The New Beginning
by Darkzz009
Summary: It's been five years since Edd and Marie both ran away from their homes together. Now they had decided to return from Peach Creek to start a new beginning and try to start a new life. But it's not just Edd and Marie that had changed, Peach Creek itself had turned into something worse since they left, and also their friends. Rated M for Themes and scenes.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"**Life is never what it seems to be. You thought that you know it all because you read all of the books and you studied the research of the greatest minds of the world. But I was wrong. Dead wrong. A friend of mine told me once; "you cannot say what was written in the books are always right and it is true. It is just the opinion of the author." and damn right he was. What happened to me and Marie for the last five years was something unexpected and not even my precious books did help me a lot. We suffered hardships, loss, both physical, mental state and emotional pain. But we had endured it all. We made friends, acquaintances and found a new home at the sleepy town of New Dawn, we even had new de-facto parents and we made a new life. Especially we created life. But as years go by, both Marie and I had decided it is time to go home, go back to Peach Creek. We knew everyone from Peach Creek would miss us. Now we are here again on peach creek along with our "Parents" Noel and Teresa, they accompanied us to smooth everything and help us explain our whereabouts these past five years. I hope everything would be alright from this day on."**

Edd closed the journal as he closed his eyes. Nausea becoming worst, he made a mental note to refrain from writing during a ride.

"Still writing your internal monologue I see…" Marie quipped, she kept an eye on the road.

Edd gave a hearty laugh. He returned the journal to his bag, he adjusted his seat and placed his hand on Marie's lap. She did her best not to react on his touch, she doesn't want her and Edd to be added to the yearly statistics of vehicular accident fatalities.

"Just a piece of my mind…" Marie's eyes rolled at Edd's comment.

"Always the philosopher." Marie scoffed playfully.

Edd just chuckled, he smiled at Marie. Soon his face changed when he saw a familiar sight closing in. Marie caught on this and tried her best to keep him on ease. The car stopped in front of the familiar building. Hundreds of students flocking the entrance

Marie grabbed Edd's hand and gave a squeeze.

"Are you ready?" Marie asked.

"After you my dear."

They both left the car and got to their bags. Marie walked past Edd by two steps before turning to face him.

"How do I look?" Marie twirled so Edd could see her in full view.

Marie wears a black hoodie with the band name, written like a vine of thorns twisted to make a word. A white shirt inside along with Grey slim jeans and black converse. Her blue hair was now a little longer from four years ago. Running to the edge of the back of her neck. Long bangs covering her left eye. Her notable accessory was the black beanie with two white stripes on the side. Fitted perfectly on her head and the edge was folded. A gift from her oven mitt.

"Lovely. As rebellious as always." Edd said as he rolled his eyes.

Marie playfully punched his shoulder. She stared at Edd, his clothing style was simple. And yet, it made him look like a mature person. Grey colored collared shirt, blue jeans, and a black Merrell Rant sneakers. His black medium length hair combed forward, was dancing on the breeze. He has finally overcome his fear of people seeing the small scar on the right side of his head, due to the fact his hair had grown years ago that covered the scar.

He slung his single strap back-pack. He made a gesture for her to take the lead, this act made Marie smile as she went beside Edd and hooked her arm to his. Together they walked into the entrance of peach creek high.

Many students flocked the hallway, never paying attention to their surroundings as they quicken their pace to avoid being late on the first day of class. They didn't notice the two newcomers walking slowly as they observed their surroundings.

"How do feel?" Marie asked.

"I'm fine. How about you my dear?"

"Same… but eh… much better than New Dawn High."

They walked past the lockers as they were searching for their homeroom, they felt slight discomfort, as they caught the attention of the few senior students. Recognizing the two, they stopped from what they are doing and whispered to each other. Edd and Marie knew they were being watched now, as they recognized the faces of the other students looking at them like they had seen a ghost.

"Just ignore them… let's just keep going to our room." Marie whispered as Edd turned his head towards the crowd behind them.

The senior students were forming a group now as the chatter grew louder. Edd could hear some of their conversations.

"Isn't that one of the Ed's?"

"I know dude. and check it out is that the blue-haired Kanker?"

"I thought they both died. There was a funeral held for both of them years ago right?"

"Whoa this is gonna be a big news"

And big news indeed. Two days before they entered the peach creek high, they returned to their respective families. Marie's return made a big commotion on her trailer home. There was a big surprise, then the anger. Marie endured the three pairs of fist beating her up before the sobfest began. Edd just stood there flabbergasted, but he refrained himself to intervene as he holds something precious. Beside him were their foster parents from New Dawn just looked as surprised as him. They explained everything to Lee, May and Marie's mother about how they found the two and took care of them as their own. And everything went smoothly afterward to Marie's surprise.

Edd, on the other hand, went to the empty house which he once called his home. He was informed by his surprised neighbor about his parents moved out after they held a funeral for him. And about the divorce soon followed, both accusing each other of negligence that led to Edd's demise. This saddened him a lot but Marie was there to assure him that everything was going to be alright. For now, he called his relative; an aunt from his mother's side to be exact. That he is alive and well and to inform his mother and father that he is now on Peach Creek. Before he could hang up the phone, he could hear some commotion on the other side of the line. He knew his aunt was panicking about the news. He now knows where his panicking genes came from.

Their enrollment at the peach creek high was smooth and suffered no difficulties as the two couples who took care of them had signed the papers and assured that they were the legal guardians of the two. The principal eyed the couple warily, he explained that the people they know and were close to them were devastated by their disappearance. They changed since then. This saddened Edd.

"They were not they used to be."

The Principal remarked just as the couple leaves his office. Edd looked at the principal and nodded. He was aware of the changes he had caused to his friends, but there was something on the principal's tone that made him worried.

They entered the room and there was a quiet reception. They received dumbstruck stares from the students. Edd and Marie quickly scanned the room, but to their relief, no one they knew was there. Just people they slightly recognized but didn't remember the names and the ones they don't recognize at all.

"I know this is awkward to all of us. But let us welcome again, Eddward and Marie Edwards." the teacher introduced.

The couple was gestured by the teacher to take the vacant seats on the back. The students were now looking at each other, and they all said one thing.

"Are they married?"

**A/N: The characters and the show are owned by Cartoon Network and created by Danny Antonucci except for the cover art, I drew it. Feel free to like and review. Thanks for reading :-)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"**I was a naive boy when I was thirteen. If I had been stronger emotionally at that time I would not run away from home, I would confront my problems thereon. Use what I have learned from reading to confront it. Never would have suffered hardships. but also I was grateful for it. It opened up my eyes. I would never experience such things in my life that would shape me today. If I hadn't run away I would be still a "clean freak" as they would have remarked, and I would "freaked out "on just a small problem like it was the end of the world. I would still be in my former self, still thinking about what world would I wanted to see.****"**

Edd closed his journal, he took a deep breath and exhaled. He repeated the process until his anxiety wears off. The teacher was in the middle of a discussion, but the constant stares of his classmates unnerved him. Marie's hand gave him comfort though, he just closed his eyes and started to reminiscent to where it all began.

_Dearest Mother and Father_

_I am writing this letter to you._

For the nth time Edd. Known by his peers as Double D or Sock-head. couldn't write another sentence. He neatly folds the paper as he had done to the countless papers before now stacking beside his desk. He couldn't express what he was feeling now. Was it Anger? Despair? Or just hormones affecting his emotions and his rational thinking process. But the pain was there, inside him. The shouting of his parents arguing about something he couldn't hear. Was it because of financial problems? Work? Or worst Cheating. He shook his head of the thought. He was born and raised by well respected middle-class parents. A lawyer and a Doctor. There shouldn't be a problem, right?

Research and statistics from a well-respected research company show that having professional parents have a great benefit to the children. Such as good education, quiet and happy environment and good well being. But this was the exact opposite. Was the research wrong? Maybe the researchers didn't do their jobs well. As he could see, his life was not a happy environment. And he was not in a good well being save for his good education.

There was a loud crash heard across the room. He closed his ears. He tried to distract it with the recitation of the quotes from the greatest minds, none came. Instead, all of he could think of was Eddy's words and not the nicest ones.

"Who do you think you are! Because you know everything and you think you are always right! You think you can tell me what or not to do! This is my life asshole. You are not the boss of me! Go preach somewhere else!"

He and Eddy argued again this morning. It started about an idea Eddy come up with, and he doesn't like it on one bit. He lectured Eddy about its morality and consequences, but Eddy didn't like it. Eddy made hurtful comments to him.

Their first major argument they have when they were eleven, as they escaped from their peers from the disaster of their latest scam. To the safety of Eddy's older brother. He almost broke when he thought his best friends "Died" on the quicksand but turned out to be a bad prank. It was the first time he snapped.

And this morning was their second and maybe the last time, now thirteen, time changes fast. Eddy's scam became more legit as they improved their merchandise. Real products. From expensive beauty soap to cigarettes, Eddy made considerable cash. But soon he discovered Eddy had stolen them from an abandoned warehouse. Much to his dismay, he lectured Eddy about the morality of their cause. But his friend just snorted, he was gaining more money after all. He didn't stop lecturing Eddy about it until a comparison about him and his brother was brought up.

Then the unexpected happened. Eddy punched him. If it wasn't too for Ed's plead they wouldn't stop. It was then Eddy declared it was over between them. "Had enough of your shit" was the last words Eddy spoke to Edd. Eddy left him with Ed in tow, still crying but followed Eddy. His lip was still swollen from the scuffle.

The crashing sounds of kitchen-wares were getting louder by the minute. He closed his eyes and did his best to ignore his mother's cries, she was in pain both physical and mental state. Faint sounds of flesh hitting flesh were too loud for Edd. His father's grunts were clear indication he will not cease to cause harm to his mother, and her cries were getting louder. Tears falling from his eyes, he couldn't take it anymore. He had enough. He took his backpack and stuffed all he could carry. His books, few clothes and what items he needed.

Opening the window, he slips across it and walked away from his home unnoticed. A few good meters away from his house he turned around and take a last look. The fighting hadn't stopped. The crashing and screaming were heard throughout the neighborhood, but no one bothered. No one cared.

"And this is supposed to be a happy neighborhood." He muttered angrily as he walked away from his home.

* * *

Marie slammed the screen door as hard as she could, making sure she made her point. She was crying but she would not back down. The door opened and three people emerged. Her mother, Lee, and May. All were glaring at her. She had enough. Enough of her sisters bullshit, enough of her mother's ranting about how she should straight up. She hated it.

"I'll show you! When I come back here I'll show you who had the last laugh!"

She both raised her arms and flipped two middle fingers, then she got her pack and started to run away.

"Ma? ya sure about this?" May asked.

"Let her be. I'm so tired anyway." their mother replied as she retreated to their home.

"Let's go inside ma." Lee only said as she ushered their mother inside.

May was going to say something but Lee just glared at her, despite her eyes were covered by her red hair. May knew Lee was hurt as well but she needed to keep her mouth shut. For now.

Marie walked away from the trailer park, she didn't take any glance back at her home. She rubbed her right cheek, she never got used on the pain of the slap her mother had given to her.

"Screw them." she cursed under her breath and took a cigarette from her pocket.

She didn't have any concrete plan on what to do, but she reminded herself that she was a Kanker and they are survivors. They never fear the unknown, all she had to do is walk into the bus stop and made a living in Lemon Brook city.

It seems fate had brought them together, as both were surprised when they meet on the junction road that leads to the bus stop.

"Marie?" Double D said first in a surprise

"Hey," Marie answered casually.

"What happened?" Double D asked as he saw a red on her cheek

"Don't want to talk about it."

"How about you?"

Edd just lowered his head. Marie saw the bag he carried and took the hint, she gasped in surprise.

"You mean?"

"Yes, I took the liberty to fled from my place of comfort."

"Guess we're on the same boat huh dreamboat."

"I guess you could say that Marie."

There was a long silence until Marie broke it with a question.

"Where are you going?"

"Any place that would help me declutter my mind for now."

Marie's heart was now racing, this could be a chance to get her and her dreamboat together. By looking at his situation she knew he wouldn't survive out there. Until an idea had struck her.

"Say, wanna join me in the city? Or you going to your relatives."

Edd couldn't decide, his head was still clouded by the events.

"as long as I'm away from this place." That's all he could say before the blue-haired Kanker dragged him to the bus stop.

They finally reached the bus stop and sat on the bench. Despite Edd being known to be antsy when near Marie, he didn't show it. He was still at loss from his thoughts. Marie just eyed him warily and then closed her eyes. She had her problems to think about.

"May I inquire what Ill fate had befallen on you?"

Edd asked, but his head didn't move an inch. He was still looking at the ground.

Marie was taken aback. Did Edd just had started a conversation with her, She thought.

"I'm sick of it. Sick of ma telling me I'm going nowhere if I keep doing this. That I will end up worst if I don't stop being carefree. But I said to her fuck off. I do what I want. It's my fucking life. " she ranted. She took another cigarette from her pocket and started to lit.

"So here I am," she said as she blew the smoke from her mouth. But threw the stick when she saw Edd's eyes twitch from the smoke.

"Sorry, I forgot you 'Disdain' smoking, but you know it felt good that I just let it out." Marie smiled at Double D trying to lighten up the mood.

"I fled because of the unwanted violence inside my home" Edd tried his best not to cry, he tugged his beanie to hide his tears.

She was taken by surprise. She was sure that Edd had been grown up by perfect parents, or that's what she thought until now. She patted Edd's back, she wanted to hug him but the visible recoil of him on her touch made her decide otherwise.

"Thank you," Edd said, this made Marie blush.

After the incident with Eddy's brother, the Kanker sisters were seen by a different light by Edd. Unfortunately, Eddy and Ed didn't share Edd's sentiment. Edd went and thanked Marie personally, much to the blue-haired Kanker's joy. But it did not make them friends instantly, they still bullied and tortured the Ed's but not the way they used to be. Marie would subtly flirt with Edd, much to his chagrin, but unlike Eddy and Ed, he wasn't chased by her. She would just smile but left him alone. But when a year has passed they became acquainted, they would greet each other and sometimes Marie would chase Edd along with her sisters just for fun.

* * *

Just two months had passed since they arrived at the city and all were a living hell for the duo. They both lived behind an abandoned building, occupied by homeless people inside. Their first day wasn't great, they tried to sleep on the park but forced to leave when police were patrolling the place. They found the building but went down the hill.

At first, they were welcomed by the homeless people who already live there, but a week gone by, someone took interest in Edd's pack. Stole some of his stuff and much to his horror some of his books were used as fuel to the fireplace. He freaked out much to the resident's amusement, but Marie defended him. Then a commotion occurred, when a guy threatened Edd. Marie punched the guy and they were kicked out. They lived outside since, having a single bedroll and a blanket to share.

The only problem for Edd is that he didn't save enough money. The money he had only lasted for three days, while Marie had no money at all, but she finds ways. She usually gets leftover foods recently thrown at the garbage, sometimes she would use her charms to get food from the guys.

They sat on the cold pavement floor. Marie gave her share of food to Edd. He was hesitant, he didn't know where the food came from or if it was still edible to eat. Marie took the hint and took a bite on the food.

"It's fine Double D. The guy threw it on the trash can and I took it before 5 seconds was up."

Edd raised an eyebrow, she can't be serious. Bacteria were already present on the garbage and there were trillions of them. Even a nanosecond the food would still be contaminated.

Marie sighed as she could read Edd's facial expression. She gestured her hand to point the group of homeless persons eating the same food from the garbage.

"I bet they didn't die the second they eat the food. And I bet they eat the same thing for years. They look healthy though." Marie did her best to convinced Edd. She sighed.

"You know I read an article that people living in the slums have a higher rate of immunity from terrible diseases than the ones who are clean freak you know." this time she used science to convince Edd.

don't want to be rude. He took the food from Marie and bit a small portion of it. The thought of germs and unsanitary made him almost puke. But Marie kept an eye on him, he gathered all of his will to swallow the food. He didn't die, nor the thought of feeling ill. He just took another bite and another until he finished his food.

Marie was looking at him, with a big grin on her face. Edd was feeling nervous.

"Is there something in the food isn't it?"

"Nah, I was just enjoying looking at you eating the food."

"Marie… did you give all of your food to me? But why? I…"

Marie waved her hand to cut him off.

"Hey, you need more food than I do. You haven't eaten for three days. I only eat once a day when times are tough on the trailer."

Edd was speechless. He knew the Kankers were one of the poorest on the peach creek but he never knew the situation they were in.

"Hey, no need to pity me alright."

Edd didn't say anything, here he was complaining about the life he had when others were less fortunate than him.

The next day was hard for them. The weather was awful and it was raining hard, the only shelter they got was a large box. inside, they both huddled on a single thin blanket. They still couldn't get into the building, as the people living inside were keeping an eye on them.

An old man suddenly approached them with an old umbrella on his hand. He was in his early fifties, with greying short hair and a short stubble on his chin. He wears a tattered ochre coat.

"Come with me," he called the two. But neither of them budged.

"I own a place and it's safer than here."

"Yeah nice try old man." Marie was not buying it.

" I know it's hard to trust anybody else, but look at your situation here, better trust me than die out her."

The two finally agreed and they followed the man to another abandoned neighbor building. They were another group of people living inside, they greeted the old man and gestured at the two teens. He introduced them as the new resident and the people didn't say any more word. He led them to the basement of the building where he lives. His room was unusual, it was clean and everything was organized. There was old furniture but was in good shape, books were stacked in order, it resembles an old office space.

"Name's Dalton Keynes by the way." he introduced himself as he removed his coat.

"Marie Kanker"

"Eddward Edwards"

"Nice to meet both of you. I know this place is not much but it will shelter you."

"Thank you for your kindness good sir but why?" Edd asked.

"I don't like to see some very young couple eloping and ending up killing themselves in hunger, this world savage after all," Dalton replied.

The two blushed as they were seen as a couple living together.

A few days later since they lived with Dalton they developed a routine of scavenging scraps to sell, foods to collect from leftovers to survive. The other residents didn't bother them unless a trade, they had a space on the corner of the building where they had two separate cots to sleep in. Edd and Marie grew closer, for almost three months they learned each other's characteristics. Edd had slowly learned to tolerate Marie's short fuse while Marie learned to cope up with Edd's OCD tendencies. Edd would flinch whenever Marie touched him, whether a pat or a tap on his shoulder.

Everything was fine for Edd until;

Edd just stared at the man. He had found a box of food in the trash bin, it was still hot and no sign of being consumed. Indicating the owner didn't want to eat it, he found it first and he was the first to grab it. But much to his surprise when a hand had grabbed his food.

"Sir, I believe it is mine."

"My turf my stuff," he growled.

Edd took a step forward to assert but ended on the floor. People stared but continued on their way.

"Listen, kid. You are new here and I live here before you are in your diapers. This is my turf and what is in here is mine now scram!"

The people just took a glance at Edd never bothered to help him up, others scolded him being on their path. It was a cruel world for him. It didn't help as he tried to search for food but other groups of homeless people shunned him away. Being spat on by unruly citizens and disgusted by some people. There was even a woman who tripped on the floor, and Edd tried to help out of generosity and due to his kind heart.

"You think you'll receive a reward from me kid? Nice try. I can help myself." the woman spat as she stood up and pushed Edd aside as she continued to walk as nothing had happened.

Edd was stunned with the woman's attitude. Throughout the day he ended up with nothing, his stomach was rumbling and the people were not as nice as he would expect to be. He went back to his place empty-handed. He went to the top of the building, his safe place. It has been three months since he left, three months of hardship and hell. He wanted to go back but the thought of domestic violence and uncaring parents had prevented him to go back otherwise. He didn't notice Marie walked towards him, worried over him. She knew when he came to this place there is something wrong with him.

"Are you alright Ed-"

Edd couldn't take it anymore. He suddenly stood up with tears running down from his eyes.

"Why my life is in such a state of disarray! I did everything by the manual! By the books! I did everything to be polite to people, to find sincerity in their hearts but all I see in this world is uncaring. Are we not civilized? Why do people act like savages towards others!"

"Double D, people don't always go on what you wanted. This life will not give a damn on what you wanted."

"It isn't fair! Why you Marie seemed to fine with this? Is it because you were born with the same status as these uneducated people?"

Marie recoiled, she was hurt by his words. She clenched her fist

"You know Edd. Life isn't fair. It's not always fair for everyone. You think you have a perfect life because you had both parents and have jobs. Because you had the best buddies in the world? We'll guess what Einstein. This fuck up the world is real! You know what every day I had to fight to keep on living, I ignored what people think about me I do what I can to live." Marie couldn't control her tears.

Edd just sat down, he bent his knees to his chest. Marie went and sat beside him, her anger has subsided. Unsure what to do, she tried to put her hand on his shoulder but she hesitated.

"Suck it up kid." a voice came from behind.

Dalton leaned on the door, he took a lighter and lit a cigarette on his mouth.

"The girl is right, boy. This world is not about rainbows and butterflies. Do you think you know this life because your smart and know it all? Those things were never applied to the real world kid. Look around you? Do you think folks will just listen to your ranting? I just kept an eye on you and had my reservation with all your ranting. You remind me of my youth. Had the greatest job in the world but one day it all came down. The life you know it disappeared in an instant. Life is not easy but you had to fight every day just to live. "

"What happened?" Marie asked

"I'm a CEO in a company, had a few cars, big salary, big house a wife and kids and a few girls. I indulge myself in decadence and I felt I'm at the top of the world. Until I didn't see one day I fell into a deep hole. Lost everything. What was left was just myself and I had to fight with others for scraps. I thought I know it all, I thought I was the best. I take everything for granted. But look where I am now kid." Dalton explained.

Edd gathered his thought. He was the smartest in the whole cul-de-sac, and he was the mild-mannered one. But he realized something. He would sometimes force his ideals to his peers, much to their chagrin. Eddy would scowl and Ed would give him the puppy dog eye. Other kids would raise their brows and would laugh at him. He didn't realize until now. He made inventions to Eddy and prided himself with it, he would make great lengths of explanations in it that no one would listen. He would freak out when others would not follow his rules and standards. He became an overbearing throughout the years as he didn't realize. Pride. It was the reason why he and Eddy were fighting after all. He would not take time to give Eddy a benefit of the doubt, because he thought he was always right. And it cost their friendship.

Edd lifted his head. It was Dalton with a bag on his hand. He took something inside and threw it at Edd. The Familiar green-covered book caught his attention and much to his surprise his favorite book was still intact. The collection of quotes and ideas from the greatest people in the world.

"Found this outside the place you once stayed, I had a hunch this was yours."

He quickly took his book and opened a page. Tears coming down from his eyes, he understands now. He wanted people to follow his ways, he wanted things to be just the way he wanted. But life didn't give it to him, it took a big u-turn and made his life a living hell.

"Thank you," he said to Dalton

He turned to Marie and made an apologetic smile

"I'm sorry Marie. And thank you." Edd started sobbed

Marie finally wrapped her arms around him, she buried her face to his hair. She felt her tears were running down from her eyes. She felt his pain.

"Come on kids it's getting colder. I bought some hot burritos for us to share." Dalton said as he turned.

* * *

Another month has passed and the days were getting better for Edd. With the help of Marie, Edd had slowly overcome his anxiety about uncleanliness. He also started to follow Marie's ways, being a little assertive and gutsy. He applied it once when he and a fellow homeless person both found a loaf of bread on the garbage. It was still fresh, but the guy quickly used intimidation. Edd was first taken aback but he remembered Marie's advice, he didn't back down and looked the man in the eyes indicating he wouldn't back down. But he didn't need to fight, instead, he proposed a win-win solution. Share equally. It ended greatly for Edd.

Life was starting to feel better for the two, as they were accustomed to their new lifestyle. But still, they were both planning to get their lives better, they didn't want to spend their lives being homeless. They needed to come up with something as they both vowed themselves to do something great.

Until a fateful day. The duo was strolling the city, they tried to explore the alleyways of the vast buildings of Lemon Brook. Edd had suggested to memorize the city and explore more places to scavenge. They were busy with their exploring that they didn't realize until it was too late that people were following them. Edd's heart quickened, he glanced at Marie. Her face was normal but faint signs of being scared were visible. They slowly turned their heads and saw their stalkers.

There were four of them. A man with a red cap, the other one with a worn gray jacket, the third guy the chubby one and the fourth guy was grinning madly with his missing front teeth.

"Marie." Edd nervously said.

"I know Double D," Marie replied.

Edd sensed that they were in grave danger, he glanced at Marie and he knew she was also scared but she was good at hiding it. They quickened their pace, but the men were catching up on them. They were now running as they took few left and rights on the was like a labyrinth maze until there is no way of escaping it as they hit a dead end. Edd was now scared but he mustered all of the confidence he had and turned to face their stalkers. But in an instant, a fist was landed on his stomach.

As Edd clutched his stomach, two men quickly grabbed Marie. The one with the jacket holds both of her arms and the one with the missing teeth was on her legs. The third one with the red cap, who punched Edd let out a chuckle. The fourth guy who was the chubby one went to Marie and started to lick her neck. Edd was horrified as he squirmed his body but the pain was unbearable. The cap-wearing guy just stood in front of Edd, he was enjoying Edd's pain. The man holding Marie's leg had started to unzip her pants, much to the chubby man's delight.

"Please! Desist from this immoral action." Edd wailed.

"What?" the red cap guy mockingly said as he made a hearing gesture and laughed hard.

He gave Edd another hard kick to the stomach. Three men were laughing, then turned their eyes on Marie. Her pants were now on her knees. Marie closed her eyes, she desperately moves her body to set herself free. But to no avail, the men were much stronger than her. Fear now overcame her, she started to cry.

Edd watches helplessly as the Men forcing themselves to Marie. The men tried to get rid of her underwear but Marie fought back, she squirmed her body and she tried to kick her legs. The men just laughed. Remarking how a fighter she was, the chubby man was still going on his licking on Marie's body. The rest were watching in delight. Edd crawled towards them, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance but he had to save Marie. Tears now coming from his eyes. He fell helpless. The Redcap guy saw him and just smiled at him, Edd closed his eyes. He knew his attempts were futile as he stopped from crawling.

"Somebody Help!" Edd desperately shouted to no one.

A bottle was thrown to the man holding Marie's arms, it hit his head and was staggering on the floor. The guy with the missing teeth holding Marie's legs quickly sprang up but a brick hit him on the nose. This made Marie to quickly get up on her feet and kicked him on the nuts. The chubby guy was in a panic, but Marie tripped him with her leg. The red cap guy tried to react but he was assaulted by three men. Few guys also came out of nowhere and started to beat up the jacket-wearing guy and the toothless guy. The chubby one rose and punched Marie on the jaw, she landed flat on the floor.

Edd was horrified, he needed to act fast as the chubby guy was now coming towards Marie. Finally saw a pipe and quickly picked it up, he hit the hooligan on the head. He dropped the pipe when the chubby guy was now kneeling on the floor, clutching his head. But Marie quickly picked it up and started to hit him on the head. He fell on the floor, but Marie continued her assault on him. His face was now bloodied and his head was almost destroyed.

"Marie! Cease this instant! I beg of you! Please!" Edd now clutching a crying Marie.

But Marie didn't heed Edd's pleads, instead, she continued her assault. She only stopped when her strength was diminished. She was sobbing as Edd tightened his embrace on her. He was also crying. They were both scared.

Soon a familiar face approached them. Dalton and his friends had come to rescue the duo. He explained that one of his friends had seen Edd and Marie were being followed. The men were known to be great troublemakers in the area. If he hadn't acted quickly something worse would have happened.

Dalton quickly led the kids away from the place and led them back to his place. It takes a few days before the duo recovered. Marie had constant nightmares about the event, but Edd was there to comfort her. Dalton did his best to assist the two.

It was the fifth night since the incident, Marie was still lying on her cot. While Edd sat beside her, he was still in shock at the event but seeing Marie in a vulnerable state, he did his best to comfort Marie. He always sat beside her never leaving side. Edd placed his hand on Marie's forehead.

"Marie. I'm sorry."

Marie quickly understood what Edd had meant, she placed her hand on his and gave a tight squeeze.

"I know… you did all you can do."

"But you almost…" Edd swallowed hard, the thought of Marie defiled in front of him was too much to bear.

"Hey, the good side is were both alright, besides I did him good." Marie faked a smile but Edd didn't buy any of it.

The sight of a dead person in front of him gave him a nightmare and he can see from Marie's eyes the fear and trauma but she didn't show it.

"Marie... I.."

"Don't worry sockhead, Everything will be fine, besides I already have what I need."

"What is it may I inquire?" he asked.

"You.. sitting beside me touching my forehead and giving me a sponge bath." Edd blushed. He didn't realize is that he and Marie are getting closer.

Marie just chuckled.

Dalton wasn't far from the two, he knew there will be retaliation against the couple. He walks to the couple's direction.

"Better get out of this place kids. It's not safe for you two here anymore. Word is that some of their friends were searching for you two. They want some payback."

"Just go home, kids." Dalton sighed

"Agreed," Edd replied.

After what they have been through, he knew it was wise to admit that this was a bad idea, after all, he just has to live his old life again. He had just to endure domestic violence and Eddy's alienation of him until he was in college.

"No." Marie sternly said

Both Dalton and Edd gave her a quizzical stare.

"I made a promise that I won't come back until I had something to show on their faces and didn't you say you would find a better place Edd? You made a vow you will find yourself and be better than your parents." Marie was now serious. She even used Double D's name.

Edd didn't say a word. He knew that even he wanted to go home, there was something inside him that tell him to explore new possibilities in his life. Months being with Marie had changed him a little. Does he wanted to go home with its promise of comfort or will he accept the hardship and learn something new. He had to choose.

"Look, if you two planning to runaway. There's a train station at the edge of this city. Just head north and you will see it. It is not a passenger type but a cargo one. Drifters come and go by that train station, but be careful security became tight."

Dalton explained as he put things on Edd and Marie's pack. As he finished he gave the two their bags and ushered them.

"How about you?" Edd asked worried that the thugs might go after him as well.

Dalton just smiled.

"Nah. I now live here kid, they won't bother me. But I can't protect you all the time. Just trust each other no matter what happens." Dalton assured the duo.

Edd and Marie looked at each other and nodded. They readied themselves and after an hour, they exited Dalton's place and headed north towards the train station. Dalton watched the two disappeared from his sight, he took a deep breath as he closed the door.

"Be safe kids," he muttered.

It took them almost an hour and a half to reach the rail-yard and saw a single train had just departed from the station. They ran towards the train tracks but at the same time trying their best not to be seen, as few silhouettes of security guards with flashlights in the distance. as the last cargo train was gaining speed. Marie quickly hopped on the last empty railcar, she turned and she draws her hand to Edd. He did all his best to catch up to Marie, but he was thinking hard. If he takes her hand his life would change forever, if he stopped right now he could go back to Peach Creek and mend the broken ties he tried to sever.

Marie was waiting anxiously, as her heart feels a twinge of pain. She had a hunch that Edd would stop and go back to Peach Creek. Leaving her all alone. She could also tell from the look on his face. He was thinking hard.

But she was surprised as he grabbed her hand. She pulled him inside, they were both sprawled on the wooden floor and both were breathing hard.

"Hey, we will drop in the first town that this train will stop," Marie said.

"Everything… will… be… alright… Marie..." Edd said between his breaths.

Marie mumbled as he opened his eyes, he turned his head towards her. She was looking at him.

"I said I promised myself to be a better person when I come back to Peach Creek. Someday."

He closed his eyes and repeated the wise words he read when Dalton returned him the book

"A man must be big enough to admit his mistakes, smart enough to profit from them, and strong enough to correct them. By John C. Maxwell."

Damn right he was. That fateful night Edd and Marie promised themselves they would become better persons. They planned how to change their lives. But Little did they know, their life would change forever once they set a foot on New dawn.

**A/N: The characters and the show are owned by Cartoon Network and created by Danny Antonucci except for the cover art, I drew it. Feel free to like and review. Thanks for reading :-)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**Things have escalated quickly, there are things that are not my control and the best that I can do is whether how I should react to it and how do I act upon it. Through an old friend, I learned about the dark secrets and sad things about my acquaintances. But I know I will see them again. It's just a matter of time. All I can do now is to keep Marie and myself safe and avoid any problems in our new life here in Peach Creek. This is our new beginning after all." **

The students didn't take off their gaze on the couple. All of them couldn't handle the surprise. Edd who just finished writing his journal just took deep breaths. Marie, on the other hand, was pissed on the constant stares they received, starting from the hallway and to the room.

"I know this is a big surprise to all of us but let us focus here." the teacher tried to diffuse the situation.

"Wow…so much for a big entrance." Marie mused as she tried her best to gave the students her best glare.

It worked apparently as the students one by one turned their heads to the board.

"Just focus on the class." Edd just whispered.

After their homeroom, they proceed to their other classes. Both him and Marie decided they would take the same class together. Save for the art class and auto shop for Marie and advanced mathematics for Edd. Marie always dreamed to go into an art school or to apply Mechanical Engineering degree, while Edd wants to pursue his dream at Civil Engineering, Architecture was also a fine choice as Marie taught him how to draw well.

Lunch came as the two sat together at an empty table on the corner of the mess hall, they received odd looks from the students. Whispering about them was a hundred percent sure. But they paid no mind. They were happily eating and they had more problems to think about than to worry what others would think of them. It was a peaceful lunch for both of them until a familiar face came rushing towards the couple.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! Is that you dude!" a familiar voice caught the couple's attention. The chattering in the mess hall stopped in an instant, they watched Johnny 2x4 rushing to the couple.

Johnny came crashing to their table, making Edd almost jumped from his seat. Marie looked surprised but she kept her composure. Johnny gave the couple a toothy grin and was about to hug Edd, but Marie stood up and put a hand on Johnny's chest pushing him gently away from Edd.

"Whoa, easy there wood boy." she gently pushed Johnny away from Edd.

"Hey." Johnny made a protest, but he returned his attention to Edd.

"Salutations Johnny." Edd greeted. He felt nostalgic as he finally saw an old friend.

Johnny wears a green checkered with jeans with tears on the knees, he was wearing sandals. Much of his appearance didn't change since he left. He still shaves his head but he sports a small goatee on his chin.

"Holy shit dude! We thought you're dead. I..I thought it was a joke when I heard it but it is you guys. It has been a long time! Five years?! it's like I'm looking to a ghost! " Johnny couldn't contain his emotion. Edd could sense it well, who could blame Johnny.

"Yes, but we still live Johnny, Marie and I are both well." he smiled at Edd but his face turned sour when he looked at Marie. She returned the favor with a middle finger.

Edd made a false cough to diffuse the situation. He knew very well that the Kankers are freaked out by Johnny and Johnny didn't like the sisters as well. The two looked at Edd and they stopped. Marie just took a bite from her food while Johnny continued to speak to Edd.

"But dude, you looked different now, and what is surprising is that you are married to a Kanker! Marie Kanker! Man, you should tell me about how you live together." he flailed his arms in exasperation.

People around them were now interested, they stopped eating minutes ago after Johnny's outburst, they were also curious about it. But the sight of Marie's glare made them return to their food, the way she gives her glare makes people unnerve. This was not gone unnoticed by Edd, he always wondered how Marie get people scared. He motioned for Johnny to sit and told him to keep his voice down.

"Yes, Johnny. Marie and I have settled down, and we intend to finish our education here before going to college. But sadly I cannot humor you about the private matters of our married life." Edd said as he took a bite on his food.

"Geez dude, I was hoping you could tell some juicy bits but it's cool." Johnny was a bit disappointed.

Marie just scoffed, she didn't want people snooping their noses on her and her oven mitt's privacy.

"By the way may I inquire where is plank?" Edd tried to divert the subject to a different one. But the question made Johnny recoil. His face was hurt.

"Better not to talk about it, dude," Johnny replied sadly.

"Oh… apologies." Edd said as he knew it was wise not to push it any further.

Ten minutes had passed and their chatter was about how the cul de sac has changed, and with it how everyone had changed. This made him worry, especially to his friends.

"Eddy became the right-hand man of the gang leader here known as the Skull, he is the founder of The Red skulls. Eddy made a reputation after he started selling stuff years ago, you know what I am talking about dude. Skull soon discovers Eddy and take a liking on him. Eddy didn't hesitate on doing dirty stuff as long as there is money. He is later known as "The Accountant". he collects money dude, and he is in charge of the scams and any business the gang is involved in. Including drugs and any gang crime. And he had a violent encounter with the orange head Kanker, I've seen it, dude, here at school. That switchblade missed her eye but left a scar on her face though. It took ten teachers, ten! To stop them. I know you already heard the story about that fight. Plus he became more assertive since he had many thugs with him."

"Typical to that loudmouth shorty. Thinks he's a fucking boss. And what he had done to my sister he deserves a fucking beating." Marie commented, she couldn't contain her anger. Edd grabbed Marie's hand and gently squeezed it, comforting her.

"How about Ed?" Edd asked

"Ed, he was working as an assistant in a local comic store here, his uncle owns it. He used to hang out with Eddy but three years ago he started to hang out with Rolf instead. We hang out sometimes on Rolf's new farm, But sometimes I see him going with Eddy, and I had a feeling it doesn't end up good always. Because every time he was with Eddy, he was crying. he was mumbling about being a bad person. He didn't say what he did, but I could see there are gashes on his knuckle. Poor guy I cannot do anything for him. then I guess you already know about him and May became a thing? But didn't last though."

Both the couple was in shock. When they returned to the trailer park a few days ago, May didn't say anything about being with Ed. May didn't say anything, but they will ask her about it in the future.

This made Edd worry for his friend. He knows very well that Eddy can manipulate their kind-hearted friend. He needed to see him somehow.

"Naz and Kevin are together now. They are seen as the perfect couple here in the school. Kevin is the star player and won the championships four years straight, Nazz became the school president at the same time the head cheerleader. Like I said perfect. But something is off." Johnny continued.

"What do you mean?" Edd asked

"Not surprising for miss perfect I think there's nothing off in the first place." Edd gave her a look and she replied with a "zipper on her mouth" gesture.

"Well, call me crazy, or maybe a conspiracy theorist dude but I've seen it! Nazz and Kevin, they always wear this badge on their chest, it looks like a rose. And guess what they are members of "The Society". I know this is bullshit to you. " he explained, the worry in his eyes was visible.

"Let me guess a group of elite members of society, always smiling, looking idyllic on the outside but total assholes on the inside. Super rich? Controls the town?" Marie said sarcastically.

"I know you think that I'm just a stupid pothead." Johnny sighed.

"Hey, Johnny… we believe you." Edd assured his friend.

"You're just saying that to.. you know what never mind."

"No. Just trust us." Edd again reassured Johnny.

"Yeah, we've seen shit before just trust us." this time Marie gave an assurance to Johnny.

"Anything to add?" Edd asks.

"Jimmy and Sarah are recent members. Jimmy's family were longtime members and he made Sarah as a member too due to being BFF's. These guys are weird. I followed them once and I found out that every Friday night they gathered here at the school gym, they wear a mask with a blank face, and chanting weird stuff. Then a crooked old guy would always appear and doing some fucking ritual, he always carries a knife and sacrificing dogs and cats, you could see the lost pet posters everywhere? That's them." this time Johnny spoke in a whisper. He knew it would be dangerous if someone overheard them.

Edd and Marie exchanged worried looks. But they did their best not to show it. Edd glanced back at Johnny and asked another question.

"What about Rolf?"

"Rolf bought land outside peach creek, and he just does what he always does. Every two days he visits his new farm and will bring some cool stuff back. Like I said before Ed always goes to his new farm maybe because he had too many chickens now. and besides, he also grows my weed. He's the only friend Ed and I can rely on now. The others have their own world." Johnny said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Johnny, were here now." Edd made a comforting smile.

"Thanks, guys. I think I should leave now, there are things I need to do." Johnny said as he stood up from the table.

"Whatever information you have to feel free to share, we might need it."

Johnny smiled and he turned to Marie, he nodded at her and left the couple alone.

The school bell has ringed finally, the students one by one left the cafeteria. Edd and Marie stayed behind a little longer, as the last student left they took their queue and started to walk out of the cafeteria.

"And I thought we had escaped some weirdo's back at New Dawn, but no, the same stuff is happening here. I had a feeling they will cross our paths," she growled.

Edd leaned closer to and took her arm. Marie always cooled down whenever she felt Edd's skin touched hers. She may be pissed all the time but her oven mitt was always there for her.

"It is not our control Marie."

"Then what? This is going to be a problem, I can feel it."

"External thoughts are not a problem. It's your assessment of them." He replied with a smile.

Marie groaned he's at it again. His philosophical quotes to solve any problem.

"It means we have to be calm and two steps ahead on anything."

Marie smiled, this was the reason why she fell in love with him. They went to their respective classes and will meet outside the school when the class was over.

The day was over and the students flocked the school main door. Marie was the first one to reach outside and waited for Edd, she fights the urge to smoke. Back at New Dawn High, she would do what she wanted, but here she needs to control herself. She smiled when her oven-mitt had appeared from the door.

"Shall we go?" Edd offered his arm which Marie happily cling on it. The sight of the two's closeness seemed to be alien to some students. But the couple didn't care about what others think about the couple.

They both walked to the school parking lot, they caught a group of three eyeing them. They were leaning on a nearby tree, smoking. They all wear a red hoodie, and Edd could see a black skull patch in it. Red Skulls, Eddy's gang. Edd thought. As they passed the trio of red skull gang, they soon followed the couple. she looked at Edd and nodded at him. He nodded back, this was their signal. Trouble.

"Wow the skank finally gets her prize." one of them said.

"Thought you both died. I think you killed him in the woods and raped his lanky ass body." the other one with the blonde hair added.

Marie stopped in her tracks and turned to face them, she tried to confront them but Edd grabbed her arm, he gently pushed her forward towards their car.

"Oh.. still feisty are we? Maybe you like to suck my dick.. come on babe I bet mine's bigger than him.. I bet it's just a size of a twig." one with a black hair soon added. He opened his zipper and exposed himself.

There was a burst of laughter from the trio, people started to gather at the scene but the bystanders were silent. They were too afraid at the Red Skulls.

Marie was seething, she was in a total rage. She was about to charge when Edd stepped forward and confronted the three.

"Please, cease this instant and leave us alone." Edd again pleaded.

The three all bursts in laughter, taking this as a joke they stepped forward towards Edd. Ready to hurt him. It took five steps and they were good feet at Edd.

"what are you going to do?" the brunette threatened.

Without further words, two fists landed on the black-haired bully's head. One was between his chin and neck and the other was on his right temple. In an instant, he was out cold. The other two guys were too stunned to see an incoming assault. A hard frontal Kick on the blonde's sternum sent him flying a meter away, his friend the brunette suffered from the worst fate as Edd quickly grabbed his head and landed his knee on his face. Followed by a vicious assault of punches, the bystanders could see blood on Edd's fist. Three more punches and the brunette was out cold. Edd turned to the blonde who was staggering to get up. He didn't take any chances as he rushed to him and kneed him on the stomach followed by slamming his head on the concrete floor. In three minutes three men lying on the cold concrete floor, bloodied and dying.

There was now a commotion, as people piling up. Marie rushed to Edd as she grabbed him away from the scene. People are making way for both of them as they passed. And Marie could see the fear and shock from their eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine… they just wouldn't stop do they?" Edd stared at his bloody fist.

Marie was very worried at Edd, she clasped her hands to his bloodied hands. And rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Oven-mitt, you always say everything would be fine."

Soon the ambulance was called and teachers came rushing to the scene, and there were surprised by the carnage. In a nick of time, Noel and Teresa also arrived and came to check on the two.

"Wow. Some carnage you did here." Teresa said as she eyed the three men lying on the ground.

The ambulance came and the paramedics were stunned, they asked if there was a rumble or a gang war. But much to their surprise the people pointed at Edd. Noel just sighed, he looked on the two with disappointment but Teresa elbowed him. She glared at him making him sigh again in annoyance.

"Alright, kiddo's what happened?'

After a quick explanation, Noel and Teresa went to the teachers and explained that it was self-defense, even the bystanders had sided with Edd. They were given a warning but one more violent confrontation and Edd will be expelled.

Out of the distance, several people watched the couple. They were unsure of what to do. Some argued to approach them as Johnny did. But others said it is best one at a time.

* * *

The next day, everyone was talking about the fight that occurred the previous day. The talk was about that someone beat out the members of The Red Skulls, and others revealed who the culprit was. Some were worried as Edd didn't know who he had just mess with. The chatter died down whenEdd and Marie walked on the hallway of the school, the students quickly gave way to the couple, eyeing them.

They passed a group of people on a locker giving them death glares. Edd was uncomfortable on the cold stares the group of people gave him. They didn't wear the same red hoodie with a black skull, to the ones he encountered yesterday. It gave him the indication they are also members of the Red Skulls but more subtle. He cursed himself. He had just escaped trouble from different groups in New Dawn High, but it seems that this school had somehow spawned dangerous delinquents.

They arrived on their locker, they requested to have a shared one. Edd told Marie that she would go ahead first as he would get something on their locker. He didn't like the idea of splitting up but he assured Marie that it is okay.

When Marie left he opened his locker and started to place his belongings inside but he felt someone was behind him, he sighed as he muttered that it wasn't one of those Red Skulls standing behind him. He is expecting the worse.

"Hi. Double D? or would you like me to call you Edd?" Instead, he was greeted by the voice of a girl.

He turned around and see a brunette with reading glasses and clutching four books, Edd noticed they were all advanced subjects. She also had a smile that gave her cuteness.

"Salutations," he replied politely

"I know you don't recognize me but I've known you back since sixth grade."

"Really," Edd replied sheepishly.

Even though he was not as popular as Kevin and Nazz in school, he knew the other students know him and Ed, and Eddy. Since they did their scams in school and Eddy who was doing his yearly end of the class prank, tagging him along and Ed.

"Yeah." the girl said with a giggle.

"So, what can I do for you," Edd asked, he smiled at her.

The girl was smiling back at him, she didn't say any word but keep staring at him for a good minute before she came into realization.

"Oh…" the girl awkwardly stared at the floor trying to come up with a better word.

"Uh.," Edd replied awkwardly.

"It's just, you know wanted to make friends. I didn't have the courage back then, but you know you just came back here and I thought maybe you need some new friends here." she made a nervous laugh, she was blushing, Edd noticed the little red on her cheeks.

"Well. It won't hurt to have acquaintances here on school."

"Great, can I have your number, coz I believe we'll be in the same class." She pointed out her books.

Edd realized she was right, they would be in the same class. He turned back inside his locker to find a pen and paper, the girl was giggling but little did she know a blue-haired girl was standing behind her, with her arms crossed. Her expression was blank but was smiling, the time Edd had turned he froze. The girl was confused at Edd's body language, but she felt something beside her. She turned around and was also frozen when the stern gaze of Marie Kanker Edwards bore into hers, she dropped her books. The people stopped in their tracks to watched the scene unfold. Some were uttering a silent prayer to the poor girl, never knowing what wrath a Kanker would bring into her.

Marie was just still smiling and went beside Edd, who was still trembling.

"I think we are late for class." Marie just said coolly as she led Edd away from the girl.

When they were five steps away from the trembling girl, she turned her head and gave a last glare. Sending a strong message.

"Getting popular are we?" Marie said calmly.

This was not a good sign for Edd. Five years of living with her, Marie had finally controlled her outburst with his help. But at the price of being silent and unpredictable. When pissed, she would never say anything and he would be surprised by a punch to the face and sometimes a flying object to the head. He had seen countless people who pissed Marie ended up on the floor unconscious, she was a volcano, never knowing when to blow.

"Well. It's just a normal thing high school students would do for socializing," he said defensively.

Big mistake.

"Well my "Husband" there was a saying; only a woman understands another woman and they hated each other. The way she looked at you and giving you those smiles and don't start me with those giggling of hers I know what she is up to." She said.

Edd was now sweating, the emphasis of "husband" was a clear sign of being in trouble. Like a code word for impending doom.

"Since you were a nice guy after all, and a "Sociable" person. I'll let it slide. But remember, I don't want it to happen again. Like the last time." Marie said, but her tone was on the verge of crying.

Edd squeezed her hand gently and cupped her face.

"It won't happen again." He said as he gently kissed her forehead. They went to their class without any more incidents.

It was lunchtime and Edd was outside the girl's room, he was waiting for Marie. He was still uncomfortable with the glances other students gave him. He after all made a few ruckuses since yesterday, but he did his best not to pay any attention to any of them. But one thing was bothering him. He didn't see any signs of them. Eddy, Edd, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, Jimmy and Sarah. Even May was nowhere to be found. Are they avoiding them? But he knew he was also not ready to meet his old acquaintances. His thought was interrupted when a familiar voice greeted him.

It was the girl from the locker, she gave Edd a nervous smile. He knew she was still afraid of what had happened earlier

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you are married to her. At first, I didn't believe it, I thought it was just a rumor but it was true after all." She said.

"Yes, Marie and I had tied the knot when I reached 18, she was ahead of me a year."

"Umm... where is she."

"She still inside." he pointed

"Oh, by the way. Alice is the name. Alice MacGregor." she extended a hand

Edd shook her hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Alice."

"Well, see you in class," she said as she went on her way.

Edd nodded, then he turned and recoiled comically when Marie was standing behind him.

"Let's go. Alice will be waiting for you." Marie said, giving Edd a painful squeeze on his arm.

The day was finally over. The couple was about to enter the car when a familiar glasses-wearing girl approached them. Marie just ignored her as she entered the driver's seat, Edd turned and face her.

"Sorry, you forgot your notes," she said as she handed the notes to Edd.

Alice soon walks away as soon as Edd received his notes. He took a glance at Marie, but she was looking the other way.

"That is the third time," she said.

Edd was about to speak but he was cut off.

"Don't worry I'm not mad. You are in the same class after-all. But do something stupid and I cannot promise anything Eddward." she called out his name.

He knew this was serious, he tried to reach his hand to her but she moved away. Edd just smiled, five years with her had changed him a lot. He learned how to tame a maverick like Marie, he knows what she wanted. He grabbed her head and kissed her forehead, she made a little resistance but he trailed his lips down to kiss on her nose. Then he finally kissed her lips. Then he hugged her as he buried his nose on her hair.

"I made a vow. I would not do ludicrous things." Edd assures her.

Marie didn't show it but she was happy.

* * *

They left the school and decided to eat on a fast-food chain, they soon arrived exactly 30 minutes and entered the building. They were greeted by a young cashier, the same age as them. She asked for their order, without warning he cashier smiled at Edd, not caring about the blue-haired girl clutching on his arm.

"Can I take your order?" the cashier asked.

"A moment," he said.

"Sure take your time cutie." she smiled and winked at Edd.

Edd in return just blushed but he focuses on their order.

"Bold bitch." Marie thought. She could see the cashier's glance at her, she knew what the cashier was thinking. But she had a plan.

She grabbed Edd's left hand and placed it on top of the counter with hers, both hands intertwined and two gold rings were now visible to the cashier's eyes. She showed a surprising look, and Marie was grinning, but she is not finished yet.

"I want that honey," Marie said in her sweetest tone as she pointed a box of tater tots meal.

Edd nodded and ordered their food.

"Thanks love ya," she said as she gave a kiss on Edd.

The cashier's shoulders slumped slightly, seemingly humiliated. But she didn't show it and acted as nothing had happened. They took their order and went to a table.

"You shouldn't have done that," Edd stated.

He noticed. Good. Marie thought.

"And you shouldn't have blushed." she retorted

"But she only gave a compli.." before he could finish he was cut off.

"Say it and you'll die," she said in a whisper.

It took a moment for him to realize, much to his horror. This day was a bad day for Marie, his encounter with Alice and the cashier had made him realized that Marie was fighting her jealousy and he was a fool.

Edd didn't say any more word, but he did only one thing to appease Marie though. He took a piece of tater tots and placed it on her mouth. Marie was defiant, but she finally opened her mouth. Edd smiled at her and she smiled back. The two shared laughter a minute later. After the food about a mile away from their home, Marie told Edd to stop their vehicle.

Edd complied as he parked the car beside the road. The place was empty as no nearby houses nor any buildings were nearby. Save for the trees. Marie ordered Edd to move their car further to hide their vehicle under the trees. When complied, and the area was safe. Marie moved to the backseat, Edd, without a word quickly followed to where Marie was.

"I need it." She said. As she removes her shirt.

"As you wish my dear," he whispered to her ear. Then gave a quick bite on it making Marie moaned.

Edd just smiled. Even with the darkness, he could still see Marie from the illumination of the full moon. He could see as bright as day at Marie's perky breast, he helped her removed her pants. He was stopped when he tried to remove the black beanie on her head.

" I would like this on my head," she said. Edd just chuckled.

They kissed deeply and started to remove each other's articles of clothing, save for Marie's beanie. Edd started to suckle on Marie's breast while she was stroking his shaft. They both grunted in pleasure, and Marie was enjoying it the most as Edd turned his attention from her breasts down to her clit where she could feel his tongue playing on it. Having enough she gently pushed him aside and returned the favor. This time Edd was the one enjoying the oral sex. Marie expertly sucking and licking his head, he placed his hand on her head and instinctively bobbed her head to go faster. Marie complied until she was pushed further. The sound of gagging gave him slight satisfaction. It was his primal instinct kicking in and so was Marie's. he let her go and he let Marie straddle on him. The sensation of hot flesh gave Edd a great sensation, he knows Marie felt it too as her pace becoming faster. Edd assisted as he rocked his hips, they go faster and faster. They didn't care if their care was making a loud creaking sound, all Edd could hear was Marie's moaning and the flesh pounding flesh. It took five more minutes for Edd to release his into Marie. He felt her back arched as he held her tightly. Marie recovered and she hugged Edd.

"I love you," Marie whispered.

"I love you too." He replied as he kissed her.

They finally arrived at their home. It was a little distant from the town center, almost like at the edge of the town. It was a two-story house, with no other house a kilometer away. It was almost isolated but they preferred it. It has two trees on their backyard and a small tool-shed on the back. They entered their home and was greeted by their foster parents. Noel and Teresa. They asked the young couple about their day. The two replied with their concerns, and about their friends, they chatted for an hour until there was a loud cry from the young couple's bedroom, this was Marie's queue as she bid the rest goodnight. She went upstairs to their room.

"So kiddo, you think you're gonna be alright here.?" Noel asked.

"You know we could always leave for another town if you like." Teresa offered.

"No. I think we're staying here. Until we graduate high school. And Marie and I have unfinished business here. We have to face our problems after all not hiding from it." Edd smiled.

Teresa just smiled and Noel just nodded. In five years under their care. The once clean freak and OCD genius have now become mature. Edd excused himself as he went to his study room. He started to write in his journal. He then remembered the events five years ago. The day he and Marie arrived at the town of New Dawn and meeting Noel and Teresa.

**A/N: The characters and the show are owned by Cartoon Network and created by Danny Antonucci**** except for the cover art, I drew it. ****F****eel free to like and review. ****T****hanks for reading :-)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**People were surprised by my actions yesterday, I hear their whispers about how have I changed. I wasn't the cowardly and lanky boy they knew five years ago. But it was not my desire to change this way, what happened in New Dawn I must admit, had changed me dramatically. Since day one we set foot in the town, Marie and I experienced something we had never seen before. Chaos ensued but also we met important people of our lives."**

The train finally arrived at its destination, its powerful brakes had awoken the duo from their five-hour slumber. Edd and Marie slowly get off the Railcar, they crouched and did their best not to be seen by the security. They quickly hid under the railcar as security was walking towards their direction, as he was doing routine checks on each car. The sight of security complete with body armor, combat helmet, and goggles and balaclava made them unsettled, what made them fear the most is that these securities were wielding assault rifles. They slowly crawled under the railcar as Marie pointed the exit. Edd was already shaking in fear while Marie was also worried. But she never let it slow her down.

"Marie!" Edd almost shouted as she quickly grabbed his mouth.

"I know. That is why we need to be quiet!" she hissed.

They continued their crawling, the muddy soil gave Edd much discomfort. Even living as a homeless in the city, he was still lucky to find a decent bath, apparently some homeless managed to illegally tap the water pipeline.

"Filthy… filthy.. microbes…germs." Edd whispered frantically.

"Double D… Shut… The… Fuck… Up…" Marie whispered angrily but a little louder.

Edd complied but he was still grossed out, they continued their crawling. They were almost at the edge of the railcar, and the plan was to run straight to a nearby forest. The station was an open one, there were no fences and with only a single warehouse on the side.

Marie pointed to Edd the nearby forest, much to his dismay. He didn't like the idea of venturing the forest, he knew that venturing to a forest of an unknown town would be dangerous. He knew the forest back on Peach Creek is much safer than this, he whispered to Marie about the ideas of wolves and bears. But Marie just assured him that they will be alright.

Suddenly a loud voice had snapped the two from their conversation, they quickly glanced from the opening to see what was happening. They saw three security personnel pointing their weapons at a man. Judging from his tattered clothes, he was also a homeless man.

"Please, I just want to.." he was cut off when one of the security had his rifle butt smashed his face.

"Sir, we have stragglers." the second security contacted through the radio.

"We have two… no three… two men and a woman. About thirty to fifty years." he continued.

The second security was listening to the reply from his radio, while the first one was still pointing his rifle to the now bloodied homeless man. The third one was at ease.

"Copy." the second security replied and he nodded to the first one.

The wounded man was about to plead when the second security shot him through the head. There was an unseen scream of a female soon followed. Marie, in a nick of time, grabbed Edd's mouth as he was about to scream. She grabbed his body while her hand was still on his mouth, to avoid being detected. The three securities rushed inside and another gunshot was heard, but the scream of the woman is still going. Soon they went outside with a woman in tow, she was struggling as she was dragged by the hair. Her struggling only ceased when an injection had pierced on her neck. It took ten seconds for the woman to lose consciousness.

"Home-base, this is Charlie One, two males are eliminated, the female is ready for pick up over."

The security again made contact on his radio. There was an inaudible reply.

"Copy, bringing the woman now, all inspection will put on hold." the security replied, he turned to his comrades and nodded at them.

The three dragged the woman's body as they went to Edd and Marie's direction. The Marie held her breathe and tightly holding Edd's mouth and his body as the security passed them. They waited for a few good minutes before Marie finally let go of Edd.

"Marie… they.. they…" Edd was breathing badly.

He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. People being murdered in cold blood in front of him.

"I know.. but we need to keep our shit together, ya hear me. Listen we are few feet away from this shithole and that forest." Marie pointed to Edd in the forest.

Edd looked at her and he nodded. He reminded himself they need to escape to avoid the same fate.

"It is still dark so we are at an advantage. When we count to three we ran," she instructed.

Edd couldn't think straight but he felt Marie's hand on his.

"Hey, we got this.. on three."

Edd nodded and waited for Marie's signal.

"Three!" She said as she quickly stood up dashed toward the forest.

Edd was a bit shocked, he was supposed to hear one and two. But the sight of Marie already running, he followed suit with never looking back at the yard station. They kept on running without any direction. As long as they are away from the place. They went to the forest as they dodged any obstacles in front of them. Edd was able to catch Marie.

"You were supposed to count one and two!" he wailed as he dodges a branch.

"I just said we run in three! And I said three so we run!"

"That is not the proper countdown!" Edd complained as he was breathing hard from running.

"Seriously?! even at this time?!" Marie couldn't believe it.

Even at this critical moment, Edd would never fail to correct anything. They continued their running, even with the darkness they continued to run ahead. They didn't care as long as they are away from the train station.

The duo was walking on an empty road, both were disheveled and hungry. They were fortunate that they found a road after hours of running, the sight of those security killing innocent people gave them enough strength to run for hours. But the adrenaline rush soon wears and they both become more exhausted and hungry. The sun was setting high and the weather was hot, Edd calculated that it was ten in the morning.

"Marie, what are we going to do?" Edd was now getting worried.

"To be honest I don't know, but the important thing is we are far from those people," Marie admitted.

"I am hungry," she added as she heard her stomach rumbling.

They forgot to bring any food from Dalton's place, except for extra clothing.

"Well all we do is to find any safe places, we could find any house and ask for help."

"I don't know Edd, they might be suspicious of us."

Edd gave a thought for a moment, Marie was right. His experience from the big city gave him awareness about how suspicious and how people mistrust others. But he knew they would give it a chance anyway.

"We will try Marie, we will convince them that we are trustworthy people in society," Edd assured Marie, he gave her a warm smile.

"Alright oven-mitt, well find some house and ask for help," Marie replied trying to hide her blush.

"And we might even tell them what was happening at the station. We should report it to the proper authorities, Marie."

Marie looked at Edd, she was unsure. The idea of calling the cops and report about the murder by the security personnel would be very bad. They kept on walking until something caught Edd's attention,there was a small road connecting to the main road they were walking. There was a mailbox on it written "Crave Residence".

The two started to walk into the small road until something caught their attention. They turned their head when a vehicle was coming towards them, the duo stopped as the vehicle passed them and stopped. The door opened and a slender woman sporting an old t-shirt and brown cargo pants. She was in her early forties, with long auburn hair tied to a bun.

She didn't smile at the two nor greeted them instead she made a warning.

"From what I see you're not from here, better go home kids. This place is not safe."

"Sorry lady, but we are not going anywhere," Marie said.

"I like your guts girl, but I'm serious here. This place is dangerous." the woman added.

"Ma'am pardon for being impolite but we need to find any house, we need to report a murder incident at the train station. We saw the security personnel are killing people. And do you have spare water to give?"

The woman was visibly surprised by Edd's statement but kept her silence, she observed the two, the teens were both dirty and disheveled. Their clothes were in tatters. She went to her car and gave the duo two bottled water.

"As I said, you two should go home. I could bring you to my house and let's see how we could sort this out." the woman offered.

Marie glanced at Edd, she doesn't trust the woman at all. Edd didn't say anything but the woman's offer is good enough for him. Despite Marie's protest, Edd agreed, but he insists on contacting the authorities when they arrive. While Marie kept saying they would not go back to their home and send them to any nearby town instead. The woman just raised a brow but she was still adamant to return the kids.

When the duo was about to enter the car Marie saw something in the woman's car, she pointed it to Edd and the two looked at each other. They saw a similar uniform from the security personnel earlier, and the sight of the handgun lying on the back didn't give any good sign either.

"Edd… the uniform…" She whispered.

"She's one of them.." Edd panicked.

The duo glanced at the woman, she was busy looking through her compartment.

"I think we should head to the house. We don't know what she will do to us or what will those securities will do? Torture?" Edd continued, he was now visibly shaking.

"Hey, we need to come up with a plan."

They took another look at the woman who was still busy until she finally found what she was looking for. Their fear comes to worse as the woman found a walkie talkie. They had to act fast.

"Sorry, but we are going now," Marie said casually as they passed the woman in the driver seat.

"Yes, apologies. We are heading towards the house now. We bid you adieu." Edd added as he followed Marie. The woman attempted to open the driver's door but Marie swiftly kicked the door close.

"What? Hey!" the woman protested.

The two dashed to the smaller road, the house was not very far as they saw an old two-story house. they looked behind them and the woman was chasing them but stopped in her tracks. Good. They felt a big relief as they saw three figures outside the house, as they stopped their work when they saw two teens running towards them, screaming for help.

They were ushered inside the house by the three men, they called their mother who came out from the kitchen door. She was holding a pot of soup and settled it on the table. The old woman listened to their story, she just smiled as she offered the food at the duo which they happily receive.

"Do not worry kids, we will take care of you. No one is going to harm you now," she said as she smiled. She motioned her three sons to sit with them on the table. Edd queried about contacting any authorities but the old woman insisted to eat first.

Edd felt uncomfortable with the old woman's smile, but he didn't want to be rude. He smiled as he took a sip on the soup. the food was delicious. He hadn't had anything to eat since they left. He took a sip again and again until he felt a piece of meat in the spoon. He smiled as he was able to consume some protein, but much to his horror, the said protein was a finger. A human finger. He dropped the spoon as he looked at Marie who vomited as an eyeball was rolling on the plate. He heard manic waves of laughter from four people.

"Oh.. don't like my cooking? Too bad." the old woman made a vicious smile.

Her three sons slowly stood up from their chair as they went to the still horrified teens.

The woman's mind was still occupied by the thought of those two teens, they will be dead. She already warned them to go back where they came from, but they instead ran away without knowing why. She gave chase but she stopped seeing those three freaks. But the sight of those two running to the old hag's home gave her a pang of guilt. This was not the first time she saw random people or outsiders went to that direction, she knew it was not her business. But the last time she let someone walked into that direction was a kid on his bike who lost his way, she warned him not to go but did nothing. The last time she saw him was his severed head lying near on the road. She took a cigarette and lit it up, she inhaled and blew the smoke out from her nose. She had to do something. She took her walkie talkie and gave it life.

"Hey.. there is something we need to do."

There was a big commotion in the "Carver residence", the three brothers didn't expect that the two teens would give them too much trouble. Marie had flipped the table to distract the three and she grabbed the still stunned Edd. They tried to head for the front door but the big man had blocked their path, he smiled manically as he wields a kitchen knife, he was the eldest son. soon the second man who came out from the kitchen door was slightly chubby was the second son, he was also wielding a knife while the third man who was the shortest was the youngest. He didn't wield any weapon but he was the most muscular from the three. The old woman came

"Well, boys it looks like our food wants to play a little, well. Let us give them a nice play before we eat them."

"Fuck you old hag!" Marie screamed as she grabbed the nearest vase and threw it to the old woman.

The vase smashed on her face, she screamed. Her sons roared in anger as they gave the duo a death glare. Without any word, Edd grabbed Marie's arm and they quickly fled upstairs. The three men run in pursuit of the teens. When they reach upstairs, Marie quickly took the nearest table and threw at their pursuers. It landed on the second son and he stumbled along with his brothers.

"Edd! Do something!" Marie screamed as the men quickly recovered and started to run upstairs again.

Edd made quick thinking, he felt a deja vu as he remembered the time they were chased by his peers a few years ago. He quickly went inside to the nearest room and found interesting items, bottles of human body parts preserved in brine. But there was a taser nearby and an idea had struck him. The men weren't wearing shoes. He took four bottles and the taser and hastily went to Marie, she recoiled at the sight but quickly understood what Edd is going to do.

"Marie quick open the bottle!" he ordered as he tried to open his own to no avail. But Marie had another idea.

She smashed the bottle at their feet and let the liquid flow downstairs when the liquid came in contact with the men's feet. And with full voltage they electrocuted them, it gave them time as they retreated further. They went to the farthest door, which revealed to be the bathroom. They closed the door and locked it.

Outside the men were staggering, their mother calmly walking over them and heading towards the bathroom door. She made a knock and tried to plead.

"Children, please be good kids and would you kindly open the door?" she asked in her sweetest tone

"For the second time. Fuck you! Old hag!" Marie screamed

The old woman's face contorted in rage as she gripped her machete, with a force The old woman smashed the door with her machete, it tore a hole in the middle. The blade nearly missed the duo as they made a mistake of resting their heads on the door. Another strike was made and this time the hole grew large,r until the old woman who was cackling madly she put her face on the hole.

"Here's Granny!" she cackled madly.

Marie stood up and took a broken piece of wood and jabbed it on the old woman's right eye.

"And here's Marie Kanker," she said.

The old woman screamed in pain, this prompted her sons to rush on the scene.

"Mama!" they both screamed

"Any plans Marie?" Edd said.

"How about you?"

Edd took his time to look at his surroundings, an idea struck him. He quickly went to the cabinet under the sink and found what he was looking for. Hydrochloric acid, it was labeled as Muriatic and bleach, he also found an empty bottle and mixed the two chemicals. The nauseating smell of chemicals assailed the two teens but they endured it. Edd ordered Marie to cut the towel into a small strip, which she hastily complied with. Next Edd did is that he put the piece of clothing in the jar and lit it with Marie's lighter.

"Marie! Window!" Edd screamed as Marie quickly opened the window for them to escape.

The two hastily went to the window, as the hurried footsteps of the brothers were heard outside with the screaming of their mother. As Edd and Marie were finally outside on the roof. The brothers smashed the door. Only to find the mixture of the bottle in front of them. As soon the flame came in contact with the surface of the liquid, there were a loud bang and screams.

"What the fuck was that?!" Marie was surprised.

"Chlorine Bomb," Edd muttered.

The youngest brother emerged from the window, now with his face contorted and burnt from the chemical fire. he screamed with a mixture of rage and agony. His left eye was gone but his right was still functioning. He desperately crawls from the window with his functioning arm tried to grab the duo. Marie stepped forward to protect the shocked Edd and tried to kick him. But the youngest son caught her foot and yanked her towards him. Seeing this Edd was out from his shock as the past images of Marie in danger flooded his mind. He stood up and lunge towards the man. He tried to punch the man but with vain, it didn't hurt him and instead gave a backhand blow to Edd. Marie saw this and was enraged. With her free foot, she kicked the man on his face, this time he released Marie as he clutches his face.

"Are you okay Marie!" Edd rushed towards her.

"I'm fine, we need to jump!" Marie said as she struggled to stand up.

They find the best spot to jump from the roof, they know it was dangerous but it was the only way. Their hope of escape, however, was crushed as they saw the eldest son and the second one dragging their still screaming mother outside, their faces burnt and their faces were filled with rage. The old woman looked at the duo with the wood still lodged on her eye. She pointed a knife on the two.

"I will skin both of you alive, then I will let you watch as we slowly eat your flesh. You will scream in pain as my sons and I will enjoy eating you." She screamed. Drool coming out from her mouth as she relished the thought of the duo's demise.

The youngest son soon re-emerged from the window slowly creeping at the two. Edd and Marie tried to back up but it was a dead end. With nowhere to run. Marie quickly took Edd's hand and squeezed it tightly. Edd looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes, he was terrified too. But he made a vow that nothing would happen to Marie. In a last-ditch effort, he stepped forward so Marie was now behind him.

The youngest man smiled, showing his deformed teeth. The sight of his contorted face gave a wave of fear on Edd, But he will hold his ground. He could hear Marie's screams behind him, but everything was blurry. He knew this was adrenaline rushing to his body. He knew this was a futile attempt but he knew he had to do this. From this day he will confront whatever trouble will face him. He thought. The last thing he saw was the man was about to lunge at him before a loud crash distracted them.

A car suddenly appeared and slammed on the eldest son to the tree. He died instantly. The second son rushed towards the car. The door opened and revealed a man on his forties, brunette hair with traces of white. He sported a beard and armed with a 2x2 wood tied with a sharp blade. He swung his weapon and smashed the head of the second son. The death of the boys made the woman scream, she charged towards the man but the woman suddenly appeared from the opposite side of the car and drew a gun. The old woman didn't see this and was still screaming and still charging but a shot to the head had silenced her.

The youngest son screamed in rage and jumped from the roof. He landed badly and rolled to the ground. The man saw this chance in hastily ran towards him. He raised his right leg and smashed his foot to the youngest child's throat. The sound of gurgling echoed throughout the area but soon was silenced with a single gunshot.

Much to Edd and Marie's surprise, it was the woman they meet before, she came back for them with help in tow.

"Come on kids. It's not safe here." the woman told the kids as she checked the surroundings.

Edd without any word took Marie's hand and went back to the window, he still manages to retrieve their bags and headed to the nearest exit. When they managed to exit the house, the man quickly took a can of gasoline from their car and poured it on the house and lit it on fire. The bodies were thrown inside and they left quickly after making sure nothing was left. The whole ride was silent, Marie and Edd were both huddled on the back seat. Marie took comfort on Edd's shoulder while Edd unknowingly wrapped his arms around Marie.

"I'm glad we made it in time. By the way, the name's Teresa and this is Noel."

Edd and Marie didn't reply nor made any sound, they just looked at the two old people in front of them.

"we're not bad people okay, I don't know why you ran away earlier?"

"You have those uniform same to the security on the train. We thought you were one of them."

Teresa's eyes widened in surprise, she finally realized why the kids were seemed to be terrified at her. She placed a hand on her head in disbelief.

"Fuck... I forgot you told me about those securities right. You saw the uniform back at my car didn't ya?"

Edd nodded.

"Listen, kid, I'm not one of them and were not the bad guys here. You need to trust us. We will bring you to our house. You will be safe there I promise." Teresa assured the duo.

Edd just nodded and slowly closed his eyes in exhaustion, Marie was already dozing. The two sleeping teens sleeping together made Teresa smile.

"Isn't it cute" Teresa muttered. But Noel didn't say anything.

They finally arrived at Noel and Teresa's place. It was an old two-story house, the place was surrounded by nothing but woods. But behind it was a large lake with a shed that can house a boat. They let the two young teens inside and gave them water to drink. Noel and Teresa gave them time to recover behind asking some questions. But it was Marie and Edd who asked first.

"What are those people!" Edd asked in almost a scream.

Marie slightly recoiled with Edd's outburst, but she couldn't blame him.

"Cannibals. They kill random strangers on the road. Eat on them." Teresa said nonchalantly.

"Why not the authorities were informed about this madness?! they could hurt more people!" He said as he flailed both of his arms up in the air. Noel didn't say anything but couldn't hide his amusement.

Teresa just cackled madly.

"Authorities? This is a private property kid. Let us just say someone owns this town and the law of the great US of A don't apply here." she said.

This surprised the two. Private property?

"This town was purchased by a local billionaire. Harry Smith. This place was once a ghost town, almost. He bought this land and the remaining residents were allowed to keep their land, including this house. He reborn this place and the next thing you know different assholes came to live here." Noel explained

"And those family belong to a group kid, there are more of them, besides no authorities is one is going to bother this place. Not the cops, nor the FBI or the government. Many fucking weirdos are living here. So don't be surprised when you see out of the ordinary."

'You mean like a cult?" Marie asked

"More complicated than that." Noel shook his head.

"Then why didn't you leave this place?" Edd asked.

"We were born and raised here before this town was sold. We choose to stay. Besides this house was from my ancestors."

"Besides we don't have anywhere to go and the business here is good, it helps us earn more than what we earn in those cities," Teresa added.

"So what you mean when this Harry Smith guy bought this town he brought odd people in?"

"Let's just say he made a place where people living with taboo could live without anyone looking with disdain. Cannibals live here knowing no one is going to bother them, they don't kill the locals here, only outsiders. Do you want a place where you can experiment with people with no ethics complaints or government? Well, this is the place. You can freely do what you want, no rules to bind you, as long as you don't bother what your neighbors do they won't bother you."

"How could this place exist?"

"Like I said this is private property, you can do what you want in your property. Besides Smith has politician friends so no one is going to do anything."

"Is this real?"Edd asked.

He lowered his head, he couldn't believe such places exist and such people can do what they want. He believes in the Rule of Law and Rights. But he also knew that people with too much freedom can be chaotic. Law, after all, separates Man from Beast, and what he saw earlier is the prime example of men acting like a beast. He lowered his head in defeat, Marie just looked on her glass.

"Better you go home kids" Noel grunted

Edd and Marie raised their heads and both let out a sigh.

"We don't have a home. Not anymore." Edd said.

"We ran away. We wanted a new life." Marie added.

"We made a vow that whatever the town we find, we will stay. And we will find a way to start a new life there. And this is it."

"Are you two sure? And your reason is just plain stupid. Now you see the town is fucked up by its standards, we could give you a lift to another place. But from what I see, you two had seen shit enough. How about you two stay here. You could start a new life with us." She asked then she glanced at Noel.

Noel groaned. He knew this was a bad idea.

"Are you two sure?"

"Yes.." the two replied I unison.

"We wanted to start a new life, we ran away because I need to prove I can live with my own and oven-mitt here left his family because they are always fighting."

"There is more shit in here than in your home." Noel did his best to dissuade them. But it proves to be hard.

"Please." Marie pleaded.

Noel just groaned as he rubbed his face with his hands. But Teresa put her hand on his back and rubbed it.

"No Teresa, it will not be going to convince me." Noel groaned.

"Hey, these kids wanted to start a new life. And you could see they are determined. Reminds me of both you and me back in the days. Besides we were needing a few hands so this may be it." she said.

"Alright." Noel finally agreed. Much to the teen's delight.

* * *

Two months have passed since they started to live with Noel and Teresa. Edd and Marie quickly learned about the two, they were smugglers. They bring any stuff from outside the town and delivering it to the residents, but it was mostly black market items they usually deliver and the risks were great, especially to those people who were hiding from the authorities. And the pay was really good. The price of the product they bring cost triple, in short for bottled water they pay you $30 when the original price s just $10.

It was Teresa and Marie's turn for delivery while Noel and Edd went to the woods for hunting, it was also a good chance for Noel to teach Edd about survival, not to mention helping the boy to improve his body. Noel fought the urge to laugh hard when Edd attempted to chop the wood, he could not believe how did Edd end up being injured when he attempted to chop a wood that is only a foot tall.

The other side is his constant habit of making things in order, he would freak out when things are little messy, not to mention his seemingly fear of being dirty. Not to mention of never removing his beanie, Marie told him he doesn't like it. So the best way to train him is to meet him with the elements. The first month was difficult, he constantly mumbling about the filth and nonstop spraying of any cleaning products to himself. He couldn't believe they endured three months being homeless in the city, but Marie again told him that Edd managed to salvage any cleaning products in the trash and he managed to make their place a comfortable one. He also sees the potential of Edd being a good inventor as he made few repairs on his home.

But now he saw little improvement to Edd as he didn't flinch being in the mud as he usually does, nor he heard any complaining from him. He even managed to carry a few firewoods and he can lift a little, he can even now pull the bowstring with little ease, he was struggling, but improvement is improvement after all. But Noel's thought was gone when he heard a familiar sound.

Noel grabbed Edd by the collar as they hid under the boulders before Edd could ask what was happening, a stray arrow landed in front of them. Soon hundreds of silhouettes of two groups emerged from both opposite directions, Edd could see the group from the left were wearing medieval armor with a symbol of sun painted on them, while the group from the right were wearing outfits that resembled that of Vikings.

The groups clashed with intense violence, Edd could see the blood from their swords and much to his horror, decapitation. One man with a Viking garb was clutching where his left arm was supposed to be before being stabbed by a knight. But in an instant, the knight was brutally bashed by an ax on the head by a large man donning a wolf's pelt. Archers from both sides fired a volley of arrows on the combatants in the fields, hitting both of their allies and foes alike.

"What is happening?!" Edd screamed

"Their fights are getting common these days." Noel only grumbled under his breath.

"Are these people emulating medieval combat with an intensity of realism?!"

"Let us just say they took cosplaying too far, Let's go kiddo before they would see us here," he said as he slowly retreated, Edd soon followed.

Edd and Noel's travel became more exhausting an hour after encountering a real medieval battle they went on a detour and went further in the woods.

"You have very low stamina kid and this is the eight-time since you've rested. You cannot survive out here."

"Forgive my lack of stamina. But may I inquire, are those people?"

"Order of the Sun and Scions of the Wulfen. Yeah, they are one of those people kid. If you wanna live hear you should be prepared.."Noel stopped talking when something caught in his eye.

This was the second time Edd was thrown to the dirt by the collar, they were hidden under the boulders. Edd wanted to ask but this time he kept his mouth shut.

"Fuck, I didn't notice. We are in some Bandits territory. Kid, just keep your head down and follow me." Noel said as he started to move while crouching. Edd followed.

Noel signaled Edd to stop, as he saw four men walking out from the woods. They wear camo pants and hunting jackets. They have a variety of weapons from an assault rifle to a hunting rifle. They soon crawled under the bushes to hide from the bandits.

"Alright kiddo, this will be your survival lesson. Try not to disturb the bushes as we crawl and no sudden movements. try to anticipate their moves and go slowly." Noel whispered.

Edd complied as he moved his arms and legs in a slow movement, he observed Noel how he has done it and did his best to emulate him. Twenty minutes of the grueling crawl, they managed to pass the bandits with being detected. Edd, on the other hand, slumped on the ground after realizing they were once again safe. Noel came and gave him bottled water.

"You did great kiddo. But like I said earlier if you want to live here, be prepared. You won't last a week if you're not careful." Noel warned.

"Thank you." Edd only manages to whisper due to exhaustion.

After finishing the bottle Noel told Edd that they have another hour before arriving back to their house. This made Edd groaned in frustration but he reminded himself he needs to be prepared if he wanted to live.

Marie and Teresa were driving towards their destination, an old Millhouse. It was a thirty-minute drive from where they pick up their goods, it was not very far but Teresa warned Marie that every corner of the town was a dangerous place. You could die and disappear by just walking a few hundred feet from your home.

"So what's inside those boxes?" Marie asked as she pointed the box sitting on the back.

"Medications, usually that requires doctors prescriptions. The old man had a weird habit with these medicines. Not that I complain. As long as we deliver and pay us well." Teresa replied.

They finally arrived at their destination but Teresa wasn't happy, Marie could sense it. Teresa stopped their car a few feet from the Millhouse. She grabbed her gun from the compartment and slid it under her shirt, she warned Marie to be vigilant.

"Old man Jensen should be meeting us here," Teresa said.

As she exit from the car, Marie followed behind. They slowly walked towards the Mill. Eyes observing the surrounding, Teresa was the first one to approach the door while Marie was behind her. She was about to open the door when she heard something. She quickly turned to Marie and put her finger to her lips. Marie nodded as she made a "zipped her mouth" gesture, Teresa crouched and went towards the window while Marie followed suit. When they approached the window Teresa slowly peered on it, much to her surprise she saw Old Man Jensen's body was hanged on the ceiling with a rope. Teresa cursed under her breath. But before she could do anything she heard a cry from Marie.

"Fuck" Teresa cursed.

Marie was held by a female figure, she was wearing a white mask with a drawing of a disfigured face. New Dawn Society. The female figure was wearing a casual white dress and wielding a small sickle, the way she was holding Marie indicating she was a newbie. A sickle on her neck and didn't even bother to hold any of her hands, her free hand just casually resting on Marie's shoulders. Teresa saw this a chance.

"Look, bitch, we have no business with you. Since we had a deal with Old man Jensen here. Let her go and there is no further trouble alright." Teresa raised both of her arms in the air.

The female figure didn't say anything but instead, she pushed the sickle closer into Marie's throat, but Teresa just walked to the female figure slowly.

"This didn't have to end violently alright?"

The female didn't reply, instead, she lowered her head to look at Marie with an intent to slash her throat. With this Teresa quickly took her handgun and shot the woman at the head, the figured dropped the weapon and Marie was freed. Before the could recover another female figure, this time a teen rushed behind Teresa armed with a 2x4 wood, Marie quickly charged at the attacker and both landed on the ground. Before Teresa could react another female appeared from the window grabbing Teresa's gun from behind, she desperately wrestled the female figure from behind but she was at a disadvantage.

"Fuck. Off.." She cursed. As she made a headbutt on her attacker.

This gave Teresa to recover as she spun around and shot the figure. She went inside from the window to make sure her assailant is dead, she made another shot and satisfied she turned to see Marie was still fighting. Marie covers her arms as her enemy was throwing punches on her face, she knows her enemy knows how to fight. But she won't give up as she made a few punches to her opponent, with a strong punch to the temple her opponent staggered. With this she was able to turn the tide and was now on top of her opponent, she gave four hard punches and her opponent was in a daze. With this, Marie was able to take off her mask and saw a girl same age as her, she was a dark-haired Caucasian girl. Her face was now bloodied, but what made Marie feel unsettled is that there is no emotion on the girl's eyes. She gritted her teeth as she gave another round of punches, Teresa grabbed Marie away from the girl and placed a single round on her forehead. It was over.

"Let's go," Teresa said as they return to their vehicle.

"Who are those people?" Marie asked.

"New Dawn Society. Cult, Killing random people as part of their ritual then wash their faces from their victims' blood. They help their members to become rich in exchange by offering the blood of somebody, they have a yearly ritual killing. Fuck those people. Those women out there, Carla and her daughters. her husband died years ago, didn't expect she would join the "Society"."

"This place is fucked up," Marie said, feeling sick from the event.

"Heh, tell me about it kid," Teresa said as she lights a cigarette, she offered one to Marie who happily took one for herself.

Night came and the four were eating together at the dining table, they talked about the events that had happened earlier. It took an hour for the old couple to explain the two about the people living in the town.

"Order of the Sun, a group of medieval knights wanna be, headed by a man named Artorias. Then, Scions of Wulfen, most of them came from a place called the old country, mostly immigrants brought their Viking culture with them. Brynwolf is their Jarl. Then, the New dawn Society, a group of wealthy people, they can recruit others who are not rich too as long as they have a member who can vouch for them. Headed by Calvin Maxwell. The Bandits, they control some parts of the woods, they were former survivalist enthusiast but ended up being assholes. Their leader is Anthony. I'm sure you already meet the family of cannibals, but I can assure you they are more of them. And lastly the Sure Kill Company, Military contractors, hired by Harry Smith as his Private Army." Noel explained

"So now you know the basics in this town, but I'm sure you will meet more friends in the future," Teresa added.

"So I am asking both of you again, are you sure that you want to live here?" Noel asked.

Edd and Marie both looked at each other, in two months since they lived in New Dawn with Noel and Teresa they felt like they had finally found a home and a good family. The old couple treats them well and they taught them everything they need to survive. But they have already decided.

"Yes, we want to live here with both of you," Marie said.

"Agreed, we already endured hardship but yet we still live. And we give you thanks for your aid on us." Edd added.

"Aww.. isn't it sweet, were a family now." Teresa teased Noel

"Sure kids, we are happy to be your new family." he gave smile at the two.

* * *

Outside the house, Edd and Marie both sat under the stars. They both sat side by side as Edd taught her the constellations, more than half a year they grew closer and comfortable at each other. There were ups and downs between them as they started to know their true self. Edd couldn't control Marie's temper and Marie still finds Edd's overreaction to any situation and being a clean freak. But they always find ways to sort it out.

Edd was concerned at Marie's bruises but she told him that she was fine, while Marie told Edd to be more careful and need more exercise much to Edd's embarrassment, especially when she reminded him about their wrestling match in their youth. They both laughed at their predicaments.

"Ya know, I'm glad we decided to stay with Noel and Teresa, I know this place isn't good as we thought but, I feel that they are good folks. And here we are, we had a place to live, some jobs that we help them with and they taught us things we need to survive."

"Agreed, despite we argued a month ago to leave this place but, you were right. I thought I was right about everything but, you fought it Marie, that argument between us, it gave me some light. I did learn something when we faced those cannibals. It gave me a chance to stood up for my self and you. I know I said a month ago that this place was hazardous and will be the death of us, but you said that despite what happened there are good things that happened. Like meeting Noel and Teresa and learning how to live. And I thank you for teaching me those. " Edd said as he slowly placed his hand on Marie's cheek.

Marie blushed but she didn't care, she was happy that her oven-mitt had finally seen her as a person. Not as a disease or a monster that gave him chills long time ago. But before she could say anything they heard Teresa made a giggling sound. Edd quickly removed his hand in embarrassment while Marie acted as nothing had happened.

"Sorry to disturb your sweet moment but we have a revelation," Teresa said as she trailed off to Noel.

"We already know about your argument a month ago, and Edd's ramblings were quite an earful, and we appreciate your decision to stay with us," Noel said

Edd grabbed his beanie and covered his face with it, while Marie laughed at the embarrassment of Edd. Teresa couldn't help but giggle, and Noel just gave a small smile.

"But we came here for something else," Noel said as he handed the two a brown envelope.

Edd and Marie opened the envelope, it revealed to be a document inside. They read the content and were surprised. they looked at the old couple.

"Yes kids, we are now your legal guardians, as a de facto parents." Teresa happily announced.

Edd and Marie both hugged the old couple. At last, they have laid a foundation on their quest for a new beginning of their lives.

****A/N: The characters and the show are owned by Cartoon Network and created by Danny Antonucci******** except for the cover art, I drew it. ********F********eel free to like and review. ********T********hanks for reading :-)****


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**Today was another day of unexpected events, one by one they all reappeared again. Marie and I encountered them one way to another. But there is this feeling that I cannot understand. Was it just the feeling of nostalgia because I meet my former friends again? Or was it something more different."**

Their Physical Education class had changed significantly. Edd couldn't remember when did they have a pool, even when in PC Jr. high they didn't have complete facilities. But now everything changes. Everyone needed to have a swimming lesson, he heard from the murmurs of the students that many of their peers had died from drowning in the past years that the mayor and school board had agreed to include this in the curriculum.

This doesn't sit well to Edd, for he had a problem regarding this, Edd inquired to Mr. Burdock, the P.E teacher to leave his t-shirt on while swimming. The Gym teacher just laughed, but stopped in instant and scolded Edd. He will not allow Edd to have his t-shirt on while swimming. Much to his chagrin.

He removed his shirt, he was nervous about the state of his body. Students took a glance at him. He was lean but he was muscular. Ripped to be exact. Few girls were ogling at his body while the boys were amazed, much to Edd's embarrassment. The only thing the students were disturbed were the scars on his body. A large scar on his back and some cut like scars in front of his chest.

"Cursed my enhanced and damaged ectomorph body" Edd mumbled.

His classmates began to whisper, exchanging speculations about what happened to him. He could hear someone commented that it was the blue-haired Kanker's doing.

He could see his teacher made a regretful decision, but he continued to instruct Edd to be ready. With a whistle Edd dived into the pool and made a freestyle stroke, he completed his lap under a minute and a half. He made his way out of the pool and walk towards his teacher.

"Well, a minute and a half, impressive. You can go ahead to the shower room and change clothes."

Edd nodded. And he went to the locker room to change, other students were starting to look into Marie's direction as they suspect she had something to do with Edd's scars.

Marie was exempted from swimming for two weeks, for a good reason. Hormones. She was resting on the nearby bench as she watches her classmates watching Edd closely as he walked into the locker room. She couldn't help but felt proud when other guys were looking at her oven-mitt, but the girls. She fought the urge to gouge their eyes out, she was the only one who could look at her oven-mitt like that. She felt a little relief when Alice was nowhere to be found, considering she belonged to a different section. But the thought of that woman made her scowl. Then, Nazz. What if she suddenly appeared and saw her oven-mitt. She groaned in frustration she needed something to vent her anger and her current situation didn't help either.

After the swimming lessons, they quickly change clothes for another activity, dodgeball. The game was played differently as it required two different sections to battle each other. It was their class and their opponent was a class of delinquents, the game was a 3 vs 3. and Marie was the first one to be called. Marie was still scowling, but deep inside she was very happy, finally something to vent her frustrations.

Marie just stood there unfazed, while her two peers were nervous. Their opponent was a known bully in the school, the blonde girl, known as Julie was the leader, with her two subordinates a Latina with cornrows and a redhead girl. the three girls were eyeing Marie, their intent was clear. She will be the target.

Edd was getting nervous. He hoped Marie will be all right.

The whistle was blown and the girls rushed to grab the ball, Marie's two companions were unlucky as not only they failed to get the ball first, they were also the first to fall. With a hardball hitting them on their bodies, they landed with a thud. Marie was fast enough as she was able to get a ball on her own. She dodged the ball that was thrown at her and she hurled the ball hard and hit the blonde girl on the nose. A crack echoed the gym. The game suddenly stopped as they assisted the injured girl, her two friends just stared at Marie but didn't do anything, they were too terrified to do anything.

Marie was now satisfied, call it quits as he swaps Marie and her teammates with other students. She returned to her seat where Edd was frowning at her.

"You should not have done that Marie." Edd was frowning. Marie just rolled her eyes.

"They had it coming."

"But still, remember to control your temper and emotions." Edd reminded.

Marie made a scowl, she already had vented her irritation and she doesn't have the time for this.

"Eddward you are the one who always told me that there are things that it is not my control, and this is it and you already know it what it is. So shut the fuck up and I can handle things my own." Marie hissed. She was already irritated about everything. She loves her oven-mitt but there are times that he too would suffer her wrath.

Edd was just silent, but he kept holding her hands. The best thing he can do now is to keep Marie from being irritated and do something brash, which is also a very difficult task.

The gym class was over and they have thirty minutes before their next subject, Marie went to the girl's room while Edd was waiting outside. He was checking his phone but something caught his eye, the last thing he saw was the blonde with the two same girls from the dodgeball game. Soon the girl's bathroom was filled with screams. Edd wasn't a religious man, even he married Marie on a church, he didn't pray to God, but today for the first time in his life he made a prayer.

"Dear God, please spare those girls from Marie."

Inside, Marie was pounding her opponents. A girl was already knocked down sprawling inside the cubicle, one was clutching her crotch and the blonde will surely have very expensive plastic surgery on her nose, as Marie kept punching her to the face. She soon dropped the now unconscious blonde to the floor, she turned to the other one but was surprised when a knife almost hit her on the neck. Her left hand quickly deflected the knife and her right hand countered on her opponent's chin. She was dazed and Marie didn't take any chances. She grabbed her hair and slammed on the sink. Knocking her out cold.

She then stacked the trio in the cubicles and quickly left the scene.

Marie leaned beside Edd. He was surprised to see a disheveled Marie. He brushed her hair with his hand and gave her the look.

"Those bitches think they could scare me." Marie gave a satisfied smirk.

"Marie." Edd sighed.

Marie fixed her disheveled hair and her wrinkled shirt,

"Come on let's go class starts in fifteen minutes."

"Double D? Marie?" A familiar voice had caught the couple's attention.

They turned to see a familiar couple was heading towards their direction. It was Nazz and Kevin. The couple was slightly different from what Edd had remembered, Kevin doesn't wear his red cap but instead, his red hair had a slick back style. He was wearing the school football jacket while Nazz wears a white turtleneck shirt with jeans, her hair grew to a shoulder length and tied to a bun, she had bangs that covered her left side. Edd and Marie finally saw what Johnny was talking about. There was a small white rose pin attached on the left side of their chest.

Kevin approached the two, he was careful as he was afraid to touch them. But Edd took a step closer and made it clear that they are real and harmless.

"Hey." Kevin greeted them

"Greetings Kevin, it is good to see you" Edd was smiling.

"Good to see you too man, I couldn't believe you are alive, with all these years."

"Edd! It's you!"

Nazz finally couldn't control her emotions, she went to Edd and hugged him tightly. Kevin wasn't surprised by Nazz's action, she was a good friend to Edd after all. Marie, on the other hand, tried to keep her cool, she was courteous enough to give Nazz a five-second hug before she yanked Edd away from her and hold him on his arm. Nazz gave Marie a disgusted look. While Kevin took Nazz's hand.

"It's good to see you too Nazz, I apologize for being away for a long time. It is just that Marie and I had both encountered some problems in the past that led us to run away." Edd explained

He wanted to be brief and don't want to spill any details to them. He observed that Kevin wasn't a jerk he supposed to be when they were young, maybe age and maturity had changed him. He too observed Nazz, there was more elegance in her movements than she was from their youth. She was the envy of the girls in their school, and Kevin was the perfect guy that every teen wanted to be. The perfect couple.

"I know there is not much time for now, how about we get together again these days and you can tell us your story, by the way, we heard that you're good at swimming how about would you like to join the football team?"

Edd declined, much to Kevin's dismay. But he patted on Edd's back

"It's nice to see you alive dude. And also to you." he then glanced at Marie. Finally acknowledging her, Marie just made a curt nod.

Nazz glared at Marie. And she returned the favor, the two never had interacted back then. Marie was envious and jealous of Nazz after all, she then gave Edd a kiss on their dance that made Marie's blood boil and Edd had a huge crush on her. And for Nazz she never liked Marie for treating Edd in a bad way and the constant torments from the past.

"Did you abduct him or something?" Nazz cut to the chase.

Edd and Kevin just looked at each other, both are dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?"

"You both disappeared that same day Marie. And when it involves you with Edd I know you're up to something. Guess my hunch was right." Nazz accused.

Marie gritted her teeth, she couldn't believe that Blondie was accusing her.

"And don't start with those scars Marie. I heard some reports earlier. He had scars. Just what did you do to him?! admit it! You tortured him until he submitted to your twisted will!" Nazz raises her voice.

"Listen, bitch. Whatever happened to me and Edd is none of your fucking business! And I would never be so low to do that thing." Marie countered, she also raised her voice.

Soon students stopped from their activities and started to flock the couples, the others took their smartphones and started to record the scene.

"Low? You are already low Marie, your nothing but trailer trash."

The people around them gasped, they never saw Nazz made an outburst. Marie clenched her fist and was about to punch her but instead, she controlled herself, she didn't want to cause any trouble for her and Edd, she also knew the recordings will be a disadvantage to her. Marie made a menacing glare but Nazz would not back down.

"Babe, just stop. Your embarrassing yourself." Kevin pleaded as he holds Nazz by the shoulders.

"Marie, please." Edd also pleaded

"**SHUT UP**!" Both Marie and Nazz shouted in unison at their respective partners.

Both men recoiled as Marie and Nazz both walked each other that they are an inch at each other's faces.

"You want a fight Blondie? I can give you a good one. No one is going to accuse me of something that I didn't do. And for your info, Edd is the one who proposed to me. Edd and I had endured too many troubles and that's what made us closer."

"I don't believe you. You tormented Edd, you chased him like an animal and you even humiliate him many times before. I see him suffer under your hands. You're just using him. Hell, you'll just be bored and leave him if there is a better dick around." Nazz taunted Marie.

"No way, Edd had a much better dick than Kevin's" Marie replied smugly.

Nazz was visibly surprised by Marie's statement, the students around them made a gasping sound while Edd and Kevin were both embarrassed. before Marie and Nazz could charge at each other, their respective partners had finally stepped in.

"Okay, that is too much." Kevin had enough as he finally took Nazz by the shoulder and ushered her away from Marie.

"Marie... Nazz, please. Cease this unwanted argument. You are making a scene." Edd said as he pointed at the gathering group of students, with a bonus of few teachers who decided not to intervene.

Nazz just stared at Marie with pure contempt, while Marie made a middle finger, with her wedding ring on it. This just amplified Nazz's hatred of the blue-haired girl. Edd ushered Marie as he wrapped his arms on her shoulder as he leads her away from the crowd. While Nazz was led by Kevin by the shoulders. Edd bid his farewell to them and Kevin gave an apologetic smile. They both left like nothing had happened as the onlookers were still processing the scene that had just happened.

"Just leave them, babe, they seemed to be a happy one," Kevin whispered Nazz as he gives a kiss on her neck.

"I hope you are right Kevin, I just don't trust Marie." Nazz was worried.

Kevin and Nazz went to their room while Edd and Marie to their respective classes. the event had caused a ruckus from both the students and teachers alike, the video of Marie and Nazz's confrontation went viral. Marie was given constant stares from the students, while the others were avoiding her, no doubt about the discovery of Edd's scars that raised red flags if Marie had done it. Edd did his best to defend Marie as he always held her, and defended her in front of people when a concerned teacher raised this topic on their class. Edd assured everyone that his scars were not Marie's doing.

Despite this Marie felt secure as her oven-mitt did his best for her well being, the hand that always held her tightly was more than enough to make her shrug-off any nasty comments and judgment from the people around her.

The class was finally over and the couple was on their locker when two people approached them, at first they don't recognize the two until Edd made a closer look and was speechless.

"Jimmy? Sarah?" Edd said in surprise.

Jimmy didn't have the braces he once wore, his facial feature had changed dramatically. He became a handsome young man with a perfect smile, his blonde hair neatly combed sideways. He wore a black vest over his white long sleeve shirt. He was now as tall as Edd, while Sarah wore a pink shirt and a short knee-length white skirt, her body also grew as she almost reached Jimmy by an inch.

"Edd, it's nice to see you again." Jimmy was the first one to greet Edd.

Despite his growth, his squeaky sweet voice hasn't changed that much.

"You're alive. Double D." Sarah added.

"Jimmy, Sarah… it is pleasant to meet you again." Edd greeted the two. Jimmy gave him a handshake while Sarah came forward and hugged Edd. Marie didn't do anything, she was leaning on the locker, watching the scene. She had enough confrontation for one day.

"We thought you died Double D," Sarah said as she released Edd.

"Yes, we all have. We were saddened when the news of you just vanished and the place was never the same. But the good news is that we now see you again." Jimmy said as he was now smiling. His positivity never changes.

"By the way, I worked as the school paper editorial here and Sarah is on the cheer squad, she is Nazz's protegee would you believe it? Every boy in the school is head over heels on her but not that I would allow it, a simple stroke of the pen and their lives are destroyed. I could snoop on their darkest secrets and exposed it for everyone to see. So if you need some juicy bits I could provide you some." Jimmy smiled showing his perfect set of teeth. While Sarah just blushed at Jimmy's words for her.

Edd smiled back and he looked at Sarah, suddenly something came into his mind.

"How is Ed," Edd asked. Sarah suddenly frowned as she told Edd about her brother.

"My stupid brother was crying for you over the years, he was hurt Double D, he even made a shrine for you. He never came out from his room in for two years. We didn't know what to do, mom and dad fought because they don't know what to do. Mom considered sending Ed away but dad threatened a divorce, it was hell. I want to blame Ed but he was sad. Sad Double D. It was until our uncle came and finally helped him. That took off a thorn on our side but mom and dad never really spoke since. He now works at his comic shop. He still cries when he was reminded about you." Sarah said sadly, for the first time Edd saw genuine care of Ed from Sarah.

Edd felt his heart was stabbed, he didn't know what effects he had done when he ran away. The poor Ed. But he felt a relief when he was doing fine after these years. Jimmy's phone suddenly ringed as he frowned. He glanced at Sarah who nodded at Jimmy. They bid Edd goodbye as they head to their destination. But before they leave, Edd asked a final question.

"By the way, how about Eddy?" Edd asked.

Both Jimmy and Sarah just looked at each other before they looked at Edd with a frown from Jimmy and disgust from Sarah.

"Eddy is a lost cause Double D," Sarah said.

"You should be careful about him, we cannot stay any longer we bid you adieu," Jimmy said as he and Sarah went towards the exit. They gave Edd much attention that they didn't notice Marie, or they tried their best to ignore her. It didn't matter to Marie, she ushered Edd to the exit.

"You okay?" Marie asked

"Yes turtle-dove, I'm fine. I felt a deep sadness for Ed but also jubilant that he was recovering."

Marie smiled at Edd, she knew how he cared for his friends like how she cared for her sisters.

"You rarely called me that name." Marie suddenly said, changing the topic which Edd didn't realize.

"What?" Edd asked, Marie just rolled her eyes.

"Turtle-dove, called me once since we were kids and that reverse psychology shit, and second on our wedding day."

Edd didn't say anything, he just gave a small laugh but Marie punched his shoulder as they headed to the parking lot.

"By the way, did you see those pins? Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin and… NAZZ…." Marie said as she mentioned Nazz's name with a hissing sound.

"Yes, I do… the pattern is the same. Societies, after all, need a subtle way to know each other."

"We should be careful around them, I had a bad feeling about them," Marie warned.

Edd didn't say anything. But Marie was right. He knew they were his friends but five years of being gone he knew he didn't recognize them from what they were before. He knew they had changed, and their meeting was some kind of a facade.

* * *

After school the couple had decided to take a tour on Peach Creek, it was only three-thirty in the afternoon, they told Noel and Teresa they will be home at six, so they have time to explore around.

During their drive Edd noticed that something was off, there was a red car following them for a good ten minutes. He instructed Marie to drive on an isolated area to see if it would follow them, unfortunately, the red car was still following. They were now on a dirt road with nothing but tall grass around, Edd and Marie quickly came up with a plan, as Edd gazed on the mirror to see two occupants. They both wore the Red Skull jacket but the difference is that the driver was wearing a skull bandanna on his face.

On his signal they decreased their speed, at that moment the red car quickly increased its speed and went to their side, Edd could now see their faces.

"You're dead!" the driver screamed.

The red car tried to ram their vehicle, fortunately, Marie was the one who is driving today. She quickly slammed the breaks as the red car had missed its target.

"Now Marie!" Edd commanded as he placed his feet on the car dashboard. As he braced for impact Marie revved the engine and rammed their pursuers from behind. The red car falls to a small ditch beside the road, as its occupants panicked as they went off from their vehicle. Before they could recover, a swift kick from Marie had landed on the red skulls member's face. But he was tough as he quickly recovered as he countered with a fist only for Edd to catch it and swiftly punched him. The first red skull fell, the second one took a pocket knife. He was visibly shaking, but he wanted to prove he was not a coward as he blindly swings his knife at the couple.

Edd quickly avoided the incoming slashes while Marie quickly took some dirt and threw at the red skull's face. In an instant, he was blinded as the painful sands scratching his eyes. Edd quickly took the red skull's armed arm and twisted it to his back, and kicked the back of his knees making the red skull member be on his knees. While Marie took the knife and quickly stabbed him on the left knee.

"Who the hell sent you and why are you trying to kill us?" Marie asked

Despite the painful twist and the knife on his knee, he tried to be tough.

"Fuck you bitch!" he said as he spits on Marie's face.

"Wrong Answer," Marie said coldly

She twisted the knife making a big hole on his knee, the red skull gang member screamed in pain but his agony wasn't over. While the knife was twisted Marie slowly push the blade upwards, slowly making a deep cut. Edd tried his best not to throw up, this wasn't his first time to see torture but this never excite him nor made him pleasant about it. But this was a life and death scenario he had to be strong.

"The boss!" he screamed before passing out from the pain.

"Fuck" Marie muttered. She was carried away by the torture, she was enjoying it but they missed the crucial detail.

Edd sighed but he quickly turned his attention to the other red skull gang. His bandanna was now gone and he could see his mouth wide open in shock. His face was pale and much to Marie's amusement is that a stream of liquid coming out from his pants. The red skull gang thought he had seen everything, the way he thinks himself as the toughest in the red skull, the way Marie stares him with cold dead eyes and Edd's skills made him reconsider what he thought about himself.

"Better tell me who the fuck sent you to kill us and you would be spared," Marie said while playing with the knife.

"Better tell her. She is not as forgiving as I am." Edd only muttered.

"The boss! he told us to scare you but we don't want to kill you!" The red skull member pleaded.

"Name?" Marie said coldly

"Eddy! Eddy McGee he "the accountant" he pays us! we take orders from him! please don't kill me!" he was now crying.

Marie rolled her eyes and Edd felt his heart sink.

"Thank you and goodbye," Marie said as she kicked the guy out cold.

Marie went to Edd as he was visibly disheartened. He was covering the wounded red skull with the bandanna the other wore, his mind was racing with too many thoughts. Marie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, we'll look at the bottom of this," Marie said assuring Edd.

Edd just smiled at Marie as he finished his bandaging on the wounded red skull gang. Before they could head back another car was seen visibly coming towards their direction. Edd and Marie quickly hide under the field of grass. Another batch of red skulls, this time they were five of them. Their car made a stop beside the couple's car and survey at the scene. They were in their early to mid-twenties. not the teens that the two encountered. They are armed with spiked baseball bats, and the driver which seems to be the leader had a pistol placed on his side. The couple knew they were the real deal and confronting them head-on will be dangerous.

They saw the two bloodied bodies of the young Red Skull members

"Fuck these kids. They thought they're tough." the leader said in disdain.

"They're just talking. Same to that accountant." the other one spat on the ground.

"If the boss sees this he will be disappointed with these kids." one member lamented.

Edd and Marie looked at each other, this was the leader's henchmen. Not the high schoolers under Eddie's payroll. These men worked for loyalty and brotherhood, not the face of Benjamin.

Edd and Marie slowly retreated, but Edd's phone suddenly ringed that made the men be alert. They drew their weapons and looked at the couple's direction. But before they could do anything, another noise had taken their attention. A tractor had come out of nowhere and rammed the gang's car. The impact had hit the leader before the four could react, a tall figure leaps out of the tractor armed with a 2x2 wood. In a blink of an eye, he struck one down on the jaw, the other who was the closest received a swift kick on his groin before the wood smashed on the temple that made him out cold. The other two rushed at the figure, but Rolf quickly took the baseball bat on the ground and clashed with the others. With sheer force, the gang member recoiled at the impact. This gave Rolf enough time to hit him on the head, despite its spike wrought on the head of the bat, Rolf didn't use the deadly weapon instead he used the unarmed part of the bat. The fourth one lounged at Rolf trying to wrestle with him. But Rolf quickly overpowered him as he broke his arms and gave him a headbutt that made him unconscious.

The leader was crawling as he tried to get his gun. But a foot had landed on his head.

"You defiled Rolf's sacred ground for the crops. Days of your constant harassing of Rolf's livestock that gave sleepless nights to Wilfred, Rolf had enough of your tomfoolery. For I am the Reaper, the Shredder and Tearer of the family's crops and the protector of the family's Animals!"

"What?!" the gang leader didn't understand what Rolf had just said.

"I am the son of a Shepherd! and you will suffer from Rolf's… **SHOE!**"

"You think a shoe could…" before the gang leader could finish his sentence his face was smashed by a hard shoe of Rolf. A few good strikes he was bloodied and unconscious.

Edd and Marie finally came out from their hiding spot, they made their presence known to Rolf. He turned and smiled at the couple as he quickly recognized them. Edd was impressed by Rolf's physique he was shirtless, his chest hair was thick but true to his Scandinavian blood, he had a buff body and stood 6'5 tall. His hair was shaven to the sides with the neck long hair on the back was braided, Edd reminded him that of a Viking clan he met years ago. He also sported a beard.

"Ah.. sock of the head Ed boy, you've finally returned, yes? Even without a sock on the head Rolf still recognizes you." Rolf beamed as he waved at the couple.

"It's nice to see you too Rolf." Edd greeted.

"by the way you're speaking to us seems like you're not surprised to see us," Marie said as she looked on the carnage.

Rolf studied Marie and he went closer to the couple. Without a word he sniffed the air and took a step back afterward. His smile widened.

"Oho, so this is your bride sock to the head Ed boy, Rolf could smell the musk of the union to the blue-haired Kanker and you Ed boy. And yes Rolf is not surprised because Rolf knew you are not dead since Nana's prediction was never wrong." Rolf said as Edd and Marie both blushed at his pronouncements.

"Why are you here Rolf?" Edd asked.

"Ah.. this is the plot of land that we purchased sock to the head Ed boy," Rolf said as he gestured on their surroundings.

Marie and Edd observed their surroundings, they finally realized that it was full of corn. This was what Johnny said that the farm Rolf had purchased.

"You mean this whole place is your farm?" Marie was amazed.

"Yes indeed, welcome to the 100 acres of Rolf's plantation."

"Quite impressive Rolf…." Edd was amazed but Rolf cut him off.

"Oho, speak with you I must but this son of a shepherd has so many things to do, on the first day of the weekend yes, I can accommodate you here on my farm. Just head forward on this road and you will see a bullhorn then you will see a road. Go there and you will see Rolf's new home."

Without any word, Rolf quickly took all of the beaten bodies of the Red skull gangs, including the two that Edd and Marie had beaten and placed them on the back of his tractor. Rolf quickly sped off to the cornfields as he would dump the bodies on the side road of the peach creek. This left Edd and Marie as they went to their vehicle.

"By the way who the fuck made that call on your phone anyway?" Marie suddenly remembered as she took Edd's phone from his pocket. Sh opened Edd's phone and started to investigate.

"I do not know Marie maybe…" before he could finish his sentence a hard object hit his head.

He saw his phone on the ground, Edd took the phone. There were two missed calls, one from Alice and the other one was a number but there was a corresponding text from the said number. Much to his horror, it was from Nazz she said she acquired his number from a friend and was just saying hello, but the worst part is the kiss emoji on the end. Edd was starting to sweat heavily he didn't know where did Nazz get his number.

"Marie... I swear I don't even know about this.." he tried to explain.

"Can it Eddward!" Marie stormed off to their vehicle.

Marie was pissed, they almost died because Blondie made a call for no reason and that kiss emoji?! And that fucking Alice, she swears she's going to rip them limb from limb. She entered their car and lit a cigarette as Edd was still doing his best to explain.

Their ride back home was exhausting, Marie wasn't speaking to Edd but he tried to explain that he didn't know anything and promised to keep the phone to vibrate, and less interaction with the opposite sex. But Marie was still pissed off, they arrived at their home and was surprised. May, Lee and Mrs. Kanker was there. They had just arrived ten minutes earlier and went to check on the couple. May apologized that they didn't see often on school because she was busy on their cheer-leading practice, while Lee was her day off today. This was the only day they are free and they decided to visit.

"I came to see and hold my sweet angel." Mrs. Kanker said excitedly.

"Come on Ma, let's see our angel upstairs," Marie said as she led her sisters and mother upstairs.

"I wanna hold the angel too," May said excitedly as she was about to run upstairs but grabbed by the hair by their mother.

"Not till your 25 and have a job May " Mrs. Kanker reminded May.

"But the angel will be grown up already," May said as she nursed her hair.

"Ma's right May." Lee agreed.

"Hey!" May protested but Marie, Lee and their mother just laughed.

Edd let out a sigh, this day was exhausting. He and Marie had just entered the school for two days and so many things had happened, his mind was racing as he remembered what the red skull gang had said. Eddy had ordered his men to hurt him and Marie, Eddy was his best friend and he was hurt by his actions, but he changed. He knew greed had changed Eddy. His peers now looked at Eddy with either disgust or disdain.

"I don't know what you are planning Eddy but I won't let you hurt my family," Edd muttered.

He went to the kitchen where Noel and Teresa were making dinner for the family. Whatever happens, Edd must be ready. He knew trouble would come these days and he will be two steps ahead.

****A/N: The characters and the show are owned by Cartoon Network and created by Danny Antonucci******** except for the cover art, I drew it. Feel free to like and review. Thanks for reading :-)****


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N****Hello, I know its been months since I have updated my story. I've been busy despite the pandemic, I have a job and also my laptop broke down, so it was hard for me to work my story. I find ways to complete the chapters. So I am using my Smart phone with office app... So forgive me if I have some errors; in spelling, paragraphs and grammars. But I'll do my best to keep my story interesting..****Each chapter is an alternate between the present and the past of Edd and Marie. I used the format from mini series, that is why each chapter is like an episode. This chapter is a special one, (That is why this Chapter will be the longest one I have ever done).but I have decide to separate this into two chapters. Warning, this contains Mature scenes.**

**"Our first day of school at New Dawn Jr. High was a literal hell. We have encountered things that are way beyond than I can't comprehend. But despite this, we have gained new friends and they have guided us. This was also the toughest time of our lives as this had tested both me and Marie and It is also the Lowest point of our relationship."**

Edd was lying on the floor in a fetal position, clutching his stomach in pain. But despite this, he did his best to reach out to the black fabric that became a part of his life and his identity. His beanie. It was dangling in front of him, held by an older teen riddled with piercings on his face. He, along with his buddies had ganged up on Edd, senselessly beating him up while the crowd just watched in amusement.

"Aww… that's a cute little scar you got there." the teen sneered.

"Please desist. Don't look!" Edd pleaded as he desperately covered the scar on his forehead.

"Well folks we had a real-life harry potter here." people around them laughed at the joke.

He didn't expect this would happen, everything suddenly went downhill in a blink of an eye. They never had anticipated such brutality from the students, as they never had done anything wrong to them. But the way the people glance at them since they set foot on the school entrance, they sense the killing intent from their eyes. Like a pack of hungry wolves watching closely to their prey.

The lively chatter and laughter suddenly died down, while the others stopped on their tracks, as all of the students around them suddenly stopped from whatever their activity as they watched two. Edd and Marie became worried as the crowd surrounds them, the atmosphere suddenly became grim.

An older teen with face piercings and his four friends was the first to emerge from the crowd, he didn't say anything but he kept his eyes on Edd and Marie. Despite Marie's protest Edd tried to talk with the teen, only for him to be punched on the gut. Marie tried to act but she was suddenly held by five women from behind, all of them wore a Gothic outfit. They had dragged Marie to the ground pinning her helplessly, one of the girls took a bottle with an unknown liquid from her locker and poured it over on Marie's face.

Edd pleaded desperately, but his pleas fell into deaf ears as they continued their beating on him. They soon took an interest in his beanie and removed from his head, much to Edd's panic and their amusement. Marie fought desperately to be free, but the girls had resorted to violence and one of them punched her, leaving her in a dazed state. Everyone around them started to laugh at the two's demise, then one of them started to chant "Finish them" which the others followed chanting. This emboldened their assailants as they prepare their worst for the two.

"Leave them alone." a faint voice cut the students laughter.

A slim brunette teen with short shaggy hair stood a few meters from the crowd, he was wearing a white collared shirt and faded jeans. His tired eyes fixated on the group, gesturing at the two on the floor. The people around them suddenly became quiet and they quickly scattered, the gang gave him a wary look before dropping Edd's beanie and walking away from him. The group of goth girls were visibly scared as they quickly hurried away from the approaching teen.

Within a few minutes, only the three remained in the hallway. He then walked towards the still struggling Edd and took the beanie from the floor, he gave it back and offered a helping hand towards him. Edd weakly grabbed the teen's hand, and he was lifted with ease.

"Are you alright?" the teen asked.

Edd dusted himself and he turned away from his savior, he didn't want him to see the scar on his forehead as he quickly put the beanie on his head. He then assessed his injuries, when he was finished he then faced his savior.

"Yes, we are fine thank you" Edd answered weakly because of his injuries.

"Name's Marcus." the teen introduced himself.

Edd didn't reply as he went to Marie's direction who was coughing and was spitting profusely, he took a handkerchief and wiped the liquid from her face. The smell of the liquid was oddly familiar to Edd but he didn't say anything.

"They pour piss over me." Marie seethed.

Edd just sighed in defeat, he took Marie's hand and helped her to stand up. He then turned to their savior, he gave them an apologetic smile.

"Forgive my rudeness, I'm Edd and this is Marie" Edd introduced.

He extended his hand, but Marie didn't acknowledge Marcus who was busy wiping herself. Marcus took Edd's hand and shook it before he started to hand their bags back to them, he didn't say anything else but he gestured his hand to the hallway.

"I believe we are in the same class. Follow me." Marcus stated as he started to walk away.

Edd and Marie looked at each other with confusion, but they still followed Marcus. When they finally arrived at their room, the teacher gave them a confused look before going to his table. The students suddenly became tensed as they eyed the newcomers, the teacher made a surprising sound before speaking at the two.

"Oh you must be the two new students here. Well this is a first. Well there are two available seats in the back. Class this is Eddward Edwards and Marie Kanker." the teacher introduced.

The students continued to stare at the two, but Marie, this time had enough. She glared back and the students.

"Ya got a problem with us?" she snarled.

This had a good effect as the students were visibly recoiled by Marie's action, the teacher just gave an amused smile. He took the papers on his desk and studied it, he returned his attention to them after examining the papers on his desk

" So the two of you are Noel's relatives?" the teacher asked.

"Yes we are" Edd answered politely

"Is there a problem? sir?" Marie asked rudely

"Well the girl got his temper alright." the teacher was convinced this was indeed Noel's relatives.

Edd sighed relief as Noel's plan seemed to work. Introducing them as Noel's distant relative to lessen any suspicions and the chances of being in danger.

"Well, hello there" another teen said as he extended his hand.

Edd didn't shake it as he was wary at the stranger in front of him. The teen in front of him was just smiling, as he adjusted his reading glasses between on his nose. He had short blonde hair and had the same freckles as Marie. Even though he was friendly, Edd could sense something was off with him.

"I cannot blame your mistrust. You and your Gal were strangers here after-all." the teen said, as his hand was still in the air. He is still waiting for Edd to shake his hand.

Edd didn't reply even he wanted to shake the stranger's hand but he was still in doubt, while Marie fought the urge to break the hand of the stranger.

"You can talk to him, aside from me, he is not as hostile as the others" Marcus whispered.

With Marcus's words, Edd finally shook the hand and he urged Marie to do the same, much to the girl's annoyance but she soon gave a handshake as well.

"My name is Virgil. I can be your guide." the teen said as he smiled.

"Guide?" Edd asked, he was confused as to why he needed a guide.

"You don't belong here… you do realize the both of you stand out like a hare in a den of lions. There were no transfer students here for years." Virgil explained.

Edd knew Virgil was right. The moment when they had set foot in the school, there was something off in the place, as the students around them were different from what he had encountered from his past.

The school day was finally over, much to Edd's relief. Despite his love for learning and education, this was the first time he was glad he was going home. They were told by Marcus and Virgil to stay behind to let the locals go home first, they sat at the corner of the school building to observe. People soon flocked the schoolyard, some students giving them glances, but the presence of Marcus and Virgil made them to quickly turn away, much to Edd and Marie's relief. Virgil then told them about how divided were the people in the school.

"And I believed you've met Joseph and his friends, and also Belinda's group." Virgil pointed out at the crowd outside the school.

Edd had observed that the students were indeed in distinct groups, he saw Joseph with other students wearing camouflage-patterned clothing, they were walking towards the nearby woods. He had a hunch that they were connected to those bandits he encountered. Then he saw what supposed to be Belinda's group all clad in Gothic outfits and dark clothing, they were waiting under the tree until they were picked up by a black van. What unsettled him the most is that one of them turned her head where Edd was standing, she smiled at him before she entered the vehicle.

"Looks like she's interested" Virgil suddenly said.

"Who? The dark-haired girl?" Edd asked.

"Yes. That's Belinda your resident witch, from the Dawn Witch Cult"

"Witch?" Edd was visibly surprised by the word 'witch'

"Yes you will see soon what I am talking about.. but look a your right" Virgil instructed.

Edd and Marie saw another group of students who were making noises, the male teens had started to remove their shirts much to the delight of their female counterparts who were cheering them. They were harassing another group of students that had a uniform symbol of the sun on their clothing, it took a short time before the two groups suddenly engaged in an all-out brawl. Edd observed that the shirtless teens were all wearing metal armbands.

"The rowdy ones… They belong to the Scions of Wulfen, they are proud of their Viking heritage and those metal armbands are their identification… The Order of the Sun was also a unique one, they believe in a sun deity and adopted medieval lifestyles. They are locked in an eternal conflict with each other."

Virgil, again pointed out three other groups of students watching the fight in a good distance. The first group was wearing prim and proper clothing, they were watching the riot with disgust. Another group has wolf patches either on their clothing or bags they watched the fight in amusement, but they kept their glances on the third group in their opposite direction with contempt. As the other group wore distinct hoodies and were distinctively pale skin complexion one of them glanced at their direction and this time he looked at Marie. The teen smiled showing his fangs, much to Marie's amusement.

"Those prim and proper students belonged to the New Dawn Society, they are from the wealthy part of this community here. The ones with the wolf patch were the Sons of the Wolf, they have a great fascination with becoming werewolf but their ultimate dream is to become Lycans. Those who wear hoodies are from the Children of the Fang, Their dream is to become real vampires but word is that they are becoming one, they drink real blood after-all and lastly Jacob's their group leader, the one who looked at Marie just now…"

"Vampires, then werewolves' wannabe and we got a real secret society. This sounds familiar." Marie scowled. The situation she had

"Sounds like a cliché right? Like born out of a movie or any show, but this place does exist and this place after-all is where you can freely do what your heart's desire. Like a fantasy world, but to me this what represents an inferno where people do evil to one another and other people who don't want this at all, we're the one to suffer the most." Virgil lamented as he pointed to the other students.

Edd could see a small crowd of students who were visibly scared and did their best to avoid any contact with other groups. They were clustered in and did their best to walk home away as possible. Virgil pointed at them with a hint of sadness on his eyes.

"They are the people who don't have to do anything with the other groups, mostly they were the descendants from the original settlers here, while others were sons and daughters of fugitives, outcasts from other places where they hope to live in peace. But seems peace had eluded them, for there is only violence and death." Virgil said in a distraught voice.

"What are you going to do in this situation may I ask?" Marcus finally spoke.

"I don't know" Edd answered.

He don't know what to do in this situation, despite being the brainy one and this was not his first life and death problem. This situation was a whole new level for him to comprehend.

"I'll say we face them head-on." Marie declared.

"Marie?! you cannot always do anything head-on!" Edd was aghast by Marie's answer.

"And what? Let them eat us alive?" she snarled at Edd.

The two continued to bicker while Virgil and Marcus looked at each other, they both nodded and ushered the two that it is time to go. They all walked home, Virgil and Marcus didn't leave the two until they were a good few feet from their house, before bidding their farewell.

"Will you two be alright?" Edd asked with concern.

"You do know this place is dangerous."

Both Marcus and Virgil smiled at the two.

"Thanks for your concern but we'll be fine." Marcus assured the two.

"See you tomorrow." Virgil bid their farewell.

The teens shared their experience with their foster parents, after they saw the bruises and how a mess they are. Noel and Teresa had admitted that New Dawn was a well-guarded place. It was written off on any maps including GPS, people from the outside usually were stopped whenever they accidentally use the route going to New Dawn by authorities, but if some managed to enter they were usually ended up badly and likely never to return. Harry Smith after-all have very strong connections whether in Government or any Private sectors. That is why the locals knew each other, what they do and who they are.

The purpose of making Edd and Marie as Noel's blood relative is to discourage any potential dangers from the locals. The people on New Dawn owe Noel and Teresa favors, but the teens on the school were different. They advised the two to find a way to gain allies

The following weeks have been to be kinder to Edd and Marie, as Virgil guides them on the everyday activities of the school, and how to deal with the others. They managed to avoid any dangerous groups and learned how to identify their subtle ways to hide their identities such as their mannerisms and how they interact with other people. Edd had impressed his teachers, in both academic and ideas. Especially to Mr. Farnsworth, the science teacher appreciated Edd, as he was the only kid who truly loves science. Marie on the other hand was doing average, but her art skill and her wits nonetheless had impressed others.

But despite their progress in their school life, there was a rift forming between the two.

Because of their personalities, they view and handle their problems differently. They often clashed on their beliefs, they often bicker what is the best solution. Unfortunately, some people have not completely forgotten about them. There was constant harassment from Joseph and his group, and Marie had enough of them. She confronted Joseph much to Edd's horror, as he was finding ways to resolve things peacefully.

But Joseph wasn't keen on settling things peacefully, he sees the two as mere playthings. This time there were no witnesses around, the two 'new kids' had picked a bad place to hang around during lunch. It was his chance, despite the warning from his folks not to bother them. So what if they were the smugglers' relatives, they could find another people to get their stuff for all he cared. He will have his fun, as the blue-haired girl in front of him isn't backing down. While the scrawny boy this time tried to talk his way out, he would enjoy this moment as he will surely make them suffer this time. With a nod to his group, they approached the two ready for the kill.

If it wasn't for Virgil and Marcus sudden appearance, there was going to have another bloody incident to happen. Joseph was visibly disturbed by the two teens, he hurriedly ran away from them along with his group. Marcus asked the two if they were alright, but he was ignored as Edd and Marie had started to argue.

"You are always hot-headed Marie!" Edd exclaimed having enough on Marie's attitude.

"You always tried to talk things out even when it is obvious that it doesn't work." Marie barked, she didn't back down.

"At least I'm doing my best to avoid any deadly confrontation like the last time!" Edd said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sick of ya just talk and talk. You can't even properly defend yourself! Do you know why we were attacked last time? Because you are weak! You're too nice… you're lanky and can't even lift. Do you think you can survive this as a goody two shoes? Well think again Einstein because this place is a hell and you should know it by what we've been through!"

"I know what we've been through Marie! And I do my best to be civilized… I won't be like them! I'm through with your hot-headed attitude! All you do is fight, fight and fight you didn't care in any outcome on your actions! Think of the consequences! I know we can handle things here without spilling any blood, we have to set things peacefully and I firmly believe this was the option."

"And I thought you're a smart person who can see things better. I thought you would understand that we have to fight in this place. You're too naïve! You think those assholes would listen to your ranting?!"

"I believe we could make a difference. We can survive this by reasoning Marie."

"You think of the impossible Double D!"

"Ever since we've been together sometimes I cannot understand you Marie. You always act on your own and you are doing what you and your sisters I thought you could change to be more civilized and I am disappointed in you" Edd was now angry as he pointed Marie with his accusing finger.

"Why? Because I'm a Kanker? That I disappointed you and I do not meet your standards? Do you think that I would follow what you wanted? No wonder you and Eddy fought." Marie gave a finishing blow.

Edd didn't say anymore, he was really upset of Marie's words and action. Marie fight the urge to cry, Edd still didn't appreciate who she was as a person, all she could do is to glare at Edd, while their two friends had wisely kept their reservations on the scene. There was a long staring battle between the two before Marie finally snapped.

"Goodbye Eddward!" She stormed off from the three.

"Farewell Marie!" Edd made his farewell and walked towards the opposite direction.

They both left in different directions, leaving their only two friends behind. Virgil scratched his head in confusion while Marcus remained stoic.

"So…What should we do?" Virgil asked Marcus.

"Let them sort their problem, best we can do is to guide them" Marcus replied.

Virgil just sighed but he knew Marcus was right, all he could do for now is to adapt from their new situation.

* * *

Days have passed and the two did not acknowledge each other's presence, as their relationship continued to become more strained. While their friends, Marcus and Virgil did their best to assist the two. But unfortunately, their relationship worsened when they met different people.

Edd liked to study in the library, as this was the only sanctuary he found in the school. The regular students seemed to avoid the place; the old librarian was the probable cause. She had a very intimidating aura, and she had a sharp tongue as Edd have observed. Belinda came out of nowhere one day as she sat in front of Edd's table, she quickly introduced herself. At first Edd was reluctant but he remembered her during Virgil's introduction, he remembered her smiling at him at the distance.

She wears a black off-shoulder blouse with a matching midi skirt and sandals, and her long dark hair was tied to a braid. Edd was awed not just by the looks; she had an ivory skin and unmatched beauty. But also how Belinda presented herself, she talked with smartness and elegance. She was also one of the top students in their school, as he remembered that Virgil had once explained to him earlier. She was way ahead from Marie.

The two became quick friends after the introduction as they discuss different fields of their interest, as much to Edd's surprise Belinda had extensive knowledge in chemistry, which was his favorite subject. Their chatter was suddenly interrupted, when Edd had accidentally nudged and dropped Belinda's books. Belinda just smiled at Edd as he went down to take the books from the floor. He picked the books one by one and was amazed by it. Most were advanced subject s but there some interesting books that caught his eye, he took the black ones and he observed that they were occult books. At first he was confused, but he soon remembered that Virgil mentioned that Belinda was a witch.

Edd refused to believe at Virgil's words as he saw Belinda far from being a witch, maybe the way she dresses or how she talks that could label her as a witch. But he knew Virgil could be speaking the truth. He had only one way to find out, and it won't be good.

He returned the books from the table and he smiled sheepishly, the just giggled as she secured the books beside her. Edd felt something he could not understand, as the longer he gaze at Belinda the lighter he feels. It was like he was sleeping under the clouds.

"May I inquire of you something?" Edd asked nervously.

"Go on?" Belinda answered, she was now curious.

"Umm… Are you a…?" He couldn't finish a sentence, he was afraid of the reaction Belinda might give.

"Sorceress, Enchantress? Witch?" Belinda said with a smile.

"A friend told me about you and for me maybe it's just a rumor…" He couldn't finish his sentence as he was now hiding his face under his beanie from embarrassment.

"What if I am? This place has its mysteries after-all. You're not interested to be my friend anymore?" Belinda giggled.

Edd was speechless at Belinda's subtle admission.

"Oh… no… I am not disturbed by the fact you practice mystics, besides I need a friend now." Edd said with sadness in his voice.

"I thought you had a friend with you… you know… the blue pixie-haired and hot-headed one always on your side."

Edd's mood suddenly became sour at the mention of Marie.

"She is a lost cause." He said bitterly.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Belinda said as she holds Edd's hand.

"It's alright." He said.

They continued to have interesting discussions for half an hour until Belinda bid her farewell.

"Oh look at the time. I'll be heading to my class now. See you later Edd." Belinda stood up from her chair and suddenly kissed Edd on the cheek.

Edd was surprised by her action as the unusual feeling he felt minutes ago suddenly returned, and this time he could smell the sweet scent of flowers. He couldn't move nor think clearly, as all he could feel right now is that he was in bliss.

* * *

Marie on the other hand, met Jacob outside the school. Under the shade of the tree where she always hang out alone, it was usually fun with Edd beside her but with their argument everything wasn't the same anymore. The cool taste of menthol from her cigarette helped her to relax, she knew Teresa would be pissed if she would found out she took her packet. She took another one when she finished the stick; this was her fourth stick this morning. She cursed when she realized she lost her matchbox from her pocket.

Jacob suddenly came out of nowhere, with a lighter on his hand and lit it to Marie's cigarette. Marie accepted the light and inhaled the smoke into her lungs, when satisfied she blew the smoke onto Jacob's face. He didn't seem to be disturbed by Marie's action, but instead he gave her a seductive smile. Marie rolled her eyes as she did her best to ignore Jacob, but this was proved to be futile. He was aggressive, but not the irritating way that some other guys would do. He introduced himself and Marie was impressed, she could sense the aggressiveness and confidence from him. They did a small chatter and they started to get to know each other.

Jacob was unusually pale, his face has sharp features with a stern gaze, and his fangs were showing when he smiles. He wore a brown hoodie with the hood covered his head, along with skin-tight jeans and converse. Marie observed that under the hood he had light blond hair, and there were rashes on his skin. Jacob frowned when he sensed Marie was staring at his rashes, he distracted Marie to join him with his group. He then pointed to a group of teens, who were smoking and loitering under the shade around the corner. Most of them wore hoodies as they avoided the sunlight like a plague, they waved at Jacob and they even beckoned at Marie to join them. But Marie was reluctant and Jacob could see this, he had to convince her.

"I know you don't trust us but believe me babe, we won't hurt you." Jacob assured

"Seen too many people saying the same stuff, what makes you special?" Marie retorted, she didn't trust Jacob, for now.

"For starters we didn't mess with you since you came here, and we're not Joseph and his dogs. I know we barely knew each other but believe me I can be trusted. I took an interest of you since first day you came here to be honest. I recall we meet each other eye to eye" he reminded her during their encounter.

"Yeah I remember, you gave me that creepy smile of yours" she said.

Marie knew Jacob was right, after the incident only Joseph and his group were the ones who mess with her and Edd, the other kids seem to avoid or don't care about them.

"So you're a vampire huh?" Marie asked bluntly. She remembered well what Virgil had told them, and she was curious about Jacob when she first saw him from the distance a few days ago.

Jacob was visibly surprised by Marie's question, but he quickly recovered as he smiled at her.

"What if I am a vampire?" he replied coolly.

"So you could turn into a bat and fly around, afraid of sunlight, and speak "bleh" three times after your sentence. Or maybe you could run at incredible speed have inhuman abilities you can even read my mind. And have a battle with a teen wolf over me?" Marie asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Jacob was amused by Marie's stereotype on vampires, instead of being offended he laughed.

"You watched way too many movies but I'm not a fully pledge vampire…Not yet, it takes time but I will these coming days."

"Really?" Marie was now getting interested.

"What about the other one? The one who wears a silly beanie on his head… and always bitching like a girl? You seemed lonely here" Jacob suddenly asked, trying to change the subject.

Marie's face suddenly twisted in rage, was still upset on Edd.

"Fuck him." She spat.

"Why hanging out with a loser anyway?"

"I have my reasons and stay the fuck out of it"

Jacob held his hands up defensively.

"Sorry about that babe. I won't mention him anymore, I believe you deserve better."

"Its fine I need something to cool off." Marie sighed. There was a trace of sadness on her.

Jacob noticed this and laid a perfect plan for Marie.

"How about we ditch class today and let me help you put some payback on Joseph." Jacob offered.

Marie suddenly smiled evilly at Jacob's invitation. The thought of payback and this time with help was a very good start for Marie. If Jacob can help her, then he can be a very good friend for her.

"Sounds fun… It's payback time!" Marie cracked her knuckles as she now joined Jacob and his group.

Jacob smiled as he put his arms around Marie, he was expecting a repercussion from Marie but instead she gave him a mischievous smile.

"I like a man that's aggressive and direct." Marie said. This made Jacob to smile.

* * *

Two months later, Edd and Marie seemed to have their own lives. They have completely disregarded each other since their argument, they would not speak to each other, save for annoyed glances that they were giving. They sat on the opposite direction every-time when they eat and they would do their best to avoid crossing each other's paths. Noel and Teresa at first were not worried, thinking of it as a simple teen quarrel. But an incident where Marie intentionally shoved Edd out of her way, the boy didn't take this lightly as he threw a handful of mud towards Marie. There was a light scuffle but the older couple had stopped them both. They were worried but cannot do anything, for now, so they decided to separate the two for a time being.

In school everything was much worse for the two. Edd one day found Marie was outside taking a smoke along with her new friend under the shade of trees near the school, and the sight of Jacob leaning on Marie's ear gave him shivers that he could not comprehend. Jacob wrapped his arm around Marie and pulls her closer to him, as Marie seems to be comfortable with Jacob. He didn't see the tough and hard as nails Marie that he knew so much, but instead he saw her being happy with Jacob.

He walked closer to them but enough not to be seen, he doesn't like to eavesdrop on people's privacy. But the sight of Marie with another man, it had made him forget every moral value he knew. He walked closer to them and then stopped in his tracks when he was in hearing range.

"You give Joseph a hard time, I'm impressed, Marie" Jacob said as he leaned closer to Marie's ear.

"He deserves the beating he got, he was lucky I was easy on him. But having to wear a mask? Was that necessary? I wanted him to see my face when beating him up"

"Trust me babe I don't want Joseph to mess with you"

"You're such a caring guy, aren't ya" Marie said in a sultry voice.

"I would do anything for you babe" Jacob leaned his face closer to Marie as if he is going to kiss her.

"That's what I like you, not like someone I used to know" she said as she leaned her face closer to Jacob.

Edd felt like he was smashed into a thousand pieces by Marie's words, as it looks like she finally found her ideal man. He felt shit as the uncomfortable beating of his heart, and the shivers now running across on his body. He hated to admit it but he was aware what was happening to him. He relied on his knowledge on both biology and psychology. Wasn't he supposed to despise her? He should also be disappointed with her. But Marie's words and the sight of Jacob about to kiss Marie in front of him was something he could not accept.

"Why should I be jealous" He thought bitterly.

The kiss didn't happened as Marie suddenly turned her head away, teasing Jacob. The teen frowned but a bit but he whispered something at Marie which the girl giggled.

The scene suddenly gave a big relief on Edd as he quickly turned around and went to the opposite direction; as if that kiss did happened he wouldn't know what to do. The best option he could do now is to avoid Marie at all. An idea suddenly came into his mind, he needs to find Virgil and help him to do something.

Jacob glanced at Edd, as he knew that he was observing them. By letting Edd hear their conversation and the illusion that he and Marie was about to kiss, had helped him to rid any unwanted obstacles for his plans. He owed this success with the help from a certain 'witch'. Beside him Marie was taking a smoke and listening to her favorite music on her phone, she was sitting next to Jacob and her head was resting on his shoulder. She was unaware what Jacob had done, as she glanced at him and wondered where he was looking at.

"Hey, something wrong?" Marie asked Jacob when she saw him looking at the corner.

"Nothing babe." Jacob replied. He gives Marie a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Marie hated to go into the library. Not because of the boring environment, nor the old school librarian was a total bitch. It was the irritating sight she would always see, Edd and Belinda were studying on a distant table together. They huddled together on a single book, with Belinda purposely leaned closer to Edd. She could see Belinda's bosom purposely touching on Edd's arm making him sweat, but he didn't say anything nor gave his famous 'not intruding his personal space' like he would always say to her.

She went inside without being noticed, as she quickly searched for a technical book. She saw Edd was occupied on giving lectures while Belinda was staring at him intently, and Edd seems to be blushing in response. She didn't care for Edd anymore, but she felt a pang of pain in her chest. The faint sound of giggling from their direction irritates her more, she wanted to march into their direction and tell them to shut the fuck up, especially to Belinda.

"You're really cute you know" Belinda whispered. But Marie could hear them clearly.

"Thank you for your compliment, I believe you are more fascinating than I am" Edd replied.

"You're a flatterer you know that?"

"If it is the only way to please you, I would gladly do that milady" Edd said in a chivalrous way.

Marie was clearly pissed by their conversation. She wondered why the old hag didn't reprimand the two for being noisy. She knew Belinda was way ahead of her in smartness and looks, but she knew she had something that could best her. If only Edd could see her talent.

She finally found the book she was looking for and quickly gave it to the librarian to be checked out. It took an agonizing three minutes and the librarian's lecture on returning the book on time. Before she went outside, she took a final glance at the two. They were still busy reading and Belinda suddenly rested her head on Edd's shoulder, the boy didn't seem to be disturbed by Belinda's action. Instead he wrapped his arms around her.

Marie gave a huff and left the room. Little did she know that Belinda was watching her, with Edd sleeping peacefully on her ample bosom, she smiled mischievously as her plan worked. The illusion she cast had worked perfectly.

* * *

That night the older couple had decided to give the two teens the talk, as they couldn't stand the hostile and awkward atmosphere between the two. Noel told Edd to accompany him at the attic while Teresa told Marie that the car needs repairs in the garage.

In the attic, Edd was confused at first. Then realization suddenly came into his mind, as Noel told edd to take a seat on the box. Noel gave Edd a can of beer, much to the teen's dismay. He told him that he was too young to drink any alcoholic beverages, and he never liked the alcohol, but Noel told him it will help him.

"What happened kiddo?" Noel asked. He was always direct as Edd had observed

"What do you mean?" Edd asked. But he could see from Noel's eyes that he isn't buying it.

"You know what I mean… You and Marie" Noel said calmly.

There was a long silence, Edd was a bit nervous but he took Noel's advice and he took a sip from his beer. He felt something was rushing through his head but he felt all of his emotions had been washed away.

"She is an uncontrollable woman who doesn't know how and when to stop! All she knew is fight! Can't she be any normal human being to think any rational and sound judgement! And I am really disappointed in her that she cannot change!" he suddenly blurted out.

Noel was silent, but he was amused how Edd would always rant, he was lucky he had a decent knowledge in vocabulary.

"So you hate her because of what she is? And you're disappointed because she didn't do what you want her to be? Considering the fact that both of you live together for god how long now? You didn't think that you could at least appreciate her for what she is or what the two of you been through? You know she's right that you have to fight just to survive and you can't always talk your way out."

Edd's face was now flushed both from the alcohol and the emotions he felt right now, while Noel just opened another can of beer and calmly listening to him ranting. Despite his frustrations about Marie, he let Noel's words sink into his thoughts. He took another sip of his beer, and he let out a sigh.

"And I dislike her rough attitude, her guts, and her wild personality but I don't hate her… I think…" Edd stopped in a moment and was now in doubt as if he really hated Marie.

"You think? You're lucky to have that girl beside you kid or you wouldn't have lasted here. Think of it kid. you got to be grateful on what you have and she is the only person you got left since you ran away from your home. You two helped each other and have each others back. You're just going to throw it all away suddenly because she didn't meet your expectations? People don't change easily and you have to accept who they are. Trust me kid I meet too many people and I appreciate some of them despite their flaws." Noel went and sat beside Edd, he then patted on his back like a real father would do to comfort his child.

"You two came here together and it would be really fucked up if you two just separate like that. Communication is the key kid. Just try and talk to her, you're good at persuasion and I know Marie would listen. Just avoid any unnecessary words."

Edd had contemplated all of Noel's words, did he really take everything for granted what he and Marie's been through. He remembered Marie told him that his attitude of forcing people to change into his liking had costed his friendship with Eddy, and he will also do the same to Marie. He cannot force Marie or anyone to change and his ideals of making a difference can't be applied to the real world.

He felt the alcohol now have an effect for him but he shrugged it off. Noel assisted Edd to stand up as he took the beer can from his hand, but Edd told him that he was fine and can walk on his own.

"I'll be out for a study with my friend." He excused himself. He was a little tipsy but he walk anyway.

"Alright kiddo, don't forget what I've told you." At first Noel was worried if he can walk, but he trusted Edd and let him go.

In the garage, Teresa handed Marie a combination wrench as the blue-haired teen tightened a bolt on the engine block. She lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke. She knew something was up, as Teresa's body language were surprisingly similar to her mother, whenever she would scold Marie or wanted to talked to her about something serious.

"You have to say something?" Marie quickly cut to the chase.

Teresa frowned, as she was dismayed that Marie can see through her intentions. She was about to say something when she was suddenly cut off.

"If this is about me and Edd just forget about it." Marie was now irritated, she didn't look at Teresa, but instead she continued her focus on the engine.

"Yes, it is about you and Edd." Teresa said in a calm voice. She doesn't want Marie on the bad side.

"Ugh! Fine! What do you want to know?" Marie finally had her attention on Teresa, as he crossed her arms and gave her a challenging look.

"Everything" Teresa's tone was now serious. She didn't back down from Marie's gaze.

Despite being stubborn, Marie respects Teresa. She was like her mother but more kind and understanding, despite her intimidating and tough appearance she acted with motherly love for both her and Edd. She lowered her arms and threw the now empty cigarette butt on the side, she turned her back on Teresa and returned to work on the engine but she gave her answer.

"He cannot man up, he always talk,talk and talk. He likes to think everyone has goodness in them which is clearly a pipe dream. He always thinks of rainbows and butterflies, he couldn't see the reality that this world is harsh and he need to wake the fuck up." Marie threw her still burning cigarette to the floor. Teresa could see that Marie was still angry at Edd, but she knew this could not keep on forever.

"But he had a point Marie, and I know you're a realist but sometimes you had to look in a different perspective so that you could understand the others. From what you've told me back then, he did his best to find any solution but we know the outcome is bad."

"Ya think? I don't think so, his goody two shoes act won't work here. And what I see here and back from Peach Creek is nothing different, this is a Dog eat Dog world we live in. And people out there are more fucked up than we are. " Marie said as she tightened a bolt with more force.

"But there is Edd, and he is a living proof that there is still goodness in this world. He's a good kid and compared to those morons out there, he will be the only decent person you've got. If you think you could survive out there head on without thinking clearly, you're on a straight path to your grave. Sometimes you have to think things through before you take any action and I see that he can lead you to a good path Marie."

Marie doesn't want to be lectured, but Teresa had a point. Edd was a good person and he abhor violence, and he always thinks things through rather than going all out. She knew her Ma told her always to fight back especially when people do wrong with her, but that was not always the case, as Edd was a living proof that you don't always have to fight.

She stopped from her work and glared at Teresa, but the older woman didn't budge.

"Just talk to Edd, don't fight. If you need to swallow your pride then do it. Reconcile with him. Don't let your temper messed with your head. And listen to Edd and think things through." Teresa said but this time, with authority in her voice.

They were locked in a tense staring battle as neither would back down, but in the end Marie was the first one to break eye contact as she gather her thoughts. Marie didn't say anything, as Teresa's words hit her. Was she really too stubborn to listen to any reasoning like Edd would?

They were silent for few minutes as they finished fixing the car, Teresa assisted Marie for the final tune up. When it's over Teresa wanted to add something but Marie was the first one to speak.

"I'm going out tonight okay? Just tell Noel that I'll be back the soonest." Marie said as she closed the hood and quickly left the garage leaving Teresa all alone.

"Fuck..." Was all she could say.

Teresa was left alone in the garage, she started to clean the area and hope that their plan would work. Then a faint footsteps caught her attention, she didn't turned around but she knew Noel was now leaning on the door.

"How it goes?" Noel asked.

"Marie's too stubborn but I think I managed to soften her up." She said with concern.

"Same with Edd. Too smart for his own good but I know he can figure it out."

"What will happen next?" Teresa asked.

Noel slowly went to Teresa and wrapped his arms around her waist. Teresa raised a brow at Noel's intention but she let him anyways, she felt Noel's lips running from her neck up to her ear.

"To be honest… I don't know… we'll let them fix their problems." He whispered.

"Guess your right… but I'm... bit worried about.. .them." She tried to concentrate but Noel was now in control.

"I think you should worry on the other things." Noel said as he lifted Teresa and placed her on the hood.

* * *

After the talk, Edd was in the living room as he make his way upstairs, but he saw Marie's music player on the table. Curious, he took the gadget and he scrolled the playlist. He frowned when he saw the band and artist name, and much to his dismay most names were either horrendous or absurd. Cannibal Corpse, Six Feet Under, Slipknot, Disturbed. He tried to listen to it, and the first few seconds of riffs and guttural voices, he took off the earpiece.

"No wonder Marie is out of control!" Edd grumbled.

He always thought Marie as maverick, untamed, and too independent. But it was her trait that made him learn to stand up for himself, her influence on him. At first he was afraid of her advances and her rough ways.

But he realized when they lived together that she was not bad at all, she had just a rough childhood and she was always a fighter. He returned the music player back and went to his room to take a shower and change his clothes, he was relieved when the effects of alcohol was now gone because of the shower. When he was finished he went to meet Belinda.

Marie cursed, as she nursed her head. She didn't expect the books to be heavy, she regretted to put the book back on the shelf when she saw it was lying around on the floor. When she attemptef to put the book back in its place, she suddenly tripped and cause the books to fall upon her.

She started to put the books back again to the shelf, she didn't want Teresa to be pissed, she was a clean freak after all, but not the same as Edd. She frowned at the sudden thought of Edd, but she soon realized that the books she was putting back was from Edd. And this was the books he was fond of reading.

"That stupid nerd" she grumbled.

She always thought of him as a weakling but his brain was his biggest strength, and also his good moral compass. The first time she met him she knew he was her destined one.

She knew that because of his morals she learned to be more controlled on her actions. After putting the books back to the shelf, she took aome of his books and brought it to her room, she had to meet Jacob at the woods in an hour.

It was eight in the evening, Edd was the first one to walk out of the house. Marie followed ten minutes later. As the two teens went on their different destinations, Noel and Teresa stood by the door. Teresa couldn't hide her worry, but Noel's assuring arms wrapped around her gave her comfort.

"You think they are going to be alright?" Teresa was worried, but Noel held her close to him.

"They have to realize that they needed each other." He said reassuring Teresa

"Reminds me our past… we were such dumb kid back then."

"Yeah." Noel could only nod

"Do you miss them?" Teresa suddenly asked.

"Yes." Noel answered.

* * *

That night, Marie met Jacob who was waiting on the side of the road. He led her deep in the forest, and she could hear the music coming from the woods. Jacob assured he that they will have fun, and with few steps Marie saw a rave party in the middle of the forest.

Both the goth kids and vampire kids are dancing wildly while the loud guttural of a black metal song was playing on the background, Marie was led by Jacob in the middle and he handed her a bottle of beer. In the first few hour, Marie had a great time with Jacob. She was introduced with his acquaintances who gave her odd looks while the others didn't hid their disapproval on Marie. But Jacob assured them that she was cool, much to her relief. She sensed something was off with the crowd.

"Forgive them, they're just..." Jacob tried to epxlain but he was cut off by Marie.

"I know.. I'm new here. But fuck them"

"Always the fighter Marie... That's what i like about you." He said as he cupped Marie's chin.

Despite her worries, Jacob was there to make her comfortable. They sat on a log and Jacob made a move on Marie, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Marie felt something weird buy she did not resist, she stared Jacob and looked him deeply in the eyes.

Jacob leaned his face as he inched closer towards Marie, but before he could kiss her he stopped suddenly and turned his head behind him. A teen stood and went to Jacob and whispered something into his ear. His expression changed, he turned to Marie amd excused himself as he kissed her hand. He then left to unknown direction.

Marie felt like she had just woken up, but she remembered that her mind was telling her to resist his advances but she couldn't move. And her body was moving on her own, this had give her a chill to her spine. The worst part is that she could sense some were staring at her.

She stood up and started to scan the area, there she saw the group of goth girls who were responsible of pouring urine on her face. They were five of them, they were eyeing her. Sensing danger, she tried to find Jacob within the crowd. But every step she take, she could see people were eyeing at her.

Marie noticed that there was a commotion on the corner, then she saw Jacob with his friends started to bully a kid who seems to lost his way. He didn't have any distinct identification which group he was belonged. He was lying on the ground being kicked by Jacob's group.

Jacob grabbed the kid by the collar and shoves him towards his friends, and then they throw him back at Jacob. The kid was now crying as he pleaded the older kids to stop, but this did not have any effect as they started to drag him to the ground. There were cheers as one of them took a rope and tied the kid's arms, much to the kid's agony.

"Marie, come here. They found this kid lurking around." Jacob said as he slapped the kid.

Marie went besides Jacob, but instead of joining the crowds enjoyment, she was visibly disgusted.

"Maybe he was one of those stupid wolves spying on us, how about we cut him up." One of Jacob's friend said.

"NO! Please! I swear I heard the music so I just check it out please don't hurt me please!"

Marie didn't enjoy the scene, as she faced Jacob telling him to let the kid go. But Jacob didn't listen as he looked Marie in the eyes, he smiled evilly as his fangs were now showing.

"Can't do that babe... It's his fault he went to a wrong place.." Jacob said as he turned his attention back to the kid.

Marie was stunned, she felt the same feeling from earlier. She couldn't move her body but the sight of the crying kid was about to be hurt by Jacob gave her strength, as she suddenly free from the trance she rushed towards Jacob.

Marie punched Jacob on the face leaving the boy stunned as the Kanker rushed to the crying kid, she untied him and ushered him to go home. Marie suddenly realized that Edd's moral had rub-off on her, despite her tough as nails attitude she suddenly felt soft. Marie, despite her annoyance on him, she didn't hate him after-all but the exact opposite.

"I think I'm leaving now." Marie stormed off along with the kid who was still crying.

Marie took the phone and dialed Teresa's number, when the older woman answered she asked her to pick them up and return the kid to his home. She sighed and realized she should have listened to Virgil and Edd after-all.

Jacob was smiling as he watched Marie walked home, he turned to his peers who gave him questioning looks. They doubted him when he brought the blue-haired Kanker, but his face didn't show any disappointment. Instead he was thrilled, he went to the closest person and put his hand on his shoulder.

"As you can see… she was the prophesied girl… She will be mine, prepare the ritual for tomorrow."

The people around him suddenly cheered, as the previous atmosphere of doubt and tension suddenly disappeared. Songs of Dimmu Borgir became louder and everyone was dancing wildly, others were forming mosh pits. Others, especially the goth girls earlier were engaging copulation with the vampire boys. This was a feast before the ritual.

Marie was pissed, she hated herself that she left herself defenseless. Beside her, was the kid who wass still crying but she did her best to console him. She removed her hoodie and wrapped around the kid.

"Are you one of them?" the kid asked.

"No… not anymore. Hey you're safe now. But why are you here?'

"I was just taking a walk but I got lost, then I hear the music and went to check it out."

"You should know that it's dangerous to walk around in the woods."

The kid didn't say anymore word but he leaned closer to Marie, like she was his big sister. Marie patted the kids head and was relieved when she saw the highway.

Distant honking had caught her attention, it was a blue sedan with an older male inside. This was their ride, as Teresa couldn't make it. Instead she told Marie that she had contacted her friend to pick them up instead.

"Father Ryan!" the kid suddenly beamed.

"Oh… James! Are you alright?" the old man said with worry.

Father Ryan was an elderly man in his mid fifties,he wore a black long sleeved shirt donned with with clerical collar, and a rosary wrapped around his right hand. Marie could see he was a catholic priest and he had a kind eyes.

"What happened?" Father Ryan asked with genuine concern

"He just lost in the woods I happened to found him."

Marie lied, but she could tell the priest isnt buying it but he didn't say anything as he told them to get inside as they drove.

* * *

On the other side of the town, Edd was told by Belinda to meet her on the school grounds. He was anxious at first, as the place was dark and he felt something was watching him. Belinda texted him to wait outside as nothing will harm him, much to his relief. He waited for fifteen minutes then Belinda came out from the school main door, she smiled when she saw Edd.

"Edd! Glad you came." She suddenly hugged Edd.

Edd suddenly felt uncomfortable as he felt the heat rising from his body, also Belinda's bossom pressing to his chest didn't help either. He sighed in relief when Belinda finished her hug, she then grabbed his hand and they walked together to the designated place.

"So umm... You texted me that there is something you wanted to show me."

"Yes, something important. But also I wanted this opportunity to spend my time with you"

"Oh... Then I'm interested I always wanted to learn something new." He said trying to change the subject.

Twenty minutes have passed and the two are having a great time together, they had enjoyed each others company. As they were getting closer, Belinda suddenly wrapped her arms on Edd's arm. Much to his surprise, but he felt warm and the way Belinda was looking at him he felt bliss.

"Is there something in my face?" Belinda teased.

"Oh.. no.. umm..." Edd was clearly embarrassed.

Belinda just giggled at Edd's reaction.

"I've been enjoying our time together, and I hope it can last forever." Belinda said

"I'm really honored, Belinda. I hope our friendship will last.' Edd smiled at her. This time it was Belinda who was flustered.

They have finally arrived at Belinda's place. It was a two storey small manor, with old gothic architecture. The wall paint and even the roof shingles were all black colored, and the decorations were early victorian era. The place was dark and there were no people around, this gave Edd some chills but Belinda assured him that everything is fine.

Belinda opened the door and show Edd its interior, it was surprisingly clean and dust free. Edd was amazed by the antique furnitures and its elegant design, he knew the owner have good taste and class.

"This is my ancestral home, my family were one of the first settlers on this place."

"This is fascinating" Edd was in awe. He never dreamed to see anything like this.

Belinda offered Edd to take a seat on the sofa and she offered him any drinks, which he politely declined. She sat beside him and was too close for his comfort, Edd was nervous and sweating by her advances. But Belinda only giggled, as they started to study together.

After an hour of study they have a good time together, they had an idle chat until Belinda took his hand and led him upstairs. There she showed him her ancestors portrait. And the rooms and its history. She then led him to a spacious dark room, but this time whatever bliss he felt suddenly disappeared. He felt something odd as Belinda lit the room with a single candle.

The light revealed the hidden secret that Belinda was hiding, as the room revealed its purpose. Edd saw a single office table with a big open book in the middle, also there were three big shelves each holding its purpose. What unsettled him the most was the third shelf full of bottles with unknown contents. It reminded him of the cannibal family he encountered.

He turned his head to Belinda who was smiling sweetly at him.

"This is it. Welcome to my coven Edd." Belinda said.

"This is quite fascinating. Do you really cast spells?." Edd said

He was truly fascinated but at the same time terrified, he walked around the room and inspecting the trinkets. He recoiled when whe saw an eye floating inside the jar, he did his best not to be rude and to hide his growing fear.

"Sometimes... And This is my study room. I do my research and make new spells."

"I hope you do your spells for the good of mankind." He said.

Belinda didn't say anything but instead she went to the table and started to look for something.

"So do you believe I'm a witch now?"

"I believe in science alone, but my time spent here has taught me to rethink otherwise, but if what you say you are, my view towards you will still not change.' he said with a smile.

Belinda smiled bitterly at his words, she know he was a genuinely a good person but she must do what she have to do.

"I know... And I am grateful... But..' Belinda's usually sweet tone suddenly changed into sadness.

"What I said earlier being with me forever.. I meant it. And there is something I have to do... I'm sorry." She said as she lit an incense stick.

Before Edd could say anything, he smelled the incense and everything went dark. He suddenly woke up and find the room empty and the place was wrecked. It was not the orderly and clean room he saw before, instead he saw broken furniture, destroyed window and scattered broken bottles. There was also a distinct repugnant smell that made him want to throw up.

He suddenly panicked and ran towards the exit, but he was thrown off by an unseen force. He was coughing but he managed to get up, he heard footsteps coming towards his direction. He felt an uncontrollable fear, like a torrent rushing all over his body.

Soon he saw a figure walking slowly towards him, it doesn't have any face or any hair. It resembles as drawing mannequin that Marie was using when she was sketching, it was slowly walking towards into his direction. He felt the chilling grip of fear overtaking him, making him unable to move. The figure's hands slowly raises to grab Edd by the shoulders, and forcefully dragged him to the floor.

Edd and the figure began to struggle, the figure suddenly grabbed Edd's neck and began to stranggle him. Edd desperately grabbed the hands of the figure to break free, but the figure was too strong. Soon he was slowly loosing consciousness, soon the figure's faceless feature suddenly changed as a grotesque mouth suddenly opened. Waiting for the kill, while Edd closed his eyes in defeat.

"You have to fight Edd, either you have to punch or push the guy. You need to show your da boss or you'll end up worse." The voice of Marie suddenly echoed in his head.

"What?" Edd asked.

"Come on sock head. You want to be a weakling forever? Show some fucking spine will ya!"

Edd opened his eyes and with his full might he positioned his legs and kicked the figure away from him, he quickly stood up.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Edd screamed and charged at the figure.

The figure slowly stood up, but was on the floor again when Edd gave a hard shove. He then strangled the figure with his might. There was a bit struggle but soon the figure stopped moving and suddenly vanished. Edd slowly stood up and dusted himself. He quickly searched for the door and ran towards it.

Edd was finally awake from his trance. He quickly looked into his surrounding for any sign of life but to no avail. The room was back to normal and nothing had changed, no broken furniture, no broken window and no broken bottles.

"Belinda?" Edd searched for her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

The room was completely empty, save for him. There was no trace from Belinda and the only thing she left was the candle and the now burnt out incense stick.

Edd took deep breathes and he mentally counted to ten, he keep himself calm. Whatever that was, either a dream or a hallucination it felt too real. After he managed to calm down, he suddenly remembered what he did. The voice of Marie reminded him not to be afraid gave him enough courage to fight. he frowned as he realized he was too self-righteous and Marie was too stubborn.

He takes a last look of the room before leaving, he should have listened to Virgil about Belinda. He took his encrypted phone and dialed Noel's number to pick him up.

Belinda emerged from the darkest part of the room, she peered from the window and smiled at the retreating form of Edd. Soon other people emerged from the darkness and joined Belinda's side

"He fought off my familiar so easily." A hidden voice echoed throughout the room.

"The possession ritual has failed. He proved to be stronger than we thought.' another girl said as she emerged from the darkness.

Belinda glanced at the other girl beside her, she nodded and smiled like a mother who was proud to her child's accomplishment.

"He's such a good guy. And I am impressed by him… If the possession ritual has failed then we will do my other research and his blood will be the perfect sacrifice." she said.

"Mistress." another voice caught Belinda's attention.

Without looking she knew it was the Goth girl who gave Marie a hard time before, she was sent by Belinda as her eyes and ears.

"How was Jacob's party? Seems like you were having great fun and played with four of his boys at the same time." Belinda teased the Goth girl.

The Goth girl was flustered and the other girls around her giggled.

"N-no... I mean.. he will start tomorrow.' the Goth girl tried to recover.

"Good. Then we'll do the same. Prepare for the ritual." Belinda ordered.

* * *

The next morning Edd and Marie were both eating together, this was the first time in months. At first it was awkward, but the two both have the urge to tell what they felt. They took glances at each other and would look down when their eyes met, when one of them wanted to say something they would make weird noises but they will not say anything.

Noel And Teresa were in the distance, observing the two. Teresa couldn't count how many times her eyes would roll, she wanted to storm there and make the two kiss. But Noel keep Teresa at bay, saying let them solve their issues. Much to Teresa's annoyance.

In the table, both were thinking who would do the first move, and what they would say. Little did they know they have the same idea.

"Edd" "Marie" both suddenly said on unison.

"Oh.. umm.. you first." Edd was nervous.

"No.. you.." Marie didn't have the courage to say anything.

There was a five minutes of silence before Edd finally broke it.

"After school." he said.

"Yeah.. well talk later." Marie agreed.

They both stood up from the table and went to their rooms to get their bags, soon they both walk to the school but there was still distance between them. Noel and Teresa were still observing them from the house.

"You think..." Teresa was worried but she was cut off.

"They'll be fine" Noel said with confidence.

* * *

The school time was finally over, and the last of the students and faculty had left the area. Marie was waiting for Edd at their meeting point. It was 6:30 in the evening and ten more minutes before she and Edd would talk. They were supposed to meet earlier, but he was suddenly called by Mr. Farnsworth to run some errands. She was waiting impatiently as she was watching the time every minute, Marcus and Virgil were nowhere to be seen. They maybe went home as they were nowhere to be seen when the last school bell rang.

She felt suddenly uneasy as something was watching her, she glanced at her surroundings, there was nothing but darkness. She glanced at her watch again and five minutes more, but the more time she stayed the more she felt uneasy. The strands from the back of her hair started to raise when she felt a sudden drop of temperature, she didn't like the feeling. She glanced at her watch again it was 6:40, then she heard a footstep.

She turned her head towards the source and saw Edd walking towards her, she felt a great relief as she walked towards him.

"Hey." She stopped when the image of Edd suddenly vanished.

In a blink of an eye, the enchanting gaze of Jacob had once again caught Marie in a trance.

"Hello babe.. you miss me? Tonight is a very special night. And i know you will enjoy this." Jacob smile. With a nod two people emerged as they took Marie and brought her to Jacob.

Marie didn't say anything as she was in a deep trance, but deep inside her head she was screaming and desperate.

"Save me Edd."

Edd finally arrived at the meeting point, he was five minutes late as he finished the errand from Mr. Farnsworth. He looked at his surroundings in search for Marie. But there was none. He was now worried. Before he could start his search for Marie, Marcus and Virgil came running towards him.

"Edd. We saw Marie being brought by Jacob and his group." Virgil said as he was catching his breath.

"Where?!" Edd was now frantic.

"Old school building not far from here.. let's go before something happens." Marcus said.

The three ran towards the old school building which is 200 meters away from their school, it was now a race against time to save Marie from Jacob.

"I'm coming Marie. I'm going to save you." Edd promised.

**A/N****The second part will be posted soon.. hope you like the new chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N : This is the second part. This chapter contains violence and sexual themes..**

**"It was a race against time to save Marie, for the first time in my life I felt that I have something to fight for. At first I simply deny it, but now I'm certain that I do care for Marie. And I know that I felt something more for her. But I have to save her first."**

Edd, Marcus and Virgil were watching the old school building from the distance. It was the former New Dawn Jr. High built in the early forties, but was abandoned due to its old age. The three observed the area and started to formulate their plan, Virgil took something from his backpack and showed it to Edd.

"Here, this is the old blueprint of the old school." Virgil said as placed the plan on the ground.

"From what I have gathered, Jacob had an altar at the school basement. The place is spacious and a good place for any of their rituals." Virgil added.

Edd was impressed by Virgil, he seems to have many connections as he was well informed on anything. When he saw Jacob with Marie, he asked Virgil what he know about Jacob, and Virgil was too happy to tell everything to Edd.

"There are seven people guarding the entrance, but all are scattered and not organized. What is your plan Edd?" Marcus said as he finished to survey the area.

Edd was putting up the best strategy in his mind, if they charge head on they would fail. Then what he would do next when he was inside. What to expect and what to do. He closed his eyes and remembering all of the strategy that Noel taught him. He opened his eyes and he finally laid his plan.

Edd was crawling under the thick foilage, with a rock on his hand. He was fortunate that there was no moon tonight. It gives his job more easier, and more cover. He stopped when the first one came into his sight, he observed the target carefully. From what Marcus had observed, all of them were youngbloods. They are the new recruits of Jacob, and easier to dispatch.

"Join the fang he say, you will be powerful he say." The youngblood complained. He stopped from his tracks and started to loiter at the wall.

"Shouldn't have listened to my brother. He gets the cool stuff while I freeze my ass here."

He continued his ramblings, but he didn't noticed someone was creeping towards him.

Edd slowly stood up and started to walk towards the youngblood, he needed to be fast and precise. With a rock on his hand he called the youngblood's attention, and in a blink of an eye Edd smacked the rock on the youngblood's jaw. In an instant his opponent lay unconscious, he then hid the body under the thick foilage. He then proceeded to his next step, he would search for the ventilation entrance.

He slowly peered on the edge of the wall, he saw Marcus and Virgil working together to distract three more youngbloods. One by one they took them by surprise, Virgil would throw something to distract them then Marcus would emerge and smack their heads with blunt objects. This was the first time he saw the two in action, at first he was worried but he soon realized they were born here amd they might have their own experience.

Edd look on his wristwatch and he knew it was time, he looked at his friends again and this time they purposely draw their attention to the other youngbloods. There was a commotion as more coming out from thw entrance door. Some were not youngbloods both more older teens, they were far more intimidating. The two quickly ran away, with the Children of the fang were in pursuit.With the area cleared, he rushed to the entrance door and he found a ventilation shaft. With his tools from his bag, he quickly opened the cover and crawled inside.

Edd crawled inside the vent and started to navigate his way to save Marie, he took the blueprints he acquired from Virgil and followed the directions. He controlled his breathing as he crawled the filthy ventilation, despite his improvement to control his fear of germs, some things cannot completely disappear.

He stopped when he saw a lone black widow spider crawling into his direction. He knew he would be dead if the small arachnid would bite him, he didn't move for five minutes then continued when the spider had finally passed him. He sighed in relief as it was a close one, he continued to navigate his way towards his objective.

As he continued his way, he would stop immediately when he hear people below him. Then he will continue when it was clear. Sometimes he would hear their conversation and give him hints. soon he finally reached his destination, his heart started to race as he knew he was getting closer.

Edd finally reached the end of the vent, luckily the cover was already unlocked as he could get out quickly. But he stopped when heard the conversation of the two Fang members talking about Marie. He took a peek from the cover and saw them stood guard on the basement door, both was visibily bored on their duty.

"Hey, is Jacob going to summon it?" One of them asked.

"Yeah real shit is going to happen. That blue-haired girl is a feisty one." the other one replied.

"Bet, Jacob is excited. Her blood is going to be the key to aweken Jacob's power."

"Yeah, sounds cool but can he handle that bitch? He's having a hard time can't believe she snapped out from Jacob's charm. It was the second time they say."

Both of them laughed, it seems that Marie had put off a fight against Jacob. Edd was glad to hear that Marie was still strong like she used to be. He prepared himself to save Marie, he needed to prepare himself.

Edd took a stun gun and readied himself for an assault, he recollected every instructions that Noel taught him. Surprise is the best way to get the upper hand. He slowly lifted the vent door and silently crawled his way out without being noticed, as the two guard were still busy chatting. He mentally counted to three before launching himself at his opponents. The first one felt a stinging pain behind his neck before darkness surrounded his vision, as his companion was electrocuted on his neck before he could react.

With both guards unconscious, Edd was shaking as he felt the adrenaline rushing to his body. He took deep breaths and he focused on his surrounding, he was glad that his attack didn't caught any attention. He then face the door and was bout to open the door, but he hear someone cursing. But he could hear other voices in strange language, his heart was pounding wildly.

Edd opened the door withth a loud crash, and four people ceased their chanting. One of them was Jacob, he was wearing a hooded robe along with his three companions. Marie was tied to a purposely built black pillar adorned with skull carvings, with an altar in front of her and a bowl on top.

Jacob was at first surprised by the appearance of Edd, but he quickly recovered. He gestured to his subordinates to attack Edd, the three of them slowly walked towards him. But Edd didn't let his guard down as he prepared his stun gun. The crackling sound of electricity made Jacob's subordinates to stopped on their tracks, as they were wary of Edd's deadly weapon.

Edd ans his three opponents were locked in a stand off, there was a brief silence as the tension in the room were growing. The first one rushed towards Edd, but he was quickly dispatched by Edd as he was quick to hit its neck. The second one was quick, as he successfully kicked Edd's stun gun. He quickly tackled Edd down to the ground, while the third one also went to help his companion.

Marie screamed for Edd as she saw him fall to the ground, he was desperately covering his face from the punches. But suddenly Edd's two assailants quickly retreated from him, much to Jacob's confusion. It was revealed that Edd had a pepper spray, he quickly took a stun pistol from his pocket and fired at his opponent who immediately went unconscious. His final opponent who was still gagging, went unconscious when Edd hit him with a baton on the head.

Jacob was impressed, he didn't expected that a lanky nerd could win in a fight. He turned his head on Marie, who was struggling and stared deeply into her eyes.

"He's impressive but not good enough against me. Watch me babe as I bite his neck off and let him bleed to die." He said as Marie went to another trance.

Edd had already dispatched three out of four of his opponents, he couldn't match them with brute strength but he had to rely on his wits and smartness. He had expended most of his arsenal, he didn't know how to fight Jacob but he will do his best, he glanced at Marie amd he was worried for her.

"You think your tricks would work on me." Jacob said as Edd turned his attention to him.

"You do realize that she is the prophesied one that would give us immortality and power. 'The blood of the ferocious girl' offered to the altar of blood. Unspeakable power and my dreams will finally come true. And I will not let anyone especially you to stop me. After drinking your blood she will be mine." Jacob growled.

"That would not come into fruition Jacob." Edd said in defiance.

Edd swear he see Jacob in a nanosecond before he disappeared, he then felt a fist landed on his face. He rolled down to the floor, he tried to get up but he was forced back to the floor by Jacob. Unsatisfied, Jacob kicked on Edd's ribs, sending him a meter away. Edd was now coughing hard and blood coming out from his mouth, he desperately reached for his stun gun but Jacob kicked the weapon away.

Jacob retreated from Edd as he went to Marie, he grabbed the knife and went closer to her. He licked her neck and looked at the struggling Edd.

"She will be mine" Jacob hissed as he put the knife on Marie's neck.

Edd was shaking in fear but he regained his composure, he was struggling to breathe but he needed to be strong. He reached for his baton on the floor, and with all his will he challenged Jacob.

"No Jacob, she don't belong to you… she is mine.. I will fight you for her.. you and me.." Edd said between his breathing.

Jacob laughed at Edd's statement, he put the knife down and walked away from Marie. He walked towards Edd, who was readying himself. He couldn't help but laugh at Edd's sorry state. He spared Edd because of his deal with Belinda, but this was his opportunity to finish off any thorn on his side.

"What the fuck did you see in her. I'm sure you got some high class girls that you can play around. Or if you have any girls to fuck to begin with" Jacob mocked.

"I cared for Marie Jacob.. more than you know. What I like about her is none of your business and pardon my words but.. like Marie would always say.. Fuck you."

"I gotta admit, I respect you for your guts. But this time I will kill you for sure." Jacob smiled maliciously with his fangs showing.

Edd readied his weapon while Jacob was spreading his arms, Edd knew Jacob's action was all but a feint. He did not charge him, but instead he grabbed for his stun pistol and he take the shot. Unfortunately, Jacob again vanished from his sight. He then saw Jacob standing beside him, Jacob hit him on the gut before he could swing his baton. Another fist from Jacob landed on his face and followed by three more punches.

When Edd was down, Jacob took away his beanie and threw it on the ground before grabbing him from his hair and lifting him to stand up. He looked at Edd in the eye, he saw the defiance coming from Edd. Jacob suddenly felt pain on his crotch as Edd had kicked him in the balls, with the open opportunity, Edd had struck Jacob with his baton five times on the back. Edd then kicked Jacob to his side, making roll on the floor.

Jacob was coughing by Edd's assault but he quickly got up, he then caught Edd's baton and threw it to the ground. He landed a fist on Edd's chin, and threw him to the floor. Jacob felt the stinging pain on his temple, he seethed when he saw his own blood. He screamed as he charged at Edd. But he was blinded when Edd sprayed his pepper spray, as Edd landed few hard punches on Jacob.

Despite his lanky appearance, Edd was trained by Noel as he can now managed to lift a few weights and taught him few basic punches. His punch was not powerful enough, but he knew he could give some pain on his opponent. He continued his punches at Jacob, but a swift kick caught him off guard.

Jacob stood up, but blood was now coming from his nose and his mouth was also bloody. His eyes were red by the pepper spray, and his face was contorted with rage. He glared at Edd who was also bloody and bruised, and was in a defensive position. Jacob charged at him, swinging blindly. But Edd also fought desperately, as they both landed and missed every punches. It was until Jacob got the upper hand and with an uppercut, Edd landed on the floor. Jacob smiled as this was his victory.

"This ends now." Jacob said as he grabbed Edd from behind and he blared his fangs.

When he was about to bite his neck, but Edd quickly smashed his head on Jacob's face, freeing him. while Jacob was staggering, Edd quickly took something from his pocket and in an instant. he threw a handful of white powder to Jacob's face, the familiar scent of the powder made him to panic. Edd threw the bottle labeled 'Garlic Powder', he then collapsed on the floor to take a breath and to recover from his injuries.

Despite his injuries, Edd tried to hide his amusement at Jacob's reaction, the Placebo Effect seems to be working as Jacob was on the floor. He knew Jacob was not a real vampire as he discovered a file that was being handed to him by Virgil. Being born with Porphyria and years of believing as a vampire have a psychological effect. He didn't know where he get the vanishing trick, but he knew that Belinda may have a hand. He also noted that Jacob have normal strength, as he conducted some research that real vampire had above average strength normal man.

He then stood up and calmly walked towards the still struggling Jacob, despite his injuries he was surprised that he still have the strength to walk. He thanked Noel's harsh physical training on him, as he finally felt the result. He looked took a pity at Jacob whose allergies had quickly spread throughout his body. He was now hyperventilating, and Edd suspect that it was a matter of time tht Jacob would die.

"Leave Marie alone, leave us alone and there will be no more trouble." Edd said.

Jacob tried to respond but he cannot do it, instead he desperately lifted his middle finger to Edd. He frowned but he took a vial from his backpack, he opened the lid and poured a liquid on Jacob's throat. In a few minutes Jacob's hyperventilating had stopped, and the rashes had started to disappeared.

"I dont want anyone have to die tonight. This is an anti allergy drug. You will be safe in a few moments. I know what you did tonight is unforgivable but I will not kill you. And I abhor violence." Edd said

He then went towards Marie, he took the knife and cut her loose. He checked on her but she was still under Jacob's spell, he desperately snapped hee out from the trance but to no avail. Until a thought came into his mind, he quickly cupped her chin and kissed her. When he removed his lips from Marie, he suddenly felt two hands grabbed the back of his head and pushed him to Marie's. Kissing her again, this time he knew she was now consious.

"Fucking asshole, what took ya so long."she smiled.

Edd was blushing but he regained his composure, he grabbed Marie's hand and they went to the exit, but Marie stopped in her tracks when they passed at Jacob. She gave him a few strong kicks before she was stopped by Edd.

"Marie desist, it's over." Edd pleaded.

"Fucking asshole" she spat before she was led by Edd to the exit leaving the still struggling Jacob.

Edd led Marie to the vent, and they quickly escaped from the school basement. As they crawled, they have to stop in a few moments as Jacob's men were rushing towards the basement. It took them ten grueling minutes before they finally reached the exit, then they had to crawl their way on the field before they were in a safe place.

* * *

In the basement, Jacob was still lying on the floor. He felt pathetic, as he was beaten by a lanky nerd. The humiliation and the loss of respect from his group, he couldn't bear it all. He wished that he wasn't spared by Edd and left him to die. But his thoughts suddenly were interrupted, he felt something was watching him.

"Sh.. show yourself." Jacob said weakly.

Out from the darkest part of the room, a figure emerged. He was an old man in his sixties, he wore a dirty old overalls. Jacob recognized the old person but he was too weak to say anything now. The old man smiled, his sharp fangs were now showing.

"I've been watching you for a long time boy and I can see that you are willing to do anything to become one of us." The old man pointed at the sacrificial altar and the pillar.

"I can give you what you want… but with a price." The old man continued as he touched Jacob's temple.

Jacob suddenly felt alive as he felt something rushing through his body, his strength suddenly returned as he was able to stand up again.

"I am willing! I always wanted to become one of you!" Jacob begged.

The old man smiled at Jacob's response, he knew tht he will do anything to become a vampire. With Jacob and his group, his vampire clan would flourish once again.

"Give me what I want and I will give yours. And all I want is your soul." The old man offered.

"Deal." Jacob agreed without hesitation.

"Good" The old man replied.

* * *

Edd and Marie was finally at their school ground, having to crawl 200 meters from the old building to the school was exhausting. They also have manged to avoid any members from the fang who were searching for them. They followed Virgil's advice to go into the school, as the students and locals were afraid to step into the place during the night. There was an urban legend about the school that linked to some disappearance of some students.

Marcus and Virgil emerged from the school building and they went to check on the two, with Virgil who brought a medkit from the school. Edd asked how the two were doing, they replied that they lost Jacob's group in the nearby woods.

Edd was glad that everyone was alright, he then went beside Marie and check her vitals. The blue haired kanker rolled her eyes but she was grateful at Edd. But she was more concerned of Edd's injuries, but Edd assured her that he is fine and her well-being is more important.

"Hey... Sockhead." Marie said getting the attention from Edd.

"Thanks.. " she added, she smiled at him as she was trying to hide her blush.

Edd didn't reply immediately but he felt that whatever injuries he had earlier, had suddenly vanished when he see Marie's smile. He was about to say something but was interrupted by his phone ringing, he took his phone and was surprised to see who was calling. Marie was curious but she didn't asked Edd.

"Hello?" Edd answered.

Without a word, Edd quickly left his friends and Marie and jogged towards the road. He followed what Belinda had instructed him, she said that she wanted to talk to him personally. They would meet outside the school on the road.

When Edd was on the road with the phone still on his ear, he asked Belinda where she was, as there were hundred questions racing in his mimd. Belinda suddenly emerged from the darkest part of the road, but this time she was not alone. There were more than five female wearing dark robes standing beside her, Edd recognize them as Belinda's friends as he saw them with her sometimes.

"Belinda?" what's going on? And why are your friends here?" He asked. He wanted to stay but his instinct is telling him to run.

"Edd, there is something important that we must do." Belinda said as she walked closer to Edd.

Before he could say anything, the smell of the incense once again had taken effect . There was a black miasma forming from the incense, it went inside Edd's nose and in an instant he was in a trance. Belinda's friend went to Edd and drag him inside their van.

Marie was worried, she wished she should have followed Edd. He's been acting weird when he answered the phone, she know something was wrong. She stood up from her seat and went to the road to check on him. But much to her surprise, Marie saw Edd as he was carried by the witch cult into the black van.

"Edd!" She screamed.

The black van sped away, as Marie tried to chase on foot but she failed miserably. She heard footsteps coming towards her, she turned to see Marcus and Virgil with worried look on their faces.

"That bitch took Edd away. We need to do something." Marie was now frantic.

Marcus looked at Virgil for any recommendation, the blonde nodded as he took his phone and he called someone. It took few seconds before someone answered.

"Dante, this is Virgil. We need your help."

* * *

Marie silently hid under the cover of darkness, swapping between the trees, getting unnoticed as she was near to her objective. With the help of Dante, Virgil's older cousin who work as a paranormal expert they managed to locate Belinda's coven. She endured twenty minutes of waiting and another thirty for the planning. If it wasn't for Marcus calm reasoning, she would charge outright to save Edd. But she knew it was suicidal, but planning wasn't her greatest strenght.

Marie saw three girls outside the manor, they were collecting some dead branches from the nearby trees. Then two more have exited from the door, as one of them was holding a large book. Marie observed that they are all wearing robes, and she could see that they wear nothing inside besides the robe, as one of them didn't tie her robe properly, exposing some of her bare chest. She saw that they are making a pyre just what Virgil had said, she was told that they will conduct a ritual at midnight and they will burn Edd's body. Where they will form a circle and will start to dance naked and Edd's blood will be consumed.Which she will never allowed to happen.

She started to regret her decision earlier, as Marcus and Virgil have offered to join her but she declined. Saying she would settle this alone, and would have a word with Belinda. She was full of bravado back then, and now she will have to find ways to save Edd alone. She checked her watch and it was 2315 hrs, she cursed as she had less than forty minutes to save Edd. It's now a race against time.

She she will have to rely what Teresa have taught her, as she walked silently towards the darkest part of the area. One of the girls suddenly turned her head into Marie's direction, as Marie quickly stopped in her tracks. The girl didn't say anything to the others, but she went to Marie's direction alone to investigate. A fatal mistake, Marie thought.

When the girl was close, Marie grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and yanked into her direction. She quickly put her on sleeper hold, rendering her unconscious. She placed the body on the ground, and slowly advanced her way under the cover of darkness.

"Wait, where's Natalie?" One of the girl asked.

"I saw her going to that corner." The other pointed where Marie was hiding.

"And you didn't say anything?"

"Hey, I'm not her babysitter. Go find her yourself."

Marie cursed under her breath, the witches were more observant on their surrounding. They easily knew that something was off, and the second girl was now coming towards her. Marie have to decide what's her next move will be, an idea suddenly came into her mind . The girl was surprised when she saw a blue haired girl suddenly popped out from the darkness, it took a few seconds before the gorl can comprehend what was happening.

"Hey.. goodbye." Marie said as she swing her fist to the girl.

The third witch heard a thud and quickly turned around, but only to be pinned by Marie. The takedown made the witch to stagger, but she felt a strong arm crushing her throat. She was desperate for air as she tried to claw her way from Marie, as every seconds her vision had started to blurr.

Marie was yanked suddenly by the hair, as the two other witches came to rescue their friend. The witch recovered from Marie's choke, she stood up and charged at Marie while her two friends were desperately holding her.

"You fucking bitch!" The witch said as she started to land punches to Marie.

Marie couldn't block the punches, but instead she used her legs to kick her opponent away. The two moved to grabbed for her legs, but she quickly free her hand and grabbed a dirt and threw at her opponents eyes. She quickly stood up and gave blows to the closest witch, then she went to the second one and kicked her crotch. She grabbed her head and quickly slammed it to the nearest log, making her unconscious. The other one recovered from Marie's blow, she tried to land a punch on her but Marie was ble to grab her wrist and twisted it behind her back. The witch screamed in pain, but Marie's hand covered her mouth and nose. She continued to apply the pressure, until the pain made tlher opponent to be unconscious.

Marie turned her attention to her final opponent, she had to finish the fight now. Her opponent was now armed with a switch blade, but Marie saw the fear in her eyes. The witch charged at Marie woth her blade but Marie quickly evaded, she quickly grabbed the robe and yank the witch to the ground. Marie then forcefully removed the robe from the witch, leaving her naked. Then she used the robe to choke on the witch to the ground. The russian method of choking the opponent to the ground was an unconventional but effective, she learned this from reading from contraband books. In few minutes her opponent was now unconscious.

Marie wiped the blood and sweat from her face, she was panting hard but she had to move forward. She slowly walked into the house and entered without being detected, she had to rely on what Virgil had taught her about Belinda's manor. She took cover under a large furniture when she heard footsteps, four more witches ran passed her and exited to the door. When the last one was out, she quickly went upstairs.

Belinda's Manor have five rooms upstairs, three room were bedrooms while one was a bathroom. The final one, which was a study room is where Belinda would conduct her research and spells. That's the rooms she was looking for. When askes about how Virgil knew this info, he would reply that he had sources from the inside.

One by one Marie would check each of the rooms, she was fortunate that there was no people. Maybe those four were the last of Belinda's friend. She thought. Confronting her will be more easier now, as she will have no back up.

She entered four rooms now and the last one will be the study room, she was about to touch the knob when it suddenly opened. Much to her surprise, a familiar face greeted her with a similar surprised look. In a split second, Marie reacted quickly as she pinned the goth girl who poured a bottle of piss on her. The two girls struggled, the Goth girl tried to strike Marie but she was at a disadvantaged position. Marie, being on top, easily block the Goth girl's attack. She returned the favor with her own punches.

The Goth girl suddenly turned the tide as she swiped her claws at Marie. It gave the Goth girl a few precious seconds as she pushed Marie away. Making the blue haired kanker to fall the floor. She then rushed towards Marie and slammed her to the shelf full of bottles, but Marie quickly recovered and grabbed the Goth girl's shoulder and used the momentum to return the favor. But the Goth girl didn't back down easily as she swing a right hook, hitting Marie on the ribs. She swing her fist again and landed on Marie's jaw, in a moment Marie was down and she sat on Marie.

The Goth girl started to strangle Marie, but Marie finally took the upper hand as she bit the Goth girl's hand. Marie hit the Goth girl squarely on the jaw, and was now again on the top.The goth girl was now he receiving end of Marie's fist. The Goth girl was now weakened by the beatings, and Marie didn't have any indication to stop. But something caught Marie's eyes s she suddenly stopped her assault.

She took the bottle and opened the lid much to the goth girls horror. Despite her blurring vision, she could see the label on the bottle. She started to squirm, but Marie hold her neck with force.

"Its payback bitch." Marie said coldly as she forcefully opened the girls mouth pouring the rancid liquid unto her.

The Goth girl gagged, she pleaded to stop as tears now coming from her eyes. When Marie emptied the contents in half, she stopped and let the Goth girl to gasped for air.

"Where is he?" Marie asked with coldness in her voice.

The Goth girl was coughing, the mixture of the smell and the ville taste of the liquid made her difficult to breathe. She was now sobbing. She loved Belinda and she followed her with her life but she was already broken, she pointed at the bookshelf.

"There's a switch behind the only black book on the third row." She said weakly.

"Thanks and goodbye." Marie said.

"Please let me.. Noo!!!" The goth girl was squirming desperately.

Marie poured the remaining contents on the girl's mouth before knocking her out cold.

"That's my payback bitch." She said as she spat at the unconscious goth girl.

Marie went to the bookshelf and followed the instructions, she tossed the black book and saw a switch. She took deep breaths nd readied herself. She glanced at her watch and it was 2350 hrs, she needed to act fast as she don't want her oven mitt to die.

Edd was in a trance, he couldn't move. He was in a dream state, as he was recollecting his time with his two best friends. He was standing still in the middle of the hidden room, just behind the study room. It was designed by Belinda's ancestors to hide their secrets, for centuries they evaded the witch hunts because her family were careful.

Belinda was about to change into her robe when she felt something was wrong, instead she prepared herself for an unavoidable confrontation. She caresses Edd from his face down to his arms and abdomen, she couldn't help but admired the nerd. She saw him as a unique one, and a very rare ingredient. 'The blood of the pure' was the most coveted by the witches around the world. And if the ritual would be successful, she would become a powerful witch and as a consolation Edd would be her friend forever, maybe something more.

Belinda heard the door had started to move, she took the knife from the table and readied herself to face the blue haired monster.

Marie burst the door open, she then quickly kicked the knife out of Belinda's hand. And threw a punch. But Belinda quickly dodge her attacked and countered with her fist. She hit Marie on the face before hitting her stomach and kicked her down to the ground. Marie staggered as Belinda walked beside her and kicked her on the face, she rolled on the floor. She can taste the blood from her mouth and felt the blood dripping from her nose.

"My parents didn't like their daughter to suffer from the same fate as the others. I know how to defend myself." Belinda said as she continued to kick Marie on the guts.

As Belinda continued her kicks, Marie was able to catch Belinda's foot and threw her off balance. Marie was quick on her feet as she speared the recovering Belinda to the floor, she then landed few first punches on Belinda's face before she was surprised by Belinda's sudden strength, as she was now pinned down by Belinda who gave her own punches to Marie.

The two girls battled for dominance, back and forth they would overpower their opponent and give punches before being overpowered again. They would grab their opponents cloth and yanking them, hair were pulled to gain upperhand. Then Marie finally have the upperhand as she bit Belinda's fingers when she attempted to claw Marie's face.

Marie finally pinned Belinda and was about to give her final blow but, Belinda grabbed a bottle and smashed it to Marie's face before she was kicked away by Marie, she quickly stood up and grabbed a nearest chair and smashed it to Marie. The blue haired girl was at pain as she fall to the floor but she quickly recovered as Belinda was catching her breathe.

They both stood up, they were battered and bruised and part of their clothing were torn. They looked each other, both sizing up and assessing each other. Belinda could see that Marie was a tough girl, with bruises and scratch on her face and arms. She knew Marie can take more damage than she was, but she saw her panting heavily as she was at her limit, she could also see her almost torn tank top almost exposing her breast.

Marie needs to think a quick strategy, as Belinda might got the upper hand. She was now at her limit and Belinda was just warming up. But she could see that Belinda wasn't used in fighting, as she saw her wincing in pain where she landed her fists earlier. Belinda's swollen left eye was also twitching in pain, she could almost laugh at Belinda's disheveled look and her almost ripped blouse that could see her breast.

They circled each other as their eyes locked, waiting and anticipating.

"You don't deserve him."Belinda said suddenly.

Marie gritted her teeth, she felt unusual rage boiling up on her.

"What makes you think that I don't deserve him" Marie snarled.

"Because you're not good for him, you two are completely different. He deserves someone more better than you. You're nothing but a lowly bitch, and Edd have a more brighter future than being with you. He deserves me." Belinda said coldy.

Marie was furious at Belinda's words, she always hated someone who was looking down on her as a person. And she hated someone judged her and she hated someone who takes her Edd from her.

Both girls charged at each other, then both landed their fist on their opponent's jaw at the same time. But Belinda was the first one to recover, as she quickly grabbed Marie's already torn tank top and pulled her hard towards her, ripping her tank top off. She landed a strong hook, and made Marie to stumble on the floor. Marie quickly countered with a stong kick on Belinda's stomach, she then stood up and grabbed Belinda's blouse as an anchor, and gave three straight punches. Her blouse was ripped apart but Marie continued her assault, as she kneed Belinda on the stomach.

Both girls continued to engaged in a brutal street style fight, as both landed heavy punches and kicks to each other. Despite both girls were topless, they're locked in a heated battle. As neither girls yield and both have something to die for. Belinda suddenly made an underhanded atttack as she punched Marie's breast, which stunned the blue haired girl. But she returned the favor to Belinda when she charged at her.

Both girls were now breathing hard, as they almost reached their limit. The pain they felt earlier, suddenly become numb. They don't know when will this end but they have to finish this fight soon, as both girls were in an adrenaline rush.

Marie as about to charge but stopped when Belinda suddenly raised her hand, soon bottles suddenly fly out from nowhere. Belinda had enough, as she was now using her powers which she wasn't supposed to use. She will ruin the ritual, but defeating Marie was her aole purpose now.

Marie quickly hide under the overturned table as the bottles shattering everywhere, she only see this stuff on the movies but encountering one is a whole new level. She tried to peek from her cover but she retreated back, as a knife had almost hit her between the eyes. She had to formulate a plan to defeat Belinda, she tried to come up with a plan. Suddenly she remembered something important, She quickly took out a small vial from her pocket. She smiled as it wasn't damaged by their fight.

Marie suddenly lounged towards Belinda, where the witch saw her and attempted to use her powers on her. But Marie threw the water like substance from her bottle in a distance, the liquid splashed unto Belinda's face. In an instant, Belinda was shock as she felt something was wrong.The Purified Salted Water which Virgil gave to Marie suddenly took effect as Belinda suddenly felt her powers dwindling. This gave Marie the chance to give the finishing blow to Belinda, as Marie's fist hit Belinda on her jaw.

Finally, Belinda was down, she was struggling to stand up but Marie kicked her again. She suddenly felt a sharp object pushing through her neck. Marie was now olding a long sharp broken piece of furniture as she was holding it like a spear, with one wrong move Belinda knew she would be dead.

"Leave Edd alone and there will be no more bloodshed." Marie was surprisingly calm, but her eyes shows rage.

"My oh my.. the damsel had come to rescue the knight in distress are we?" Belinda mocked.

Much to her irritation Marie stomped on Belinda's private part, she howled in pain.

"This damsel is sure going to give you some pain bitch." she spat

"Why? Belinda suddenly asked.

"What?" Marie as confused.

"He's not your ideal man right? You liked muscled and tough men with a smell of oil. Men that gave you thrills and more sadistic than you. But why bother to chase afte Edd?" Belinda asked.

"Nah… he's perfect to me and he's worth killing for." Marie replied.

She knew Belinda was right, that wht she said was her ideal man long time ago. But she saw something in Edd that could surpassed every man of her dreams.

"He's lanky, nerd, and but I think he's kinda cute though." Belinda added.

Marie didn't say a word instead she whacked her with her weapon. A gash now forming on her temple.

"He's mine and don't even bother us again. " Marie was now calm, but her voice was laced with coldness.

"Fine." Belinda finally give in.

Belinda whispered unfamiliar words which gave Marie some chills under her skin, the atmosphere suddenly changed and Marie could see faint black miasma coming out from Edd's nose. Edd was suddenly released from the trance that Belinda had cast upon him, he was confused at the place.

"Where am I? I remember…. Belinda came then… Marie?!" Edd was surprised to see Marie.

He at first was shocked by the sight of his surroundings, then he was shocked at Marie's condition. He could see her bare chest, save for her cargo pants. He was blushing hard as he was covering his eyes, but he saw the wounds, bruises and blood from her. He forgot why he was embarrassed but instead he rushed to check up on her. He then saw Belinda lying on the floor, also bare chested and battered save for the black slacks.

"Marie?" Edd was confused.

"The bitch was about to kill ya. I made it time to save yer ass."

"Why?" Edd asked Belinda.

"Your blood is the beat ingredient to improve my powers, I could have started the ritual but your lowly bitch had spoiled it." Belinda said bitterly.

Edd was hurt, he knew that Belinda was a kind person. But the moment he saw the surrounding and Marie's condition, he knew that having ties with Belinda could only lead to trouble.

"Save your pity Edd. If I had the chance I will still consume your blood. But thank you for the time we spent together."

"Then I will come for you bitch."

"Come on let's go. See you later Belinda." Edd said.

Edd found a cloth lying and he took it to cover Belinda, then he took off his orange shirt and gave it to Marie.

Outside, the Dawn Witch Cult members and the Goth girls all stood in front of the entrance door. They felt something was wrong, and they knew Belinda was in trouble. They tried to get in, but something had preventes them from entering. The Goth girl who Marie had beaten, managed to recover and went down to seek help with her sisters. But as soon as she got out of the Manor, the door slammed shut. And they were worried ever since.

The door opened and much to their horror the two new kids emerged, The blue haired girl and a beanie wearing boy. There was a commotion, as they shouted at the two. Marie was ready to fight but Edd was trying to plead.

"Enough." A voice cut through the commotion.

Three people walking through the dispersing crowd, the witches and Goth girls were visibily horrified at the three new comers. Two boys in their age and a middle aged man, they went to the two and asked them if they're alright.

The witches watched the outsiders as theyy wanted to attack the two, but the presence of Marcus and Virgil who suddenly appeared makes them to rethink their actions. They always feared the two boys as they posses something that they felt off, and the presence of the third one made them fear for their lives.

"Why are you here Dante? The Dawn Witch and your witch hunter family had an agreement." One of the young witch called out.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to do anything, besides I don't like killing children especially girls. I'm only here to pick up my cousins friend." Dante said.

The three form a wall for Edd and Marie as they walked away from Belinda's manor, while the dawn witches were watching them closely. when the five disappeared, they all run inside to the manor to help Belinda.

Inside, Belinda was still lying on the floor. She was disappointed by the outcome but she knew this would happened. She glanced at the two headed dragon made of glass, the Fateweaver it was called. It gives two outcome one is the true outcome while the other is lie. The humanoid familiar suddenly took form as it walked closer to Belinda.

"You failed" it said in a whisper.

Belinda didn't say anything but she smiled.

"It was only the first try. We could always get the opportunity later."

The familiar didn't say anything but it suddenly transformed into a black cat and started to licked at Belinda's wounds. The bleeding suddenly stopped as the wounds slowly healed, in a few minutes Belinda will recover. She heard multiple footsteps coming towards her direction, she knew her friends were worried about her.

The eventful week have made the two to become inseparable, as after the incident with Jacob and Belinda they seemed to be very close. Noel and Teresa was at first surprised by their sorry state but the two quickly assured them they were alright. Leaving the two adults wondering what the hell happened to the teens.

The students on New Dawn High suddenly stopped bothering them, as Virgil had said that words about their run ins with Belinda and Jacob had given the two a reputation that made the other people not to cross with them.

But the constant stares from Joseph and his gang when they passed the hallway, the lurking of Jacob and Belinda's group from the distance always watching them, and the other kids who belong to the different group seems to take an interest on the two.They knew their life is in constant danger but they knew they have each others backs.

In the distant, Bjorn, the son of the warrior. Was watching the two, he felt something different sice the first day they came. He scratched his blue hair, a habit when he is excited. He knew he will meet them soon. Same for Gwyndolyn, the daughter of High Marshall Artorias. She swore she saw the beanie wearing boy on a forest before, on one of their skirmishes with the barbarians few months ago. But she was thrilled to meet the two.

* * *

Edd and Marie survived their 8th grade without any further incidents, as they had grew accustomed to their new lifestyle. They still managed to help Noel and Teresa doing "Deliveries"while learning to improve themselves. With Marcus and Virgil the two gained much knowledge and wisdom with the people and place, but they knew they will uncover more mysteries on New Dawn.

Edd learned to control himself with the help of Marcus, especially to his emotions. He knew that if he wanted to live longer, he needed to be in control, even for the smallest of things. While Marie was surprisingly went to Father Ryan three times a week and taught her about her anger management. Much to Edd's surprise, Marie embraced religion. But she didn't bothered him to join or anything. She admitted that sue just needed spiritual guidance, especially when she encountered Belinda.

Days before the start of their 9th grade, it was Friday night and that day was both Edd and Marie's birthday. They only knew each others birthday when they both live in the city, and the older couple had made a celebration for the two. It was a happy moment, for rhe first time since they set foot on New Dawn, they managed to see a peaceful side of the place.

After the dinner, Edd and Marie both sat under the log, they set up a camp just outside their home. As they would enjoy the moment and watched the starry night. Edd pointed where the constellations are while Marie was having a hard time to remember all of their names. Marie leaned closer to Edd, while he took Marie's hand and placed it on his lap. They stayed like this until Marie breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry Edd, for everything. You know that being a bitch sometimes." Marie suddenly apologized.

At first Edd didn't know why she apologized, but he soon realized what she meant.

"I also apologize for my past deeds. I know we have big differences, and I thought that I was always in the right, because of you I learned to be strong." Edd also apologize.

There was an awkward silence between the two, as neither was hesitant to make any move. But to Edd, this was the right moment. It was now or never. Marie was looking at the stars.

"Marie." Edd whispered.

"Yes?" Marie turned to face Edd.

Edd slowly pushed his lips into Marie, leaving the girl in a complete daze. But before Edd could say anything Marie suddenly jumped on him, she returned the kiss and she was aggressive. When they broke the kiss, they looked each other in the eyes. Marie suddenly grabbed Edd and led him inside the tent, she lit the dim light and started to remove her shirt. She was surprised when Edd had already removed his clothes.

"Excited are we?" She teased.

She removed her clothes, as she wore no bra at all but she wear a blue g string thong. Much to Edd's bewilderment. Marie smiled seductively, as she enjoyed teasing Edd.

"Like what we see?" she again teased.

"Umm. Inappropriate.." all Edd could say. Marie just rolled her eyes.

"It helps for you to be 'aroused'" she whispered into his ear.

Marie started to lick Edd's ear then trailing down to his face, to his now developed chest, abdomen and down to his shaft. Edd felt a tingling sensation when Marie gave him a fellatio, his breathing was fast as Marie bobbed in a fast phase. He could see her buttocks and thong which made him more aroused than ever. But she suddenly stopped.

"Your turn." Marie smiled.

Edd swallowed hard but he knew he could do this.

He kissed Marie, then slowly placed her on the bedroll, he bit her ear then sucking it. Marie suddenly yelped, her voice becoming small. Little did Edd realized that he hit Marie's sensitive spot. He then trailed his kisses, down to her breast, where he suckled both of her mounds. He then kiss her stomch then trailed down to her vagina. He removed the thong and he started to lick her clit, Marie placed her legs on Edd's head and her hands grabbing his head to oull him closer. It took ten minutes before Marie reached her orgasm.

After the oral sex, Marie readied herself. Edd was hesitant but there was no stepping back.

"I always wanted to be on the too, but I want you to lead the way. Tonight is a very special for both of us." Marie said.

Edd started to thrust at Marie slowly, while Marie hold Edd tightly. She fought the urge to bite his shoulder, but she was glad that Edd waa careful. When they both adjusted at their situation, Edd slowly increased hos pace. They were both panting, and they were both looking at each other.

Soon Edd finally reached his limit as he instinctively hasten his thrust, while Marie pulled his head to kiss him. Edd broke the kiss to warn Marie.

'Marie.." Edd was panting hard.

In his final thrust, he felt an unusual stinging sensation from his shaft, while Marie let out a moan. Holding Edd closely to hers. They maintained eye contact and kissed as they came.

"I love you Marie.."

"I love you too Edd.."

At their house, Teresa was looking at the tent from the distance, she saw the couples silhouettes. She was dying to know what are they up to, as she was looking for the binocular. It was then Noel made a timing intervention, as he hugged Teresa from behind.

"Leave those kids alone." He said.

"Aww.. come on just a peek." Teresa protest.

Noel just chuckled, but he wanted the two to have a privacy on their own. He led Teresa to the bed, and he told her that she could make an interesting night with Noel. Much to Teresa's liking.

* * *

Marie's eyes opened, she slowly stood up from the bedroll while grasping the blanket for cover. She tried to look on her surrounding but it was in total darkness, she slowly went to the entrance and saw Edd sitting on the log. He was listening to his phone, with both ears were plugged in. She walked towards him and sat beside him, Edd was startled but soon recovered. They both sat in silence as they gather their thoughts together, Edd opened Marie's blanket and tucked himself with her. They huddled together as the cold wind is blowing, he felt Marie shivered.

Edd took off his beanie and gave it to Marie, much to her surprise. Edd had grown his hair a little longer, with his bangs now reaching on his brows.

"Are you sure about this? I mean those scars?" Marie was worried, she caressed his forehead where his scar was located.

"I will learn to tolerate discomfort and this is a great start" Edd assure Marie as he clasped her hands.

They was silence for a few minutes, they observed the fireflies dancing in the distance. They enjoyed the peaceful night together, as they finally learned to enjoy the present moment.

"Witches, Vampires, Bandits, and other weirdos. Our life here seems to be interesting" Marie said. As she squeeze Edd's hand.

"Whatever we may face we can endure it, Marie, we'll have to adapt." He agreed.

"Wow I'm surprised that you've grown a pair, guess I really rub you off." Marie joked.

Edd blushed at Marie's comment

"Well I have to thank you for it, you have rubbed me off both figuratively and literally but I am happy that you started to cool down." Edd made a comeback.

This time it was Marie's turn to blush. They both laughed, and they kissed again.

"What are you listening to?" Marie asked as she heard the music on his ear buds.

"Insomnium, and Be'lakor." Edd replied.

"Never heard of them, but I didn't know you started to listen to Metal music." Marie was now curious.

"Well I tried listening to your taste but there was something in it I dislike you know the chaotic but I managed to find some alternative, I never realized that you could add symphony and melodies to such chaotic music? it is like giving the order to chaos."

Marie heard it once but she didn't bother to listen to other metal genres, to her brutal death metal and death metal are the real music. But she contemplates what Edd had said, giving balance to chaos. Just like her, she was a chaotic girl while Edd was a balancing force that made her stop doing any further harm to her surroundings and herself.

"Hey would you mind if I listen to it?" She asked.

"Of course."

Edd gave Marie his other earpiece. The girl closed her eyes and she let the music and the lyrics sink into her thoughts.

_"Another break of _Dawn

Forces_ the shadows recede_

_Breaks the barrier of clouds_

_Blaze a trail for the light"_

_"This is the new beginning__Start with a clean sheet_

_Redemption of the liberty_

_Freedom through the bloodshed"_

"what's the title?" She asked.

"The New Beginning by Insomnium." Edd informed.

_"This is the new beginning_

_Rebirth through devastation_

_Another chapter in common story_

_Nothing new under the sun_

_This is the new beginning_

_Sad ending to others"_

Marie listened until the end, she then realized that the song fit into their life story. They suffered but they still stand up strong. They learn and they did their best to live and love.

"Hey Edd."

"Yes Marie?"

"I Love You."

"I Love You too."

**A/N: First of all, thank you for reading this story. And thank you for the likes and followers. I do apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes (English was not my first language). But I'll continue to improve. This chapter was the longest I've done. The Title of this story was based on the song The New Beginning by Insomnium (A melodic Death Metal band from Finland) most of their songs are about life, sadness, and loss. There are more chapters to follow, I have few ideas coming but it will take a few days or weeks because of my busy time but I'll do what I can to write new chapters and finish this story. Thanks again. :-)**

**P/S : Thank you for my reader SuperSabrichitason for waiting patiently and enjoying my previous chapter.. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :-)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: These chapter may contain disturbing scenes.**

**"Today is an eventful day, as I finally confronted the person who tried to harm my family. But it was hard for me as he was once my brother. Everything went from bad to worse, but I didn't give in to emotions neither I give in to any of their worse habits. And I finally meet my best friend again." **

* * *

The bright morning light pierced Eddwards eyes; he stirred from his slumber as he mustered his strength to stand up from his bed. He checked his surroundings and noticed that Marie was gone, the smell of burnt pancake was good enough to know everything was fine. He chuckled when Marie cursed loudly, for five years she still couldnt cook very well. He started his daily morning routines; exercise, tidying up the bed and taking a cold shower. Before he went downstairs he started to write on his journal along with his daily planner, he had a habit of planning ahead in every situation.

It has been two days since they were attacked by Eddys gang, and he needed all of his mental prowess to be one step ahead. He needs to be prepared for everything, he also need to be careful when interacting wih the opposite sex. As Marie was still pissed, because Nazz had acquired his number, it took great effort for his part to stop Marie from confronting Nazz about it.

It took a day to appease her and intense lovemaking that made his muscles sore, but it did work anyway. But the downside is that he was still sent downstairs to sleep, so that he would think about his actions. He really don't understand women, they say they're fine then they would do the opposite. He tried to ask Noel for advice once, but Teresa interrupted them and just told him to figure it out. Noel wanted to help but his hands were also tied.

After the hearty meal with his family, he went back to his room to gather his things. But a forceful hand by Marie pushed him to the wall, she had a look in her face that Edd would recognize.

We have twenty minutes before class and five good minutes to make me feel good today." She purred.

Edd sighed, he knew it was one of those days that she was in the mood. In compliance, he lowered Maries pants with her underwear and slowly made circles on her thighs. Marie let out a soft moan.The sweet scent of Maries perfume, and rosy scent on her hair gave enough drive for Edd to give in to his carnal instinct. He gave chaste kisses on her neck, while his hands caressing Marie's thighs. He then lifted her left leg and started to do his work, He did his best to finish quickly, as he now both lifting Marie's legs. They were both panting hard as they near their limit, with a final thrust, both moaned as Edd hugged Marie tightly.

I love you. I hope no more bad moods." Edd kissed Marie

I love you too. But I'll have to think about it. she smirked.

They quickly fix themselves as they rushed downstairs and went to their car, with everything ready they started their new day. They arrived at the school with minutes to spare, but they stopped suddenly in the middle of the hallway. There was a commotion and the students are flocking in, as the couple investigate they were surprised by the scene unfold.

Please! A male student kneeled in front of Jimmy, he was now crying.

You made a mistake of wooing somebody that is way out of your league, and what the worst of all you bragged about it."

"I like her and I just wanted to say hi.. and I told my friends that I just like her." The student defended himself.

"Well Mr. Smith.. Miss Rodriguez didn't like it, and she complained to me about it. You have no right to come near her, especially with your awful grades, awful looks and no class at all. You're nothing but a "Loser". Jimmy said as he gestured at the crowd, they all now started to chant 'Loser' at Smith.

Edd was surprised how powerful Jimmy was in the school, with a word he can destroy any students reputation or could give them a bad name. He felt sorry for Smith, as he was now running away from the crowd. He had a sense that he may never see him in the school again, as he observed that popularity is everything here in the school.

The school bell rang, and all the students quickly scattered. Edd and Marie went to their classroom, both were worried as they have to avoid any attention.

* * *

In an abandoned building, near the business district of Peach Creek. Was the hideout for the Red skulls gang, but these was Eddie's chapter. The real Red Skulls Gang were located at the City, where Edd and Marie once lived years ago. After the Boss was impressed by Eddy, he was given the funds to make a chapter, to spread the influence of the Red skulls especially to the youth. The More members, the more powerful they are.

Eddy McGee woke up with a bad mood, the hungover was really killing him. Even though he throw a party every night and emptying three bottles of whiskey everyday. He never get used to it, he always hated waking up. He went to the table and take few pills of advil, he then checked his account book.

Two girls emerged under his bedsheet, they stirred as Eddy got up from his bed. They were members of the Peach Creek High cheer squad, they were with Eddy for almost a year now. And they were proud of it as he had a habit of changing girls every week, as he usually get his girls from the popular cheer squad members and sometimes he get girls from other schools.

They both got up and went to Eddy, they hugged and purred at him. Eddy smiled at the two and he slapped both of their butts. Both of them wore only thongs and thigh high socks, their perfect well rounded breast pressing on Eddy gave him in a good mood. He gave them $500 each and waved them to the shower, much to the girl's delight.

He didnt need to go to the school, the teachers were all too happy to mark him present as long as he pays them good. He reviewed his earnings and smiled at the profits he gained. He usually earn $20000 a week from his rackets, but the $15000 earnings went to the Main gang. Leaving only $5000 for him, but he always found ways to cheat his boss. He can manipulate the earnings that he may gain more, but he can also manipulate the records so his boss wouldn't be suspiciousa at him. That's why he called himself "The Accountant".

After counting his money, his mood suddenly went sour. As the news of Edd's return from peach creek surprised him, but he was furious that Edd had married the Kanker. He always thought that he could always rely on Edd, but now to him, Edd was worthless. What he have achieved now was because he did it all by himself. And that what makes him great.

So he dispatched his two best brutes, to scare off his former friend and his slut of a kanker wife. But they didn't came back, and what he heard Rolf had something to do with it. The thought of it disgusts him, he can't believe that his former friend would touch a Kanker, and the worst is that he even had married her. What pissed him the most is that the boss had sent his men to check on his actions, and his men also went missing. This made his Boss to be pissed at him, freezing some of his assets.

Guess Ill have to see the sockhead by myself. he said to himself.

He went to the shower with the two girls waiting for him, as they are already kissing each other and Eddy was now excited.

"Come to daddy girls." He said. Both girls broke their kiss and giggled at Eddy.

It was lunch time and the couple were on the lockers, they had finished their meal early so that they could spend their quiet time together. But Marie was called by her classmate from the auto shop class, and she told him that that she would be back the soonest.

Edd was waiting for Marie for ten minutes now, he was watching the students passed him by. There was only twenty minutes left before the lunch was over, and with just only ten minutes have past he already misses Marie. Then something caught in his eye, he knew this day would come and he prepared himself.

Eddy appeared from the crowd along with his two henchmen, the people around him gathered and cheered on him. He snapped his fingers and his two henchmen took money from his bag, the students became wild as they were given $20 each.

He had changed since Edd had remembered, but his height still remained unchanged. But his body was now buff, he also have flaming design tatoo in both of his arms. He wore a stylish shirt and gold necklace with his name. Edd could see that Eddy was almost like his brother.

Eddy stopped in his tracks when he saw Edd on the locker, he dramatically removed his expensive shades and he looked at the crowd.

"So my weakly former bitch had find his way back home. Did ya come home to mommy? Wait, heard she's divorced with your dad. Heard that she " Eddy mocked. His henchmen snickered at Eddy's joke.

The students also laughed at Edd, while others pull of their smartphone to record the confrontation.

"I still remember you cried like a bitch, I just slapped you so soft that you cried like it's the end of the world. Never seen a bitch would cry so hard." He added.

Edd didnt react to Eddy nor made any move, his eyes fixated only on Eddy. Despite the humiliation he recieved, Edd was unfazed. To him words my hurt, but it won't kill him. He found it amusing how everyone was affected by this, as they know what true humiliation was.

Yes Eddy, I cried that day. And that thing wwas in the past that I wasn't bothered by it anymore." He just calmly replied.

But Eddy wasn't buying it, instead he dropped a bomb that would make Edd to lose his face to the people around him.

"The best part is that you live in the city begging for scraps. I have friends that saw you sockhead, funny is that big brain of yours you can't do anything. Look at me sockhead I don't have a big brains like yours but I have cash, I have girls and people love me. While your mumbo jumbo about good deeds take you to the streets and you eat people's shit."

The students now whispered, they couldn't believe what Eddy had just revealed. If what he said was true, then Edd really lived in a worst condition. But Edd didn't show any emotions, he was crossing his arms as he leaned on his locker. He was listening to Eddy's rambling about him, he was just observing him.

"I don't deny it Eddy, when I ran away from home I learned to eat everyone's scraps. But I learned to stand in my own." Edd finally replied.

Edd didn't defended himself from Eddy's sick joke, but he replied with a matter of fact. He didn't changed expression as he remained calm, despite the people around him seems to be mocking him. And the others look him with a judgemental look.

"Yeah yeah, it doesn't change that you eat like a dog and lived like a dog. And what's the difference between us is that I prove to be better than you. Watch this."

Eddy called a random student from the corner, he then gave $100 to the guy.

"Spit on sockhead's face." He commanded.

The guy happily went and spit on Edd's face, much to everyone's amusement. Soon some students went to Eddy, as they volunteer to spit on Edd's face. Wanting to have a piece of his money.

"See sockhead. I own everyone here. Your nothing but a Loser. Come on why don't you cry like the last time. Ha ha ha" He said smugly as he laughed hard.

Add still didn't faze on Eddy's words and the people's chanting around him, he took his handkerchief and wipe off the spit from his face. He look at Eddy and smiled suddenly at what he see.

Eddy was enjoying the scene, but didn't realized that someone was behind him. Eddy was slammed by Marie on the locker, while his henchmen were unsure what to react. Marie used her left elbow to choke on Eddy, as he was gasping for air, Marie took a bottle of gear oil and poured on Eddy's nose and face. Eddy was gagging and desperately breathing for air. Satisfied, she threw Eddy to the ground. Despite Eddy's buff body, he was helpless against Marie, as she gained the element of surprise. Eddy was about to stand up but Marie kicked him in the balls, making him squirm in pain.

"That's a payback to what you did to my sister Lee you peep squeak." Marie seethed.

Eddy who was still coughing, was desperately trying to get up despite the pain, but he stumbled back to the floor because of the oil. The students suddenly started to laugh, and his face had turned red because of the humiliation. Marie couldn't hide her amusement, as she saw Eddy as the typical all show no act kind of guy, as he rely on posturing.

"Get e'm! Don't just stand there!" Eddy screamed.

The two henchmen were about to get Marie but Edd was quick, as he grabbed the first guy and make four quick punches below the jaw. He then let out a strong frontal kick that slammed his opponent to the lockers, his opponent was now unconscious.

The second one charged blindly at Edd, which he have already predicted. He kicked his opponent's knee to make him unbalance, and he took the bandana from his opponents head and wrapped it on its neck. The cheers for fighting quickly died down, as the students were becoming horrified at the sight in front of them. Edd was strangling his opponent, with his knee on its back. In a minute, his opponent wasn't moving anymore.

There was a silence in the hallway, as the students were unsure what to do or what to react. Some teachers rushed and were stunned at the sight, their eyes then set on Eddy's sorry state. Eddy was surprised to see Edd in action, as he dismissed his men's earlier claim that it was Edd who beat their members. He usually dismissed it as a farce.

"Are you not entertained?" Edd shouted at the people. He looked at them with disappointment in his eyes.

No one answered, for no one dared to say anything in fear of Edd. For the first time they saw Edd with quiet rage, and for those who know Edd five years ago, he wasn't the weakling cry baby nerd. But he was something more .

"Are you not entertained? You seemed to enjoy my suffering earlier? Why are you silent now?"

Marie took Eddy's backpack and opened it, she saw the money inside. She poured them all over on Eddy's oiled body and threw some cash on the floor, soon the students of Peach Creek High forgot what was happening as they started to grab the free cash.

Everyone was in a frenzy as they started to grab Eddy's money, even the teachers went to join in the crowd. Eddy was fuming, he screamed for everyone to stop. But no one listens, he tried to get up but the oil had made him to slip. He stumbled again do the ground, then some students fall on him as a stampede had taken place.

Edd calmy walked towards him, he then knelt besides Eddy and looked him in the eyes. Eddy could see Edd's deep tired eyes looking at him in pity, he snarled at his former friend as he will not be afraid to a lowly nerd. But Edd could see the fear in Eddy's eyes.

"I don't want this to happen Eddy. But look around you, they only follow you because you had cash, but the moment it's not in your possession anymore you are nothing.' Edd said.

"Blah blah blah...You and your fucking goody two shoes speech... I rule this place sockhead! I will make everyone to hate you! I will make your life miserable! You and your Kanker whore! I will make you suffer and you will never show your faces here again! Coz I'm the greatest here! You think beating my two guys would stop me from getting back at you! Fuck you! And fuck your slut!"

Edd just shook his head. He couldn't find anymore way to reason with his old friend. He tried to find any remaining connection between them, but he couldn't see anything. Eddy was full of hubris and vice, there was nothing to be salvaged.

"You don't know what is true suffering Eddy, and I see more people who are more worse than you. Your petty threat didn't mean anything to what evil I faced. There's still a chance for you to change." He pleaded for the last time.

This made Eddy to scream profanities at Edd, but he didn't respond. Instead he calmly walked away with Marie and disappeared to the crowd. But not before she caught the head of the guy who spat on Edd's face, she slammed his head with strong force that dented the locker.

Jimmy was enjoying the scene, as he pointed the camera towards Eddy. His sorry state would be a hit in tomorrow's headline, he had to thank the couple for Eddie's downfall. It's only a matter of time that they will rid of him, he smiled as Eddy's era would be over soon.

* * *

When the school was over, Eddy was nowhere to be found. Soon pictures of him soaked in oil and dirty cash had circulated in the whole school, then there were talks about Edd's past as a homeless guy. The teachers and principal suddenly held a quick meeting, and along with the school council. They held a discussion about the incident, and in the end they all agreed to take a blind eye for it. In the end, no one was expelled or any corrective actions.

Edd was silent for the whole ride, as he was in deep thought. Marie was worried for him, but she knew that he was doing his best to be strong. She stopped the car and parked it on the the nearby field, she got out and ushered him to join her. They sat on the top of the car trunk and gaze at the scenery, Marie took out her cigarette and lit it. She then took something from her pocket and gave it to Edd.

Edd hated to smoke, but Marie told him that it helps to lower the heart rate. Making him to relax, but the bitter taste didn't appeal to him. Marie always liked the strong cigarettes, but she knew the menthol or minted flavored will do well for Edd. He took the minted smoke into his lungs and let it out through his nose, a few moments his breathing was now slowing down as his mind was cleared. This was his third time to smoke a cigarette in five years.

Edd leaned on Marie's shoulder for comfort, she patted his head to console him. She knew he was hurt, and she knew that Eddy was almost a brother to Edd. She tighten her hug on him as she felt that he was now crying. She knew the feeling, as she once betrayed by her sisters long time ago. But it takes time for them to reconcile. She kissed his forehead as she hugged him, she whispered to him that everything will be alright and that she loves him.

After an hour, Edd was feeling better as Marie would talk wide range of topics for him. Soon, the thought about Eddy and the incident were all gone. He felt better, as there's someone to talk to. Marie rested her head on his lap, while Edd was playing with her hair.

"They were worried over stupid things. Like 'Did I put too much make up' 'Is my pink shirt matches with my skirt?' and the best part? 'Will he like my Barbie designed underwear?'" Marie was imitating her classmates high pitched accent.

Edd couldn't help but laughed at Marie's story, he too observed that most teens on his age had to worry over simplest of things. And they would make big deal even on pointless stuff. He even had to endure his male classmates question about his sex life with Marie, which he will never share. Much to his classmates annoyance, as he should adhere to the bro code. Where one mans secret is also the other bros secret.

"They never worried if they would still live tomorrow, or will you ever see your best friend again in the next morning or if they have something to eat tonight. All they think about is how people will like them, if they will be still popular tommorrow, You Only Live Once they say.. so party every day and be happy every day." Marie thought.

She used to believe it when she was younger, as she lived her life in poverty. She always find ways to escape her terrible life, as she libed her life in vice. But what she learned throughout the years, it had wisened her thoughts. She had something more than to party, and have fun.

"Yeah, You Only Lived Once, that is why you have to spend each day as it were your last day on earth. That is why I spend it on you and..." Edd trailed his hand from Marie's blue strand of hair that was covered by his beanie down to her cheek, he then moved his fingers to her lips where Marie would gently bit his fingers.

Edd's phone suddenly ringed, he took his phone and was surprised to see that Nazz was calling. It took mere seconds for his phone to be snatched from his hands, and he couldn't protest when Marie answered.

"Edd! I was worried! Are you alright we heard what happened." Nazz was frantic on the phone.

"He's fine." Marie replied.

"Marie?! Why you're the one... I mean how is Edd." Nazz suddenly changed her tune.

"He's fine Nazz. I'm here with with." Marie didn't change her calm tone.

There was a long silence before Nazz spoke again.

"Hey.. um... Were just worried for him. We're not Eddy and we are his friends too.. just tell him we're here for him. And we talked with the principal, there will be no trouble for the both of you, Eddy was clearly at fault here." Nazz assured.

"Thanks Nazz, Edd and I appreciated it." Marie thanked genuinely.

Marie turned off the phone and she gave it back to Edd, he was expecting any outburst but Marie didn't said anything. And she was particularly calm when talking to Nazz, he was wondering what the hell happened. Marie caught Edd's gaze, she just laughed at him as she leaned her head on his chest.

"Why would I be mad? They're your friends and they were worried for you."

"Thank you." Edd said as he kissed Marie

Their cuddling were again cut short again, as Edd's phone was ringing again. This time it was Alice McGregor who was calling, again his phone was snatched and Marie answered.

"Hey Edd, I heard what happened! I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you.." Alice was cut off by Marie.

"He's fine." Marie casually answered.

"What? Who... Oh... Sorry, It's you.. I mean... I hope he's alright. I'm so worried about him. Please tell him that." Alice then hung up on the phone. Marie's eyes twitched in annoyance. The nerve on that girl. She thought.

"She said she was, sooooooo worriiiieeeed." Marie said as she purposely mocked the 'so worried' part.

She handed back the phone and started to complain about the "Worried and Caring" girls, and to why they couldn't find somebody else instead of bothering her oven-mitt. Edd looked at Marie as she kept on venting her frustrations, he couldn't help but admire her. He was blessed to have her, as she was a unique one. She was always there to help him, and whenever he was down, she was always there to make him smile. As she continued her ramblings, Edd couldn't help but laughed at Marie at her jealous trait. But stopped when she started to glare daggers at him, he then realized that Marie had just gotten him off the hook earlier and he now pissed her again. One of the biggest mistake he had ever done.

"You're gonna sleep outside the gouse tonight Eddward, I bet Alice and Nazz would be happy to take yer sorry ass to their home and I bet you'll enjoy having a three way with them." She stormed off to the drivers seat.

Edd frantically followed as he desperately tried to appease her again, he tried to offer anything to Marie but she just flipped him off and she sped the car to the road. Leaving the poor Edd to hit his head on the dashboard as he was not fast enough to don his seatbelt.

* * *

Saturday morning, The couple had finally arrived at Rolf's farm. Edd's body was still sore, as he slept outside the house. With nothing but a small blanket, he had no choice but to sleep on their backyard. Marie also handed him his phone, in case he would like to call Nazz or Alice. One thing he really feared about Marie, is that she was good on her threats. She only let him inside when it was 4 in the morning, because she was in the mood.

"My back was still sore." Edd suddenly blurted out.

"Who's fault is that?" Marie spat back.

Edd wanted to make any comeback or remarks, but he knew it wasn't worth it. Lest he wanted to become a survivalist on a tv show, where he will be sleeping outside and drinking his own piss.

They followed Rolf's instruction to find a skull mounted on a pole, which was not difficult to find. Rolf was spotted tilling the soil, and with the help of Johnny. They greeted the couple when they heard the gate was opened, and Rolf had started to tour the couple on his farm. The couple was amazed how Rolf have managed a farm so big, but he still managed to have time for school.

"Rolf apologize for not aiding you ed boy, Rolf was at the greenhouse house shed. Next time when those red skull nincompoop cross you again just blow this." Rolf gave Edd a whistle, but it was made of bone.

"Bone whistle from my ancestors dead cattle it is very effective."

"Um.. thanks for the offer." Marie was amazed by Rolf's gift.

"It's alright Rolf, there is no need. We handled Eddy ourselves." Edd assured.

"Yeah serves him right" Johnny agreed. As he was thrilled when he heard how the couple had beaten up Eddy.

Their tour continued and they saw a plot of land with Johnny's name wriiten on a sign board, the couple observed that the plot was full of cannabis. Edd inquired if it's legal, but Johnny assured them that it was legit and for medical purposes only.

They were led to a big tree besides Rolf's house, at first it was nothing from the ordinary. But Edd felt that there is something different with the tree, as he felt a sense of familiarity on it.

"You remember him?" Johnny asked as he caresses the tree.

"I don't remember any tree as.." Edd stopped as he realized who the tree was.

"Plank?!" Edd said in realization.

"Wait? The drawn up board?" Marie also remembered.

"Yeah, he was much better now." Johnny said.

"How did this happen?" Edd asked.

Johnny was hesitant, but he turnes his head to the tree who is now plank. The wind blows strongly, and the rustling leaves was loud as it was talking.

"Alright... When Eddy was becoming a big shot, I made a mistake. I made a joke that pissed him off and the next thing I know is that ...' Johnny held back his tears.

"Plank was snatched and Eddy put him on the wood shredder... I could hear Plank's screams." Johnny was now crying.

Edd was appalled by Plank's fate and Eddy's brutality. But when he observed the tree he felt that despite the tragedy, fate have always find ways to make things better.

"I took Plank's dust and as if mother nature wills it, there was a growing sap on plank that survived. I offered Johnny the wood boy sanctuary for Plank and mother nature was still kind." Rolf said as he consoles the crying Johnny.

The wind was blowing hard this time, and one of Plank's branches touches Johnny's back. Another branch reached out to the couple as it were greeting them, they both touched it.

"Nice to see you again Plank.' Edd smiled.

"Hey, sorry for making you as a stepping board back then." Marie apologized.

After their reunion with plank, Rolf had invited them to go inside his house, as there is something special that he wanted to show. He opened the door and he used his two fingers to whistle, soon loud banging sound was heard from the upstairs. And much to Edd's surprise, Ed was happily stumbling at the wooden stairs.

Ed, dusted his old green coat and he greeted them. Throughout the years, Rolf had help Ed to clean and tidy himself. He would use the carrot and stick tactic, so that he would learn quickly. His hair had grown and his natural red hair sways at his every turn. He wear his old green coat, but inside was a clean white shirt, he also wear a dark green cargo pants and black sneakers. Rolf's effort didn't go to waste as Ed was far from what he was five years ago.

When Ed recoverd he greeted Rolf and Johnny with his goofy demeanor, then he turned his attention to the two visitors, he suddenly froze. Ed was silent as he walked closer to Edd, he gazed at him with an incredulous look as he was remembering something.

"Marie, give me the beanie.' Edd told Marie.

Marie took off the beanie and she placed it to Edd, he then smiled at his old friend. The sight of beanie and his gapped front teeth had clicked on Ed's mind.

"DOUBLE D!!!!! YOU CAME BACK!!!!! YOU CAME BACK!!! ED MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!" Ed screamed as he hugged Edd tightly.

Without warning, Edd was thrown to the air like a baby. Then he was danced in circles by the happy Ed, much to his discomfort. Ed then started to tell stories about how he searched for him, and that he would always hoped that he could see him again. Edd was also glad as he wanted to hear everything from Ed, as he wanted to reconnect everything with him.

But it was cut short, when Ed saw Marie Kanker. Despite her hair had grown, her signature blue hair, freckles and stern gaze would always be remembered by Ed. He started to panic at the sight of Marie, while Edd tried to calm him down. But Ed didn't listened, as he went to the nearest table and lift it with ease. In an instant the chair was flown to Marie, much to her surprise. She rolled as another furniture came flying towards her.

"The Queen of the Furies will never take Double D again!!!" Ed screamed as he took a huge cabinet and flipped it to Marie's direction.

"Ed! Desist! She is not a bad person!" Edd tried to stop his friend.

"My Nana's favorite cabinet!" Rolf screamed.

"Edd!!" Marie screamed as she was now taking cover behind a sofa.

"Ed! Stop!!!" Johnny pleaded but he also took cover as a chair almost hit him.

"Ed will protect double d!!!' Ed continued to scream as he ran out of furniture.

He looked at his surroundings for any weapon, and he grabbed something that horrified Edd. An antique battle axe was hanging on the wall, as it was clearly a family heirloom. Ed's gaze darkened as he held the handle, he then took his sight at the blue haired kanker.

"I will banish you to the deepest dimension!!" Ed charged.

Marie was now in a bad situation, there was countless thoughts racing inside her mind. She had to come up with a plan, or she will be chopped into pieces by Ed. But much to her surprise, Edd went between her and Ed. In an instant, Ed stopped in his tracks. He tried to went to the side but Edd followed, he tried again on different direction but Ed was blocked again.

"Oh no! Double D was mind controlled by the Queen. And I can't hit him" Ed lamented as he dropped the axe and cried on his knees. But Edd went to his friend and assured him.

'Edd look at me." He whispered softly.

Ed lifted his head and looked at his friend, Edd was smiling at him.

"Hey, I'm not being mind controlled by Marie. We lived together now. And she is not a bad person. I left because I just ran away from home.' Edd explained

"Ran away? You're not kidnapped?" Ed was confused.

"No Ed, I ran away because I have problems back then." Edd explained.

"You should tell Ed, Ed can make you feel better." Ed said sadly. Edd fought the urge to cry.

"I know Edd, but I have my reasons." Edd assured.

Everything seemed to calm down, as Ed was now listening to Edd. Johnny and Rolf went forward to Ed. While Marie was making a sign of the cross, she then went to Edd's side. But Ed again soon panicked at the sight of Marie, as he suddenly charged towards her. But Rolf stepped in and roared, Ed stopped in his tracks. He then cowered on the floor.

"Oh forgive me great one?" Ed said while trembling.

"This great one will forgive if you behave. And listen to the brainy Ed boy." Rolf ordered.

He then faced the couple and explained that he used this technique when Ed was out of control, but Marie complained why he didn't used it sooner.

"Rolf only use the Roar of the great bear when Rolf sees fit." Rolf explained.

"Thank you Rolf." Edd sighed.

"Yeah thanks" Marie said sarcastically.

Edd went to his friend again, who was cowering on the floor. Rolf's roar have great effect on Ed, as he didn't moved from his position. Edd called Ed in a whisper, and told him that it was alright. He then told Marie to hand him their photo, which Marie complied. Edd showed Ed his picture, it showed him and Marie together.

"This is me and Marie together." Edd explained.

"There is no mind control, and there is no forced hugs and kisses. We love each other Edd."

Ed looked at the picture s he studiesd it carefully, but his face was still in disbelief as living with a Kanker is alien to him. Edd needed to come up with a plan, until an idea came into his mind.

"Remember Captain Spaceman?"Edd asked.

"Yes? Captain Spaceman and the crew?" Ed answered.

"Didn't he fought against the evil queen of the Andromeda galaxy, but in the end they fall in love and they married in the end?" Edd explained.

"Yes. That's from issue 145" Ed replied. As he was now getting the picture.

"You two fall in love? As you fight the minions from the hell?" Ed asked.

Edd was suddenly taken aback by Ed's question, as if it was connected to what happened to him and Marie.

"Yes Ed.. we fight too many evil minions from hell." Edd

Everything was clear to Ed now, as from what he see. Edd was like Captain Spaceman and Marie was the Evil Queen who fell in love in each other. They must have big adventure together. Slowly he started to accept things in front of him. But something caught in his attention.

"And this one?" Ed pointed something on the picture.

Edd smiled, he went to Ed's ear and he whispered it on his ear. In a few seconds, Ed's eyes widened.

"My friend and the Queen of the furies have created a spawn! A very cute spawn!" Ed screamed.

With another roar, Ed behaved again. But this time, Ed wasn't cowering but instead he was excited. Edd took Marie's hand and ushered her to meet Ed. At first Ed was reluctant, but with Edd's persuasion he suddenly hugged Marie.

"Can I play with your cute spawn!! I promise to be good!! I will bring lots of comics for us to read!' Ed pleaded to Marie.

"Yeah sure" Marie said as she was crushed by Ed's hug.

An hour have past after the incident, they help clean Rolf's living room. As they finished, they all sat down on a sofa and started to reconnect. Edd asked Ed how he was being with Eddy, but his friends mood suddenly darkened. Edd had a hunch, but he needed to know.

"Ed won't play with Eddy anymore' Ed just said as he was on a verge of crying.

"I'm here now Ed. Please I want to know.' Edd assured his friend.

Ed told stories to Edd, and most of them were not good. Since his disappearance, Eddy told lies to Ed to manipulate him. Since Eddy now have the cash and power, he used Ed to beat up his rivals to the point of life and death, as he lied tht they were the reason that Edd disappeared. It take two years for all of his rivals to disappear, because Eddy used Ed's rage all in the name to find Edd.

The worst part is that Eddy tricked Ed to date May Kanker as a punishment, as he was pestering Eddy about Edd. He was told that if he date May Kanker, he will found Edd. As The Queen of Furies had taken him to another dimension, and dating May Kanker would give him answers, or so he thought. He was forced to spend with May everyday, much to the girls delight. But to Ed, he was in hell. He never got over his fear of Kanker.

Eddy's sick joke turned for worse, as Ed was growing more impatient to find Edd. Eddy told Ed that since May was a maiden, he need to take her purity. And if she will not give it willingly, he should take it by force.

This confession made Marie's blood to boil, Edd hugged her just to calm her down. Edd knew Eddy have great hatred towards the Kanker sisters. But to the extent of hurting other people, Eddy was willing to do anything.

Ed confronted May about Edd's location, much to the girls confusion. When he didn't get any answers, he then openly declared that he will take her purity just to save Edd, much to May's horror. But it was the timely intervention of Rolf had prevented Ed to do anything.

Rolf and Johnny told the couple that when Ed had confronted May and will do the worst deed, Eddy was laughing hysterically at the cul-de-sac, telling proudly to everyone the prank he did to Ed. Much to everyone's horror. They all knew that Ed was desperate to find Edd, and Ed will certainly do what he was told to do just to find him.

It was Rolf and Johnny who first rushed to the scene, and When Rolf have arrived he saw that Ed was there shouting at May, but he was glad that nothing worse have happened. But Ed was in rage as he was desperate to find his best friend, and he was blinded by it.

Rolf held his shirt and there was a large scar on his chest, as he told the couple that he and Ed clashed and he manged to calm Ed down but with a cost. It took twenty stitches and a blood transfusion, it was a life threatening situation. Even though nothing happened to May, the fear and trauma was ingrained to her.

The cops were called and Eddy was sentenced to a month of counselling, while Ed had taken the worst punishment. His parents had locked him and almost starved him to death, due to the shame he brought. But Sarah, for the first time in her life had helped her brother. She knew he was the true victim and told the police about his situation, luckily their uncle had decided to adopt him and let him work at his comic shop.

Rolf had also decided to take care of Ed, as he now let him work with the chickens and taught him to control himself. He also let Ed to sleep in Rolf's house on some occasion, as he will not allow anyone to manipulate the fragile Ed, for he know how dangerous he was if he was used again.

The kids on cul-de-sac felt sorry for Ed, but for Eddy they have nothing but contempt. He had changed since he had cash and power, he never considered other people rather than himself. And when he became a Red Skull, he didn't care for everyone. He left his home and libed in style in his gang house. He even harassed the cul-de-sac kids, he even tried to seduce Nazz with cash.

"I'm a bad boy!!! I will be going to the bad room!!! They will paint my back with hideous drawings!!! I'm sorry!!! I won't do it again!!! Blood in my hand!! They are all dead!!" Ed was sobbing at the corner.

Edd slowly went to his friend, his hands were shaking as he went closer. He knelt beside his best friend and hugged him tightly. He was also crying, as he didn't know how much suffering he had caused since he was gone. He never imagined that his friend was manipulated to hurt other people, just for sick fun and power.

"I'm sorry May!!! I didn't mean to scare you!!" He screamed.

Marie was furious, but she was now crying. She thought of her sisters, and the life they went without her. She walked towards the two and joined Edd to console him and Ed. She didn't hated Ed it wasn't his fault, her hatred towards Eddy became two fold and much more personal.

"Shh... It's not your fault.. you didn't hurt May.. she was just startled... it's not your fault, you just missed your friend.." Marie said between the sobs.

Edd turned his head towards Rolf and Johnny.

"Thank you." Edd said.

After the sad reunion, they all took lunch together. And Ed has returned to his happy self, as he told Edd about his job as a comic store clerk. Much to Edd's delight, Ed have started to read decent books as he was inspired by a smart superhero, as he reminded him of Edd.

Edd told Ed that if keep it up and have a good grades and a job in the future, he could be the smart super hero. He needed to encourage his friend, as he don't want him to fall into a wrong path.

It was three on the afternoon and Ed along with Johnny went to the field to finish their work, and it was the couple and Rolf that was left in the house. As they were discussing, Edd then mentioned something that made Rolf's reaction to elate, he meet people from the old country.

"Ohoho, so you meet same as Rolf from the old country.'

" Yes Rolf, and the best part is that he lived in the same village as you."

Rolf beamed up at the news, for he had many friends back in his village. And the news of Edd and Marie had met someone from his village is a great news.

"Who did you met, Skarbrand? Russ? Or Ragnar the blackmane" Rolf said excited.

Edd and Marie both glanced at Rolf with concern, much to Rolfs confusion. Edd started to rummage from his bag until he found what he was looking for. He handed to Rolf a familiar piece of metal armband.

Rolf trembled at the sight as he dropped on his knees, he asked the couple where did they get the arm band.

"We lived to a place called New Dawn, and we met many friends. And a friend of ours actually knows you personally Rolf. That is why he told us to give this to you." Edd said sadly.

Brynwolf Rolf said in a whisper.

Edd went closer to Rolf, while Marie fought the urge to cry.

"He was our best friend. He wanted us to give this to you. He said that It's all up to you now.."

"My dear cousin."

**A/N: The characters and the show are owned by Cartoon Network and created by Danny Antonucci**


End file.
